Ninja Storm Season 2: Day of Destiny Saga
by Dcm3387
Summary: Season 2 of NS! New lessons, new hardship, new friends and even guest starring Wild Force! Can the rangers band together and put away this evil before its to late? Find out! Follow the rangers in this crazy adventure to save the world (Comeplete) R&R!
1. Episode 1: Return of the Rangers

Disclaimer: Ninja Storm and all characters are rightfully owned by Disney/ABC Kids and are not mine. Have fun reading and please review and give me your thoughts on the stories. 

Summery: Lothor has been destroyed and the rangers powers have been lost. A new enemy threatens the city and Shane and the gang must band together once more or the city will be doomed This time though, they are in more then they bargain for as they have to become a stronger team and learn the meaning of sacrifice Will Blake and Tori fall finally show their true feelings towards each other? Will Dustin give Marah a second chance in trust? Has Hunter truly let go of his past and what's next for Shane and Cam as they go on for round 2 of their craziest adventure to save the world.

Episode 1

The Return of The Rangers

It's been 6 ½ months since the defeat of Lothor and his alien armies. Though the rangers lost their powers to the abyss of evil, they have all moved on with their lives. Shane, Dustin, Tori and Cam have all been teaching at the Wind Academy. Hunter and Blake have left Blue Bay Harbor, Hunter has taken charge of the Thunder Academy as the head teacher and Blake went off becoming a better Motocross Rider with Factory Blue. Blake wrote postcards to Tori, keeping in touch with her and telling her everything he's been doing.  Hunter occasionally visit but they have become less frequently as his life gotten more busy. It was another normal day in Blue Bay Harbor and the sun was rising high up in the sky shining over Storm Chargers. It was in the middle of summer so school was out for the gang and they were enjoying their vacation. Dustin walked into Storm Chargers and took a look around. Wearing his usual yellow outfit, he walked over to the counter where he saw Kelly working on some paper work.

"Hey Kelly." Dustin put his hand on the counter to get her attention. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dustin! What are you doing here? You have the day off right?" She spoke as she picked up all the papers.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to meet Tori and Shane. Have you seen them?" He responded, coming around the corner and looking over at the papers, "What are you doing?" He curiously asked.

"Oh nothing, just checking last week's sales." She responded, putting all the papers back into the folders.

"Oh why are you viewing those?" He asked her, reopening the folder.

"A routine checkup. You know that Dustin." She said, digging under the counter.

"Oh yeah right, right." Dustin nodded even though he didn't really know.

 The door swung open and Tori and Shane walked in. They both looked around and noticed Dustin and Kelly. They smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Finally, you're here man!" Dustin shouted, running to the other side of the counter and giving his good friend a handshake.

"Yeah, Sorry were late bro, Tori was having car trouble." Shane explained, crossing his arms on his chest. 

"Oh what was wrong with it?" Kelly leaned on the table and looked at everyone.

"It wouldn't start and Shane decided to mess with it." She elbowed him. Shane just gave a small chuckle and gripped his stomach from the pain.

"Oh, this came for you Tori." Kelly took out a postcard and gave it to her. Dustin looked over her shoulder and skimmed it.

"More of Blake? Man does he ever stop writing? " He walked around her and she stuck her foot out and he tripped over it and fell. 

"What's wrong with Blake writing to me?" She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. Dustin picked himself up and dusted himself off. Shane chuckling in the background.

"Hey what was that for?" He looked at her, "I just don't see why he can't visit."

"Factory Blue Dustin. You know that. It's all of training and touring." Kelly interrupted. Dustin just shrugged and leaned against the counter. 

"Anyways, are you ready?" Tori asked Dustin and turned towards the door, "Let's hit the park or something." Dustin waved to Kelly and ran off with Shane out of Storm Chargers and into Tori's blue van. Dustin squeezed in the middle as usual with Shane getting in last and closing the door. 

"This is the life. Schools out, Lothor is gone. It's been so relaxing." Dustin happily said.

  


"Dude, I totally agree." Shane high five Dustin again.

"Just because we saved the world doesn't mean Sensai is going to give us any slack." Tori pointed out to them, as she drove down the street near the park. 

"Oh man Tor, why do you always gotta rain on our parade?" Dustin frowned, glancing at Shane and then at the road. Of course Shane and the gangs vacation was soon going to end when something more evil was stirring around. In the park, a huge portal began to appear. The portal ripped open and out came a women figure. She was tall slender women, wearing pink armor and a pink mask. Her mask had two white wings sticking out each side as ears, sticking diagonal up in the air. She held a long staff with a huge round tip, decorated with jewels. Another portal appeared and another figure came out, this time a male figure. He was similar to the mysterious pink person except he wore green armor and a green mask and was holding a long broad sword. The base of the handle had a huge green crystal in it, and the handle was black. The long blade was also green with black lines decorating the blade.

"This looks like a perfect place to start." The women spoke.

"We should have no problem destroying this world."The man smiled. Back with the three Rangers, Tori was veering around the corner entering the parking lot of the park. It was early in the morning and the rangers were energetic as ever.

"Alright, were here!" Shane yelled, reaching in the back and grabbing his skateboard, "Let's have some fun!" He opened the door and jumped out. Dustin quickly followed behind, running after Shane, not noticing that he forgot to close the door.

"Wa-hoo! Come on Tor!" Dustin started to jump up and down as he ran.

"Dustin! The door!" Tori try to scream out but he didn't hear and disappeared into the park, "Dustin...." Tori mumbled, stumbling over to the other side and closing the door. She then ran into the park and walked along the path. She finally found Shane and Dustin sitting around and talking. 

"Thanks for waiting." Tori sarcastically said to them.

"Oh no problem." Dustin responded, not getting the hint. Tori just rolled her eyes and looked past them. Two people were screaming and running down the path. They ran right past Tori, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Tori tries to yell to them, but they didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Shane stood up and looked around. 

"They ran from over here." Dustin pointed to an open part of the park. He got up and ran into the middle of it and looked around. A huge blast was fired right at him, from out of nowhere, knocking him off his feet.

"Dustin!" Tori and Shane both yelled running over. Dustin rolled on the ground, groaning. He opened his eyes and forced his body to sit up and looked forward. There stood a green figure stood there holding is sword.

"And who are you!?" Shane ran over and stepped in front of Dustin. Tori followed behind, and helped Dustin up.

"Don't interfere humans." He spoke up, "You have no idea what's coming for you."

"No, but I have an idea what's going to happen to you." Shane snapped back, jumping in the air at him. Vex swiftly moved out of the way and as Shane landed, he kicked Shane's leg knocking him on the ground. He then put his foot on Shane's stomach, putting all his weight on him, crushing him.

"Shane!" Tori yelled, taking a step forward. Dustin quickly ran forward but Vex punched Dustin right in the stomach sending him flying into a bush and out cold. Shane tries to get back up but Vex knocked him backed down and held him on the ground, holding up his sword. 

"That is enough Vex!" A woman's voice spoke loudly. Vex looked up and saw the pink armor women.

  


"But Vaidina!" Vex try to protest.

"Don't bother wasting your time on them. We will destroy them all in my final plan. We can't be wasting our time here!" She snapped at him. She only noticed Tori and Shane, for Dustin was still in the bushes knocked out,  "Let's go. I'm the evil genius around here. Do what I say." She told him and vanished. 

"Your lucky boy. Your very lucky." He stepped off of Shane and vanished. Shane gasped for air as he rolled over on his side, coughing his hardest. Tori ran over to help Shane up and they both stood up. The bush began to rumble and Dustin stood up from the bushes, brushing off twigs and leaves out of his hair.

"Ah man, I'm all dirty." Dustin complained, walking out of the bushes.

"We have to tell Cam about this." Shane looked at the both of them. They both nodded and they all Ninja Streaked to the Wind Academy. They were walking through the courtyard of the Ninja Academy where everyone was training really hard. Sensei was sitting on the bench watching it all, keeping everything in order.

"Sensei." Shane said, all three of them bowing to him. 

"Shane, Dustin, Tori. What can I do for you three?" He stood up from the bench.

"Have you seen Cam?" Tori responded.

"He is down in Ninja Ops." Sensei told them, "What is the matter?"

"We just got totally trashed by this guy." Dustin blurted out first.

"Actually we got attacked by these two people, Vex and Vadinai. They appeared out of no where." Tori added onto Dustin. 

"When was there another person?" Dustin looked at Tori.

"You were knocked out during that time." Shane told him and walked to the bench and sat down. Dustin thought for a second and then shrugged off the thought and started to pace around

 "If we just had our powers. We would of beaten them. Or at least had a better chance." Shane stared out into the court yard.

"With Lothor gone, it was only a matter of time before someone new took his place. Go speak with Cam and see what he can do." Sensei looked at all three of them, "Now if you excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." He walked off. Shane got up and started walking towards the Academy, with Tori and Dustin following behind. A familiar voice was heard, calling Dustin's name as they made it down a few steps. They all turned around notice Marah running towards them. 

"You guys run ahead, I'll see what's up." Dustin turned to Tori and Shane. They both nodded and walked away.

"Hey Dustin." Marah finally reached him and was catching her breath.

"Hey Marah, what's up." He smiled at her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi. That's all." She looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Oh that's cool." Dustin nodded his head continuously, "How's your classes going?" He asked.

"Good I guess, Kapri and I have gotten use to things around here, and were trying not to use our powers as much." She smiled at him, "I mean occasionally here and there, Kapri gets mad and blasts me with a beam, but then Uncle, or Sensei I mean, always yells at her." Dustin laughed and took a look around the courtyard, "Hey yeah I uh-" He started to speak.

"Do you wanna hang out some time?" Marah interrupted.

"Uh sure." Dustin scratched his head, "How about..what's today? Monday? How bout Wednesday. I have class to teach tomorrow." 

"Perfect!" She smiled, "Storm Chargers? 10 in the morning?" Dustin nodded and they both waved and departed there separate ways.  Dustin walked down the stairs of Ninja Ops where Shane and Tori was explaining everything to Cam. They all looked up when Dustin came down.

  


"Well I think it's safe to say that we need those Ranger powers again." Cam said, turning around and staring at the terminal, "Cyber Cam." A flash of light and Cam's cyber clone appeared in the chair.

"Yo dude, what's up now?" He got up and walked over to Cam.

"I want you to keep an eye on the terminal and let me know of any unusual activities. All right?" He answered.

"No problem." He disappeared and reappeared in front of the terminal. Cam then turned towards Shane and the rest of the gang.

"We should contact Hunter and Blake. Then figure out how to get our powers back." He told them, walking over and taking out a box. He opened it up, revealing the morphers. He passed out the Wind Morphers back to Shane, Tori and Dustin, "Don't bother trying to Morph. Just use these to keep in contact with each other. I'll have dad contact Hunter and Blake."

"All right." Dustin smiled, slipping back on his moprher, "Since we can't really do much now, can we go?" He asked. 

"Yeah, Just stay out of trouble." Cam walked up towards the books. The day past quickly and it was late in the afternoon. Shane, Tori and Dustin departed there own ways to do there own things. Dustin entered storm chargers where he found someone talking to Kelly. It was Dustin's dad, both of them were chatting and laughing.

"Dad?" Dustin walked towards them. 

"Dustin!" He waved Dustin over, "Kelly was just telling me about your Free Styling. Not bad." He smiled.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Dustin somewhat ignored his comment.

"Your sister wanted to come visit. So we hit a plane yesterday. I haven't seen her all day though so I came here to look for her." He explained.

"I'm sure she'll show." Kelly told him, "I have to take care of a few things in the back, it was good talking to you Mr. Brooks." She shook his hand and left. 

"So where is Alyssa?" Dustin asked as they both sat down at the table. Before he said anything the door opened and a young girl walked in. She had long wavy chestnut hair and was wearing a white tang top and jeans. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked over at us. It was her, Dustin's sister. 

"Dustin!" She screamed, running over. Dustin jumped up and gave her a giant hug. 

"And where have you been young lady?" Dustin's dad stood up.

"I went to explore the city. I'm only a year younger then Dustin. I don't need to be tabbed every minute." She told him.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to my girl." He smiled, "I must be going, I'll come and pick you up in a week. Enjoy your stay, and try not to cause trouble for your mother and brother." 

"I'll try not to." She grinned and gave him a hug. He then hugged Dustin and left Storm Chargers. Alyssa and Dustin both sat down at the table and started chatting.

"It's been a while." Dustin spoke first.

"I know, I'm so happy I'm here." She exclaimed, "Though I wish it was under different circumstances.." She trailed off.

"What?" Dustin was confused.

"Oh nothing. So what have you been up too." She changed the topic quickly.

  


"Nothing, Nothing really. School, Work, School, Work. The usual." He responded. Meanwhile, at the Beach, Tori was enjoying some surfing. She just finished a big wave and the sun was setting. The day was almost over. She  was in front of her van, toweling herself off, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her and with her fast reflex she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over. 

"Ow!" Blake groaned on the floor. Tori's eye widen immensely as she looked down at Blake. 

"Blake!?" She shouted, bending down to help him up.

"Yeah, nice to see you to." Blake chuckled giving her a giant hug.

"What are you doing here!?" She broke off the hug and brushed her hair away.

"Well Hunter gave word to me what's going on here so I came quickly as I can." He explained, "He's at Ninja Ops."

"What about Factory Blue?" She asked him.

"Oh they weren't happy that I had to go, but there's always other opportunities." Blake told her. 

"Yeah?" Tori responded to it. Tori and Blake walked along the beach and were catching up on old times and telling each other how there summer was going. 

"So I guess your going to stick around for a while now?" Tori asked.

"Well of course, we need to defeat this new enemy and its not like that was the only reason I came back.." He started to trail off. Tori smiled, and Blake started to turn a bit red. After a few seconds of awkward silence, there morphers beeped.  

"Guys, Ninja Ops on the double." Cam's voice spoke out. Tori and Blake both nodded to each other and got into Tori's van and drove off. They arrived at Ninja Ops where Hunter and Shane were sitting around the table. Cyber Cam was pulling stuff up from the terminal and Cam was in the book section, reading. They all looked up when Tori and Blake appeared. Shane and Hunter got up and walked over to them. Shane and Blake gave each other a high five and Hunter hugged Tori. 

"It's nice to see you Hunter." Tori smiled at him.

"Who is taking care of the Thunder Academy while you're here?" Blake tapped Hunter on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sensei Amino has return to run it for a while. Said that protecting the world is more important and that he will gladly help anyway he can." Hunter responded.

Some footsteps was heard behind them and it was Dustin walking down the stairs. 

"Man, that was close. Alyssa was-" he began to say when he saw Hunter and Blake.

"Dude, its you guys!" He shouted, completely forgetting what he was talking about. They both gave him a high five and patted each other on the back.

"Who's Alyssa?" Tori brought back the subject.

"Oh! She's my sister." Dustin said, quickly turning to Tori, "She's in town and I was hanging with her when you called. She kept asking me all these questions when my moprher beeped. Luckily I told her it was just a cool gadget watch thing and brought her home." He turned to Cam, "So yeah, sorry I'm late." 

"No problem." Cam responded, closing the book and walking over, "So far there hasn't been any problems in the city." He said, "And I think I found a way to get our powers back."

"Scratch that my man." Cyber Cam shouted, "I have an alien running around the city." He said, pulling up an image of a monster. We all ran to the terminal and looked. It was a giant monster with a round body and a fuse on top of his head. He was holding out tons of bombs and throwing them around causing explosions. 

"Look's like Vex and Vaidina are sending out there minions." Hunter was the first to say. 

"So how are we suppose to get our powers back?" Shane turned to Cam. He stood back up and looked at them all, "The Samurai moprher took the powers in the first place, that's how Lothor got our powers. It was sent with him into the abyss of evil. We need to get my moprher back. Maybe if we can reopen the abyss of evil I can get in there and find it." 

"Are you crazy. You don't know what's down there." Hunter looked at him.

  


"Yeah, Bro is right, I don't think we should risk that." Blake nodded.

"But we have no choice." Shane turned to them, "We have to take this risk. We need to get our powers back don't we?"

"Dude, I know I'm not to bright, but I don't think we stand a chance against that thing without them." Dustin pointed out. Hunter and Blake looked at each and then nodded in agreement.

"Alright we have to head to where the Action Games were held." Cam went to the door, "We ninja streak there." It was late into the night and the city was still exploding as the Rangers quickly ran through the empty action game stadium which was dark and quiet.

"Come on, we have to hurry or there wont be anything left of the city!" Tori yelled running to the guardrail where the Abyss of Evil was.

"Alright, were here man. What do we have to do?" Dustin looked at everyone.

"If you guys used all your ninja powers, it could be powerful enough to open it, just enough for me to slip in anyways." Cam climbed over the guardrail and onto the grass. He then turned around and nodded to everyone. They all nodded back and lined up. They lifted their arm and closed there eyes and then one by one, threw their arm out, pointing towards the ground beneath Cam, all the while shouting

"Power Of Earth. Power Of Air, Power of Water." The wind rangers yelled, a red, yellow, and blue beam shot from each of their finger. 

"Power of Thunder!" Blake and Hunter yelled, a crimson and navy beam shot from their fingers. All 5 colors collided with each other and hit the ground making it shake. A crack began to appear around Cam's feet.

"It's working, Keep going!" Cam yelled to them. They continued as long as they can and the ground began to shake more and it created a huge rip big enough for Cam to slip through. The rangers stopped and collapsed onto the ground. Cam ran towards the hole and jumped right in, not saying a word.

"Be careful." Tori whispered, as she watched him jump in.  

"Come on, we can't sit around while that monster is destroying the city." Shane quickly got up and looked at everyone, "Let's at least slow it down." 

"I'll stay here in case Cam needs me." Dustin told them, not bothering to get up. The rest nodded and ninja streaked over into the city. The only light that was giving off into the night was the small fire around the parts of the city.

"Hey you!" Shane yelled to get his attention. The monster quickly turned around and eyed the whole gang. 

"Well what do we have here." He began to laugh.

"I was going to say the same thing." Hunter snapped back, glaring at him.

"They call me Bomb-Bomb. Here allow me show you why!" He said, throwing a few bombs at the rangers exploding on contact. The gang jumped out of the way quickly dodging the explosion. Shane quickly jumped into the air and kicked the monster back. When he try to strike again, Bomb-Bomb grabbed him and threw him back. Tori and Blake both kicked him in the back to get his attention off of Shane. The monster grabbed both of them and threw them into Hunter.

"Damn! He's to strong." Tori try to get back up. She took a look around and notice the Blue Bay Harbor Fountain and began to smile.

 "I call upon the skills of the rising water!" she screamed and shot a wave of water at him. Bomb-Bomb dodged out of the way and rolled a bomb near Tori's feet. She looked down and her eyes widen as the bomb exploded sending her, Blake and Hunter in midair. Back at the Action Game Stadium, Dustin was pacing back and forth near the guardrail.

  


"Come on Cam. Where are you?" He whispered to himself. The ground started shaking suddenly and Dustin lost balance and fell to the ground. He took a look around to see what was going on and notice a white light shining out of the Abyss of Evil. Dustin slowly try to get up, as the ground kept rumbling and held onto the guardrail, all the while keeping his eyes on the light. Suddenly a streak of green shot out of the ground and a familiar figure landed back down. 

"Cam!" Dustin shouted excitedly.  The Samurai Ranger took his moprher and aimed it at the ground, closing up the abyss. The ground stopped shaking and Dustin quickly hopped the rail and ran over to Cam.

"You did it! Oh man! I can't believe it!" Dustin spoke, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. That's not a place you wanna go for vacation." Cam stared down at the ground, "Where are the others?" He looked back up at Dustin.

"Oh uh, there trying to slow down the bomb dude." He replied, pointing into the city. 

"Alright stand back. I'm going to return your powers." Cam told Dustin. Dustin nodded and took a few steps back and stood there waiting. Cam held up his moprher, aiming it right at Dustin and an energy surge shot from the morpher and at Dustin. Dustin didn't flinched but closed his eyes as the beam hit him. It only lasted a few seconds and Dustin's morpher glowed bright yellow then went back to normal again. Dustin opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times and looked around.

"Did it work?" He asked, looking at his morpher.

"There's only one way to find out." Cam responded. Dustin nodded and got into his morphing position.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Earth!" He shouted. After the transformation he looked down at himself, at his hand, legs and feeling his mask, seeing his familiar yellow suite.

"Oh dude! It worked! I'm the yellow ranger again!" He jumped up and down in joy.

"Yes, come on, we have to help the others!" Cam spoke while running towards the city. Dustin followed behind and they both ninja streaked as fast as they could. Back with the rest of the gang, Bomb-Bomb was hurting them pretty badly, throwing them all around.

"Man, this is hopeless." Shane groaned, trying to get back up.

"What do we do now?" Blake asked. They all stared at the monster as he walked forward. He was then hit out of no where, making him fall to the ground. Everyone looked around and then saw Dustin and Cam on top of the building.

"Cam! Dustin!" Hunter shouted. They both jumped down off the building and in front of them.

"Miss us?" Dustin said, holding out his hand.

"No not really." Shane stated jokingly, shaking his hand. 

"Power Rangers? Here? This cannot be." Bomb-Bomb stumbled to get up, "I will destroy you no matter." 

"Alright guys, step back. I'll restore your powers." Cam told them, ignoring the monster.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The monster roared and started to charge.

"Allow me to cut his fuse." Dustin patted Cam on the back and ran towards Bomb-Bomb. The same thing happen to everyone as it did with Dustin. Cam shot a surge of power from his morpher that last a few seconds and each of there moprhers glowed Red, Blue, Navy and Crimson, restoring there powers. 

"Quickly now." Cam told them as they all opened their eyes. They all nodded to each other and got into position.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha! Power Of Air, Power Of Water, Power of Thunder!" They each yelled. When it was done, they all looked at each other and started jumping for joy.

"It worked, it really worked." Shane spoke enthusiastically. 

"Uh, a little help here!?" Everyone heard Dustin shout, and saw him flying back into a building. 

  


"Let's finish this freak." Tori glared at him.

"Ninja Sword, Thunder Staff, Samurai Sword." They each shouted. They then all charged at Bomb-Bomb and hit him a multiple times. 

"No..." Bomb-Bomb slumped back dropping a few bombs making them explode around him. 

"Ninja Sword, Gold Mode." Shane yelled. His sword transformed into a more powerful version and he hacked and slashed the monster. Dustin ran out of the building and joined the others.

"Ready?" Hunter looked at everyone. They all nodded.

"Cyber Cam? Are the weapons activated?" Cam spoke into his morpher. 

"Dude, I'm on top of things. You're all set to go!" He replied back. Cam gave them the signal.

"Sonic Fin, Lion Hammer, Hawk Blaster." The Wind Rangers summoned their weapons.

"Crimson Blaster, Navy Antlers." The Thunder rangers said after them.

"Let's combine our weapons." Shane shouted, "Thunder Cannon."

"What's this?" Bomb-Bomb took a step forward. 

"Fire!" They all shouted, sending a huge energy ball at him. It was a direct hit, making him fall and explode. 

"All right!" They all shouted, opening their visors. They all made it back to Ninja Ops where they were back in there normal outfits. They were all talking and jumping around and telling how great it was to have their powers.

"Man oh man. Vex and Vadinai don't stand a chance now!" Dustin lightly threw punches at Shane's shoulders.

"Yeah, Cam how did you manage to get them back?" Hunter leaned against the wall and looked at him.

"It all happen so fast."Cam sat down in his chair, "But there I found my moprher hanging there. It wasn't easy to get to it though, I had a run in with a few monsters that we battled before. Apparently the abyss of evil is where all the fallen monsters remain forever." Cam continued.

"Did you see Lothor?" Blake raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. Which strikes me odd for he was the last to hold onto it, why would he leave it hanging around." Cam thought for a second.

"Who cares!? Were back in business man! " Dustin shouted, clasping his hands together. 

"Alright guys, go home. It's 1 in the morning. Father would freak if he found out how late you guys are up." Cam stood back up.

"Yeah, I have a skate sessions with some friends I need to attend to tomorrow. Gotta be fully rested." Shane told everyone and walked up the stairs. Before he left though he turned around, "Uh, Tori wanna give us a lift? I don't wanna walk." 

Tori groaned. "Fine. Let's go everyone!" She shouted heading up the stairs with everyone. Hunter began walking but turned to ask Cam something.

"What are we going to do about Vex and Vadinai anyways?" He asked.

"Not sure. I need to find out where they came from. They couldn't have just appeared out of thin air." Cam replied, "I'll worry about it tomorrow." Hunter nodded and went up the stairs


	2. Episode 2: Lies and Decite

Episode 2

Lies and Deceit

The next day arrived rather quickly and it was mid morning at Storm Chargers. Hunter and Blake got there old job back at Storm Chargers and have been working hard in the shops, stocking and everything. Customers were coming in and out of the store as usual and things were going smoothly. Alyssa was hanging out there also, talking to Hunter and Blake. Dustin and Tori both walked into Storm Chargers were they were greeted by Kelly and Alyssa.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kelly asked them.

"Oh Alyssa!" Dustin pointed to Tori, "This is Tori. She's a good friend of mine."  Alyssa bit her lips and stared at her for a few seconds before she began to say something.

"Hi, Dustin told me so much about you. You sound like a nice person." She shook her hand. 

"Nice to meet you to." She smiled back and returns the shake. 

"I have to go so catch you guys later." She said to Dustin and then looked at Tori again with a grin and ran out.

"So what are you doing here Tori?" Kelly asked.  

"Just waiting for Blake to get off of work. Do you know where he is?" Tori asked, looking around the shop.

"I think he's in the back." She pointed into the backroom, "Go on back if you want."

"Thanks." Tori responded and walked off.

"Well Boss, I'm ready for work. What do you want me to do?" Dustin scratched his head..

"Well, hmm." Kelly took a look around the store, "I have to write some sale slips up, if you could organize the moto parts that be great." She patted him on the shoulder and started walking towards the counter. She quickly turned around and ran back to Dustin as he started walking towards the boxes of parts near the front, "Oh Dustin. I signed you up for that Free Styling Tournament that's being held Friday. You will show right?" She said, emphasizing on the whole showing up part. 

"Oh cool! You did? Heck yeah! I haven't done a tournament for a while!" Dustin responded excitedly, hugging Kelly.

"Great!" She said, after they broke off the hug. Dustin nodded and ran over to the boxes happily. As he picked up the boxes, he saw Blake and Tori walking off. He tries to hold the boxes in one hand and wave with the other. They waved back but then Dustin dropped all the boxes sending all the pieces everywhere. He quickly scrambled about, trying to pick up the pieces. Kelly glared at him, shaking her head.  Tori and Blake were laughing. . 

"Need help man?" Blake tries to say in between the laughs.

"No-no! Got it!" Dustin quickly said, picking up a few parts and putting it in the box, "Where's Hunter?" 

"He's in the back still." Blake replied. Tori and Blake waved again and walked out of the store.

"All right, Let's hit the park and watch Shane skate." Tori told him and climbed into her van.

"Yeah, He wanted to show us some moves right?" Blake climbed into the passenger seat. Tori started the van and they drove off to the skate park. When they arrived, they noticed Shane skating around on the ramps. They both got out of the car and walked over to him. 

"Hey you guys made it!" Shane kicked up his board and Blake and him shook hands. 

  


"Yeah of course." Tori cleared her hair out of her face, "Let's see what you got." She pointed to the ramp. Shane nodded and climbed up on the ramp and skated down. He was doing moves and everything and getting as much air as possible so he can do his 5/40 in midair again. Blake and Tori were clapping and a crowd started to gather, watching the whole thing. He went down on the ramp one last time and went really high in the air. Right when he was about to pull off the move a blast came flying at him hitting his board knocking it away from him. Shane came crashing down onto the ramp. The crowd started to scream and ran for their lives.

"Shane!" Tori yelled, as they both ran to him. They looked up and saw Vex. 

"Rangers, Rangers, Rangers,." He began to laugh, "Must take care of you before you get in my way."

"And how do you know were rangers." Shane struggle to get up.

"I saw you transformed when the green and yellow ranger came. I didn't think there would be rangers here but I guess I was wrong." He shot another blast from his sword. They jumped out of the way in time and stood back up again.

"I guess I have to do my plans a bit early." He shot again, as he continues walking forward.

"What plans?" Tori asked after rolling out of the way.

"Enough, let's do it guys." Shane looked at the both of them.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Storm! Ha! Power of Air, Power of Water, Power of Thunder." They all yelled. Back at Storm Chargers, Vadinai appeared out in the back entrance.

"If Vex is correct, the gem of soul should give me a major power boost. Enough to destroy the rangers." She grinned, "But the Rangers have the shards, I must get it." She grinned turned into a more serious look. She took out her wand and took a peek inside. Hunter was in the back working hard on repairing a motocross bike.

"He's that Thunder Ranger. He's also friends with.." She began to trail off. She hesitated for a sec and then shook her head and got back on task. She closed the door closely and paced around outside thinking of a plan to get the gem. She then snapped her finger when she thought of a brilliant idea. She waved her wand around and chanted a few words and a giant mirror appeared in front of her showing her reflection. 

"Mirror of time, show me this man's past. Show me his greatest pain." She commanded. The mirror glowed bright yellow and a vision of Hunter's adoptive parents appeared. She watched as it played, like a movie. Lothor appeared as they were struggling to fight and defend the Thunder Academy. Then the mirror changed to where Hunter and Blake was in the Cave of lost ninjas, where they learned the truth of how they were destroyed.

"So Hunter misses his parents. How sad." She began to laugh, "I could use this." She waved her wand and she changed into a tall women with brown curly hairs, wearing a long white cloak. 

"Mother has returned.." She gave another evil laugh.  She opened the door and levitated herself in as if she was a spirit. As she entered she saw Hunter was still working on the Bike.

"Hunter..." Her voice echoed. Hunter froze for a sec and then turned around slowly. 

"Mo-mom.." He whispered, dropping his wrench. 

"Hunter.." Her voice echoed again. Hunter took a step back and by accident hit the moto bike, knocking it off the table creating a huge crash. Kelly and Dustin quickly ran into the back to see what was going on.

"Hunter?" Kelly yelled as she ran in. Hunter turned towards them and then back at the open door. She was gone. 

"What's going on." Dustin looked around to see what he was looking at but didn't see anything but the bike on the floor.  Hunter quickly ran out the door, not saying a word. Dustin and Kelly exchanged looks.

  


"Stay here Kelly, I'll find out what's up." Dustin ran out behind him. By the time he ran out there though, Hunter was already out of sight. Dustin scratched his head and gave a big sigh. Hunter was running as fast as he could through the woods, following the voice. He ran as fast as he could, afraid that he might lose her voice. Hunter stopped to take a breather and she reappeared again.  "Hunter.." She kept saying his name. 

"What do you want?" Hunter took a step forward, "Is it really you!?" He asked.

"Yes Hunter. I have come to you with good news." She smiled, levitating herself back onto the ground. 

"What?" He looked right into her eyes.

"You can still save us Hunter." She took a step forward.

"How!?" Hunter quickly asked, "I will do anything to have you guys back." 

"We need a powerful force to free us. To return to this world. The Gem Of Souls is the only thing powerful enough." She reached her hand out and touched his cheek. Her hand was warm and comforting to Hunter. 

"You feel so real." He whispered. He hesitated and looked down at the ground. She lifted Hunter's chin up and stared in his eyes.

"Please Hunter." She pleaded.

"But the Gem of Soul has been shatter. I only have a few shards.." He frowned, looking away from her face.

"That's all we need." She smiled, "I don't have much time. I will depart forever if we can not do this."

"Alright. I promise I wont let you down. Blake and I wont let you down." He nodded his head. She smiled and took a step back and vanished. Hunter quickly Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops where Tori, Shane and Blake were laying on the ground and Cam was on the terminal. Hunter came running down the stairs and looked at everyone.

"What happen to you guys?" He looked down at everyone. 

"A little run in with Vex. He got us good." Shane groaned. Hunter carefully walked through the room, trying not to step on any of them and went to Cam.

"Cam?" He patted him on the back. He turned around and looked up at him. 

"What's up Hunter?" He asked.

"The Gem of souls. The one that helped you get up to Lothor's ship. You still have those right?"

"Yeah, I locked them away." He told him, pointing to a box on the shelf, "Why?" 

"I really, really need them." Hunter pleaded.

"Why what's going on bro?" Blake sat up and stared at him. Hunter turned towards Blake and ran to him and knelt down in front of him.

"I saw her!" He said excitedly

"Who!?" Blake leaned forward, curious.

"Mom, I saw our mother." He patted his back, "Isn't that awesome. She said-she said that if we get the Gem of souls we can save her." He stood back up. Shane and Tori both stood up also and listened. Blake was still sitting there, thinking for a sec. Then he stood back up.

Blake was a bit skeptic about the whole thing. "I don't know bro." He shook his head, "There seams to be something odd about this." 

"What's so odd about it!?" He try to convince him, "Don't you want to help them? There not gone completely! I saw her. I saw HER!" He spoke with such happiness.. He then ran to Cam and grabbed him.

"Please. Let me use them." He pleaded again.

"I'm going to have to go with your brother on this man." Shane put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, pulling him off of Cam.

 "It's not something we can easily risk."  Hunter got angry and jolted his shoulder away from Shane's hand and glared at everyone. 

  


"What's the matter with you all? Is it that big of a deal to use the gem of souls?" Hunter hissed at everyone.

Tori placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "It's not that Hunter. The gem of souls is a dangerous thing remember." She told him. He shrugs her off and shakes his head.

"Fine." He looked at Blake and walked off. Dustin was walking through the courtyard when he notices Hunter. Dustin waved to him but Hunter just ignored him and walked right past him. Dustin slowly brought his hand down, scratching his head and then turned back around where he saw Blake running right past him. 

"What in the world is going on?" Dustin said to himself. Shane and Tori came up the stairs next along with Cam. 

"Hey." Dustin ran to them. 

"Hey, how was work?" Tori asked.

"Um interesting. Except the fact that Hunter ran off." Dustin replied. 

"Yeah, we know." Shane looked off into the courtyard, "Where's your sister. I haven't seen her for a while." He looked back at Dustin.

"Yeah I know man. I don't know. I mean we hang out but she seams busy a lot. And she keeps running off out of the blue, which is sometimes good because that's when Vex and Vadinai appear and I don't have to make an excuse to ditch her."

"Yeah, guess that's good." Cam replied, "Come on, you gotta class to teach." Cam patted him on the back and they both walked to the Academy. 

"What should we do?" Tori turned to Shane.

"Wanna see how Dustin teaches?" Shane grins.

She bit her lips and thought for a second. "Okay." They both turned to follow Cam and Shane. Tori and Shane sat around as they watched Dustin teach a few students some Ninja Earth tricks like the ground attack. Everyone clapped at his good performance and each person made an attempt. After class was over Tori and Shane walked over to Dustin.

"Not bad Dustin. Not bad." Shane spoke up, crossing his arms. 

"Better then Shane." Tori smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes, "I don't think so." 

"Oh really?" Dustin chuckled.

Shane pouted his lips and then smiled after remembering something, "You were the one who fell down the flight of stairs at your first class." Shane began to laugh hysterically. Dustin just shrugged him off not saying anything. Sensei and Cam walked out and joined them.

"So any word on Blake or Hunter?" Dustin asked, taking a sip of water from his water bottle. 

"I have spoken with Blake." Sensei responded, "The Gem of Soul has no power to bring back anyone. And the spirits of the Lost Ninja's cannot leave the mountain. Whatever Hunter saw, was in fact, not real." Sensei replied

"He's not going to take that well." Dustin exclaimed. 

"Blake went to search for him but he's no where to be found." Cam added.

"Should we look for him?" Tori asked.

"I don't think we should. I mean this is a family thing. I think we should let them handle it and interfere when they need our help." Dustin pointed out.

  


"Dustin makes a point for once. We should wait for now." Cam agreed. Dustin was all happy that he was right and Tori and Shane nodded in agreement. The afternoon passed quickly and night dawned on the city of Blue Bay Harbor. It was around 11 and the academy was quite and all the students went home except for one. Hunter ran through the dark courtyard secretly being very cautious. The only light that was providing any vision for him was the full moon. Hunter quickly jumped back up and made it to the entrance of the Ninja Ops. He opened the latch and went down the stairs slowly. The room was dark and quite. He crept slowly to the shelf where the Gem of Soul was. He swiped it and ran out into the woods. 

"Mom!" He yelled out, walking through the woods. 

"I'm here." She said, appearing from a white light. She removed her hood and revealed her face.

"I have it. I found the gem." He said with joy.

"Good, give it to me son." She took a step forward. Hunter pulled it back and hesitated for a second.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"I don't understand why Blake didn't want to see you." he said worriedly 

"Your in pain Hunter but its not your fault we ended like this. We love you and Blake. Blake will come around. I promise." She said holding out her hand, "The box Hunter."

"No don't!" Blake yelled out behind him. Hunter turned around, still holding the box. She snatched the box away from him and took a step back. He glanced back at her and then again at Blake when he got closer.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Hunter turned to him.

"I talked to Sensei earlier, he said that the Gem Of Soul never had the power to bring back someone." He told him. Hunter was confused and he turned to look at his mother.

"Then-" He started to say. 

"Haha! She started to laugh. She waved her hand and transformed into Vadinai. 

"Thank you Hunter, for the gem shards. You played right into this one." She summoned her wand.

"No. How dare you play with my emotions like that. Your going to pay Vadinai!" He glared at her.

"Why would you do something like that? That was just low. Even for you." Blake took a step forward.  She looked down at the gems and hesitated for a sec. She then gripped the gems in her hands.

"It's been fun, but I have things to do." She snapped her finger and the mirror appeared and she vanished. 

"Damn, she got away!" Hunter said, "And she has the gems." Blake knelt down and picked up the mirror. Hunter looked over his shoulder at it, staring at his reflection.

"Why did she leave this?" Blake stared at it. The mirror changed and showed a glimps of the past of Blake and Hunter with their parents. 

"This is-This is when we were growing up at the Thunder Academy." Hunter took a look closer, "But why would she leave this?" he looked at Blake.

"Maybe she felt bad." Blake responded, "Come on, let's go." Blake got up. Hunter quickly knelt down and picked up the mirror.

"I'm not leaving this." he said, and they both walked off. As they were walking, they didn't know Vadinai was off watching them. Vex appeared behind her and stared at them also.

"Why did you do that. Why did you leave them the mirror." Vex asked her, "And I might add that you really played the role of their mother well. To well, as if you meant every word." He eyed her. She turned around and held out the Gem.

"Shut up Vex. I got what I came for. I have the Gem Of Souls. With this, I will be unstoppable." and they both vanished. Blake and Hunter were walking down the street, Hunter still holding tightly on the mirror.

"I'm sorry bro, I should of listing to you." Hunter stopped and spoke up.

Blake nodded in dismay, "No, don't be man. I was hoping I was wrong just as much as you were.' Blake responded. They did there handshake and hugged each other. 

"Can we go home now. It's late." Blake pleaded. Hunter chuckled and they walked off.


	3. Episode 3: End of Vadinai Part 1

Episode 3  
  
Vadinai's End Part 1  
  
Dustin woke up early the next day from the sound of his alarm clock. He slowly rolled out of bed and stared at it to find the time. It was 8 in the morning. He was to suppose to meet Marah at Storm Chargers around 10 but first he had to go to work. He was hoping that if he does really good, Kelly would let him get out early so he can go and spend time with Marah. He got ready and went downstairs and out the door. The driveway was empty so his mom and his sister was out. He ran down the steps and out onto the street and started walking towards Storm Chargers. As he was walking he heard a van behind him and turned around. It was Tori and Blake.   
  
"Your up early." Tori looked through the window at Dustin.  
  
"Yeah, Gotta hit work you know." He told them, "What are you guys doing?"   
  
"Blake and I are heading to the beach." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to teach me how to surf again." He added.  
  
"How you doing about last night?" Dustin put his arms on the open window.  
  
"Better then Hunter that's for sure. He's still upset that he was played." he replied.  
  
"And that Mirror?" Dustin asked.  
  
"Sensei says its not dangerous and all it does is see the past so Hunter wants to hold onto it for a while but anyways need a lift?" Dustin nodded and quickly jumped into the van. Tori quickly drove down to Storm Chargers and Dustin hopped back out and waved to Tori and Blake as they drove off. He walked towards the door when he notice Alyssa in a corner talking. He went over and called out her name. She quickly turned around startled.  
  
"Dustin!" she shouted.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" He asked, looking around seeing noone.  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't talking to anyone." She told him He gave a skeptic look at her. "Come on, let's go in. Show me what you do at work." She smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him in.  
  
"Dustin. Your..not late." Kelly looked up from the bikes.  
  
"Yeah." They both walked over.   
  
"Hi." Alyssa smiled, "So Dustin. What is your job around here. Is it the same as Blake and Hunters?" She asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah Dustin. What do you do around here?" Kelly chuckled, "Some of those bikes over there need some repairs." she pointed  
  
"Oh by the way can I-" Dustin started to ask as Kelly walked off.  
  
"Yes Dustin, you can leave early if you get the things done." She interrupted him and went into the back room. Meanwhile at Wind Academy, Shane was training some students and teaching them some moves when Cam walked over.  
  
"Alright guys, take a break for the day." He patted one of them on the back, "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Having fun?" Cam walked to him.  
  
"Oh yes. A lot." Shane sarcastically spoke as he wiped his forehead., "Any luck with the whole Vadinai and Vex thing?" He asked  
  
"Not really. Just the fact that now they have the Gem of Souls. Don't know what they want with it though." Cam admitted honestly, "Anyways what are your plans for today?" He continue to ask.  
  
"Some of my buds and I are going to the skate park. Why don't you come along. I'm sure you need some fun."  
  
"Wont I just get in your way?" Cam hesitantly spoke.  
  
"Naw man, You'll be fine." He said reassuringly, "Besides if they start making fun of you, I'll set them straight, so really man, you have nothing to worry about." He patted him on the back.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Cam told him and they both walked off. They both enter the skate park where Shane greeted his friends with shakes and pats.   
  
"Hey, have you found your brother yet?" One of them asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane turned to him, raising an eyebrow at him,  
  
"Oh your brother is here. He was looking for you. He just left that way 10 minutes ago." He explained..  
  
"Does he mean Porter?" Cam leaned in on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing back here." Shane wondered.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" One of the skater buds said.  
  
" I better find him." He started to run.  
  
"What about or skating session?" he yelled to him  
  
"Some other time bro! Cam come on!" He waved him over, they both started running. As they started running, they entered the streets and looked around. There he found his brother walking in around in circles.   
  
"Porter!?" Shane shouted to him. He turned around and smiled and waved at Shane. Suddenly a huge blast was fired near him, knocking him off the ground.  
  
"Porter!" Shane screamed, running to him. Cam followed behind as the smoke cleared away and Vex appeared.   
  
"Why is it, that every time I have some fun, you rangers are here!?" Vex roared.  
  
"What do you think. Were Power Rangers." Shane spoke, helping his brother up, "And we never let bad guys have fun."  
  
"Fools" He took a step back and was ready to fire another shot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shane whispered to his brother.  
  
"I was in the city for a meeting. I thought I say hi or something." He said, cleaning himself off.  
  
"Stand back, we'll take care of this." Shane pushed him back.  
  
"I'll contact the others." Cam spoke into his morpher. At the beach Tori and Blake were sitting in the sand talking, watching the waves.  
  
"So Tor, I was thinking. There was this really cool movie I wanted to see and-" Blake hesitantly said.  
  
"And you want me to go?" She finished his sentence, "Sure. When? She smiled.   
  
Blake's face lit up with excitement."Tomorrow?" he responded   
  
"Cool, It will be so-" she was about to say when the morphers beeped.  
  
"What's up?" Blake answered.  
  
"We have trouble in the south city, near the skate park." Cam told them.  
  
"Were on our way." Tori replied and they both got up.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" They both morphed. At Storm Chargers Dustin was finishing the last bike and Alyssa was sitting on the counter. Alyssa was smiling, kicking her legs up and watching Dustin. Then her face grew serious and she looked off into the distant.   
  
"What's the matter?" Dustin asked, rising up from the bike with a concern look on his face. The door opened and Marah and Hunter walked in.   
  
"I have to go Dustin. I'm needed somewhere else." She started running to the door.  
  
"Wait but:-" He try to call out to her but she was already gone.   
  
"Ready?" Marah asked, coming up to Dustin.   
  
"Uh." Dustin began saying, scratching his head. The morpher beeped and Hunter answered  
  
"What can I do for you?"   
  
"South City. Vex is here..wait Vadinai just joined us. We need your help." Cam answered back.   
  
"Marah, Duty calls." Dustin ran to the door with Hunter, "Wait here, I'll be back." She frowned but nodded.   
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" Dustin and Hunter yelled. They joined the rest of the gang in the city.  
  
"6 Rangers want to meet their end today apparently." Vadinai began to laugh and levitated herself off the ground.   
  
"Enough talk, we fight." Blake charged. Vadinai waved her staff sending a bolt of lighting right at Blake and knocking him back. The rest of the rangers jumped in the air to strike but Vadinai and Vex both teleported away. Vex appeared behind Shane and slashed him right in the back. Vadinai reappeared on top of a building and shot energy balls from her staff, hitting Hunter and Dustin. She then jumped off and in front of Dustin. She picked him up and threw him inside a building.  
  
"Damn, she doesn't hold back." Dustin try get up. He took out his sword and try strike but Vadinai blocked it and knocked him back down again.  
  
"I'm already sick of you." She hissed and struck him again with her staff. This time though Dustin manage to grab it and was trying to pull it out of her hand.   
  
"I'll be taking that." Dustin shouted pulling harder.  
  
"I don't think so." She snapped back and began to laugh. Dustin looked down and notice energy building at the end of the staff and a huge surge of lighting blasted Dustin knocking him into a wall. He groaned in pain as he try to get out. Collapsing back down, he lost his Ranger form. Vadinai walked over to him as he got out from under the rubble, coughing and moaning. He looked up at her and she took a step back.  
  
"No.." she whispered.   
  
"What?" Dustin asked, trying to get up, holding his injured arm and shaking his head to get all the dust out.  
  
"Dustin.." she began to speak.   
  
"You know my name?" he asked taking a step forward. Suddenly Vadinai was hit in the back by Marah with blast from her finger tips, knocking her forward and making her helmet fly off.  
  
"Don't you hurt him." she yelled.   
  
"Marah!" Dustin was stunned. Vadinai rose back up, her long brown hair was reveled from the helmet and she brushed it out of the way showing her face.  
  
"What!? Alyssa!?" Dustin was even more stun. She gave an evil look at Marah and looked back at Dustin again, "Isn't this a tight situation." She laughed evilly.  
  
"How could you.." Dustin tried to walk to her. She took a step back and snapped her finger. Her staff and helmet appeared in her hands. She put her helmet back on and fired her staff, making Dustin take a step back.   
  
"My own brother a ranger? This could be interesting. The stakes have been raised. Till next time. " she disappeared and reappeared next to Vex.   
  
"Vex, we leave." She commanded him.  
  
"I'm taking a souvenir first." He grinned and ran right past the rangers and to Porter.   
  
"Porter!" Shane turned around and yelled. Before Porter had a chance to do anything, he and Vex disappeared. Dustin and Marah ran out of the building right when Vadinai disappeared also.   
  
"No! Porter!" Shane ran forward and looked around.  
  
"What does he want with him." Tori wondered.  
  
"Vadinai. She's my sister.." Dustin frowned, looking at the ground.   
  
"What?" Everyone said in unison. . Shane grabbed Dustin and shook him.  
  
"What does she want with him man!" He looked at Dustin right in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know." He pushed him off, glaring at him.  
  
"Guys, let's just get back to Ninja Ops." Cam told them and Ninja Streaked away. Marah used her powers and teleported over. She walked down the stairs where Shane and Dustin were still arguing.   
  
"Come on, settle down." Blake told them, breaking them away from each other,"Its no ones fault."  
  
"Wait so your sister impersonates our mother, takes the gem of souls, and kidnaps Shane's brother. What is she trying to do?" Hunter turned to Dustin.  
  
"I don't know!" He raised his voice. Blake nudged Hunter in the stomach and Hunter got the hint to shut up.   
  
"I'm going to look for him. I'm sure Vex wants something. He'll show if I show." Shane ran out. The others were about to follow when Cam shouted out to them.  
  
"Let him go, we have more things to worry about. They sent another alien."Cam pulled up an image from the terminal, "Goes by the name Snake Face. I'll stay here and monitor anything, you guys get going ." They all nodded, morphed and went into the city where they found the Snake. He stood upon two legs and his head was a huge cobra head. His arms were long and slender, and at the end, he had two snake head as hands. His tail was a long rattlesnake tail that snapped every time he hissed.   
  
"That is one ugly thing." Tori said, pulling out her sword. Vadinai appeared next to Snake Face and pulled out her staff.   
  
"Alyssa!" Dustin took a step forward. She snapped her fingers and Snake Face charged forward towards the rangers, spitting out acid from each of its small arm heads. Dustin dodged out of the way and ran to Vadinai.  
  
"You don't have to do this!?" He cried out to her.   
  
"I must Dustin!" She aimed her staff out.  
  
"I know there is still some good left in you. Your still my sister." He told her. She hesitated for a few minutes but then fired at Dustin. He jumped out of the way at the nick of time and got back up.  
  
"Alyssa..." He pleaded, "You wouldn't have left that mirror for Hunter and Blake if you were truly evil. Come on Alyssa!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!" she screamed and fired again.  
  
"And if you had no good in you, I know you wouldn't have said all those kind things to Hunter or even destroyed me on the spot when you had the chance. So that means you still have good left in you. Pull off this attack!!!" He kept convincing her. Meanwhile, Shane was in the park screaming out Vex's name. The park was empty and silence, no one else but him was in the park. Well, almost no body.  
  
"Were you looking for us?" Vex appeared, holding his brother.   
  
"Let him go.:" Shane turned and glared at him.  
  
"I'll exchange." He held him close.  
  
"For what?" Shane took a step forward.   
  
"Your battlelizer powers. " He replied.  
  
"No, I wont give those to you. Never."   
  
"Then you wont mind me finishing him off now will you." Vex held up a sword and put it against Porter's throat.   
  
"Don't do it Shane." Porter try to struggle. Shane looked down to think about it. He couldn't risk it or even trying to challenge him. If he even bothered to fight, it could mean putting Porter in danger.   
  
"Fine.." Shane groaned. Vex began to laugh,   
  
"Haha excellent" Shane took a step forward and held out his Morpher. He closed his eyes and transfer his powers to Vex. Vex held up his sword and the power started to absorb into the green crystal on it.. After the transfer, Shane stumbled from his power drainage and collapsed on the ground.  
  
"I have no further use for you." He looked at Porter and pushed him towards Shane, "Quickly now Red Ranger, My plans are about to unfold and your friends are in trouble. See you there." Vex vanished, his laugh echoing as he disappeared.  
  
"You fool." Porter helped him up, "Now you have no battlelizer power right?"  
  
"I don't know. I have to go and help the others." Shane try to walk.  
  
"Your to weak." Porter ran to him.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just head to Storm Chargers. I'll see you there afterward." He nodded and Shane ninja streaked away to the battle. Vex was already there, side by side with Vadinai.   
  
"Alyssa, I believe in you. I believe your still in there." Dustin took a step forward. Vadinai looked to the ground and then at Vex.  
  
"Let's go. We are through here." She spoke.  
  
"No. Vex began to laugh.   
  
"Shane. You alright." Dustin looked at him, as he appeared next to him.  
  
"Yeah, grand." He sarcastically stated. .Dustin stared at him concerned,. Shane winked and patted him on the back and smiled, "Dude, I'm fine." He nodded and turned to Vadinai and Vex who were arguing.   
  
"You are through Vadinai." He pulled out his sword and slashed her.  
  
"No!" Dustin yelled. Vadinai dropped her staff and the gem of souls and turned back to Dustin and then fell to the ground with a huge explosion. Vex bent down and picked up the gem of souls and her staff. He took the crystal out of the staff and threw the staff aside.  
  
"Why did you do that. Why did you attack your own comrade!?" Shane yelled to him.  
  
"Comrade? I was simply using her. You helped me power up this crystal Shane as she helped me power up the one she carried. Now that I have both of them and the gem of souls, I can carry out my plans." He began to laugh and vanished. Snake Face also retreated and the rest of the rangers ran towards were Shane and Dustin was. Dustin quickly ran over to the debris where Alyssa laid there unconscious.  
  
"We should take her back to Ninja Ops." Cam told them. He nodded and they all left. Back at Storm Chargers Sensei was examining Alyssa as everyone waited silently.   
  
"Well." Dustin took a step forward. Marah put her hand on his shoulder and stayed silent.  
  
"I don't know the condition quite yet. She has lost her powers and for that it has weaken her." Sensei spoke as he got up. Dustin moved through the crowed and towards the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tori turned to him.  
  
"Vex is going to pay." He turned his head to the side to answer.  
  
"Revenge is not the answer Dustin." Sensei walked forward.   
  
"No but it doesn't mean it's not an option." He turned to them, "Besides, we need to get the gem of souls back. Allow me to take care of it."  
  
"This is not like you." Marah spoke up. Dustin looked down for a second and then turned around and walked off.  
  
"We'll look after him." Hunter patted Blake and they both ran up. They exited out side and onto the courtyard. It was raining heavily and the sky began to thunder.   
  
"Where did he go?" Blake looked around. Hunter took a step forward and knelt down, picking up Dustin's moprher.   
  
"I don't think he wants to be followed." He looked at Blake. Shane and Tori walked out and Blake and Hunter turned to them and held up the Moprher. Shane gave a loud sigh and then walked forward.   
  
"I have to head to Storm Chargers. My brother is there. Let me now if you find Dustin or anything out of the ordinary." He said and ran off into the rain. Hunter, Blake and Tori went back down into the Ninja Ops and try to dry themselves off. Hunter put the morpher down on the table and walked over to Cam.  
  
"Why would Vex do something like this." He asked Cam.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. He was holding two crystals, one from Vadinai's staff, and one from his sword. He also absorbed some of Shane's ninja powers and has possession of the gem of souls" Cam explained. Tori knelt down next to Alyssa and looked at her.  
  
"Poor thing. She was being used this whole time." She said. Blake put her hand on Tori's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure she'll come around. We need to find Dustin though." he reassured her. She rose up and nodded to him.   
  
"I know she played us before, but not even she deserves this." Hunter admitted.   
  
At Storm Chargers, Shane entered soaking wet. Porter was chatting with Kelly when they turned to see Shane soaked from the rain.   
  
"Man, I can't believe it started raining all of a sudden." Shane rubbed his hair, getting all the water out and on the floor.  
  
"Shane!" Kelly came around the counter, "Look at the mess you made." She shook her head at him.   
  
"It makes your store stand out more." Shane jokingly stated. She punched him in the arm hard.  
  
'Ow." Shane groaned, rubbing his arm, "I was kidding, I'll clean it up." He chuckled.  
  
Kelly smiled innocently and then walked into the back leaving Porter and Shane alone to talk to each other. Porter walked over and greeted his brother.  
  
"Is this how it's going to be every time Shane. I come and visit and I end up in a huge mess." He smiled.  
  
"Hope not." Shane walked over, "I came over to say goodbye. Not exactly a good idea for you to be here right now."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. To bad though." Porter told him, "So what of your powers?" He asked Shane.  
  
"Not sure. Cam says he drained most of my ninja powers and my battlelizer ability that Skyla gave to me. I'm guessing I wont be able to summon it till I get that back." He answered.  
  
"Well good luck." He patted him on the back, "I have a plane to catch. I'll see you around bro and be careful." He shook his hand and left. Kelly walked back out with a whole bunch of boxes.  
  
"Did your brother leave?" Her voice behind the boxes spoke.  
  
"Yeah."He replied.  
  
"That's cool, remind Dustin to show up for work tomorrow." She continued. Shane frowned and crossed his arm.  
  
"I'll try." He responded. Kelly sat the boxes down and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Why what's the matter?" she asked with a concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing." Shane started to head to the door, "He will be at work tomorrow. Bright and early." Shane smiled at her and ran out. 


	4. Episode 4: End of Vadinai Part 2

Episode 4

 Vadinai's End Part 2

Dustin walked through the rain with one thing on his mind. To find Vex. He was drenched to the bone, as the night sky continue to pour. He entered the open field in the park where he heard a laugh behind him. He slowly turned around and looked off into the distant. Vex appeared in front of him, still laughing.

"Vex.." Dustin whispered, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"You should be happy Dustin. I return your sister for you. You both can be destroyed together." He grinned holding his sword out. Thunder crackled in the background and a flash of lighting appeared. Dustin switched out of his clothes and into his ninja outfit in a quick second and got into a fighting stance. The sky crackled again as Dustin glared at Vex.

"I thought rangers like you had better discipline but here you are seeking revenge." He pointed out to him.

"Dude, enough talk man. Give me back the gem of souls now!" Dustin demanded.

"Come and take them." He laughed. Dustin ran forward and try to kick him but Vex ducked out of the way. Vex quickly turned back around and grabbed Dustin by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He was struggling trying to break free but Vex's grip was strong. Vex began to laugh and tossed him half way across the field. He then fired a few blasts out of his hands towards Dustin. He manage to flip sideways out of the way dodging the explosions as it brighten up the night sky. Dustin wiped his face, clearing the water and ran towards Vex again. Vex did a horizontal slash at Dustin but he manage to jump in the air and landed on top of the blade keeping the blade on the ground. 

"Get off my blade!" Vex screamed!

"Hey man, No problem!" Dustin grinned, jumping up in the air and kicking him right in the face knocking him back. Vex started to get angry. Dustin charged forward again. Vex threw his sword up in the air and did a spin kick, hitting Dustin back and then caught his sword and blasted Dustin sending him onto the ground. Back at Ninja Ops, Tori, Blake and Hunter were sitting around waiting. They were silent for quite while when the whole room started flashing red. Cam quickly went to the Terminal and pulled up an image.

"Its Dustin and Vex." Cam shouted, getting everyone's attention. While everyone was looking onto the screen, Alyssa began to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She sat up and took a look around. She got up and slowly walked to where everyone was and looked at the screen, watching as Vex threw Dustin into the air.

"Alyssa!?" Tori was startled when she looked behind her. Her eyes were still glue to the screen.

'We have to help him!" She screamed out, as she nearly fainted. Hunter caught her before she hit the ground,

"She's still to weak." Cam turned around. Alyssa tried to get back up on her feet and she looked at everyone.

"We have to help him. Come on." She looked at everyone. They all nodded and Hunter helped her walk to the exit. Tori grabbed the morpher and was about to exit when Shane appeared.

'What's going on?" He asked, shaking the water off.

"We found Dustin. He needs our help." Blake answered him.

"We need to get there as fast as we could." Alyssa stated and released her grip from Hunter, "I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you guys." She turned to them.

"Hey, its alright. I'm sure you didn't choose that path on your own free choice." Tori told her.

  


"I'm especially sorry to you Hunter." She turned to him.

"It's alright. Thank you for the mirror." He cracked a smile at her.

"I may have enough power to teleport all of us there. Let's hope it works." She said. She raised one arm and made a fist that started to glow bright white. She waved her hand around and everyone vanished, appearing in the park in front of Vex and Dustin.

"Dustin!" She called out to him and then collapsed into Hunters arm again."Alyssa!?" Dustin turned to the voice. Vex also looked and notice the rest of the rangers. Hunter sat her down and they all ran over to Dustin. Tori handed his morpher back.

"Your going to need this." She said, trying to get her wet hair out of her face. 

"Someone's hogging all the fun." Shane began to joke, "Mind if we cut in." He glared at Vex.

"There's plenty to go around bro." Dustin responded, facing Vex, "Ready!?" he shouted. .

"Ready!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form Ha! Power of Air, Power of Water, Power of Earth, Power of Thunder, Samurai Power!"

"Well then." Vex took a step back, "I might have to even the odds."He stuck his sword into the ground and clapped his hand creating a ball of huge green energy. He slowly opened his hands as a sword started to appear. He then separated his hand quickly and caught the sword still in the air. He then picked up his other sword and got into a fighting stance.

"Two swords huh?" Shane looked surprised, "Ninja Sword!" He yelled taking out his. Everyone else also took out there swords or thunder staffs and they all charged. Alyssa watched as the rangers clashed with Vex. Dustin and Tori try to double team and hit him but he dodged both of them and hit both of them with his swords. Shane jumped into the air and try to slash him but Vex jumped up also and knocked him back down. Blake and Hunter were blasted by Vex on his way down to the ground. He then started to spin is body rapidly, holding his sword out, creating a tornado. No one could go near him as he was spinning. 

"Ninja Sword Gold Mode!" Dustin yelled out, "Dirt Blade!" He slashed at the ground, sending a blast towards Vex hitting him and making him go flying.

"Thunder Cannon!" Everyone yelled, pulling out there big gun, "Fire!" They shot the huge blast at Vex which created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Vex was gone.

"Did we get him!?" Tori took a look around.

'I think so. I don't see him." Shane replied. 

"Yeah! We did it!" Hunter and Blake cheered. 

"A bit to easy." Cam said, unsatisfied with how it turned out. It stopped raining and Dustin ran over to Alyssa and changed back to normal.

"You alright?" He knelt down. She nodded her head and hugged Dustin. The next day came and it was bright and sunny. Everyone gathered at Dustin's house where Alyssa was packing to go home. She dragged her suitcase down the stairs and gave her mom a big hug and went outside where Dustin and the whole gang was waiting. 

"You have to go now?" Dustin walked up to her.

"I think it's for the best. Besides, what use am I? I no longer have magic powers, now that I do not have the gem anymore. I used it all up teleporting you guys." She smiled. She took a step forward and looked at everyone.

"Can I ask you something before you go." Cam spoke up.

"Shoot." She faced him.

"The gem, that gem that gave you powers, where did you get it." He curiously asked.

"The gem of magic. I stole it in a museum in, what's that city." She thought to herself, "Turtle Cove." Cam thought for a sec and nodded.

  


Hunter took a step forward and handed back the mirror to Alyssa.

"The mirror lost its powers when you lost yours." He explained..

"Hunter, I'm sorry." She responded.

"No, don't worry about it." Hunter smiled, "I've seen enough. I'm ready to move on. I've let go of the past. Hope to see you again."  Blake patted him on the back and smiled. 

"Me to." She responded. "Well I better go before I miss the plane." Alyssa waved and hopped into Tori's Van. Tori handed Dustin the keys and he jumped in also and started the engine. He drove away and arrived at the airport. Meanwhile, Cam was back at Ninja Ops researching about the gem that Alyssa was talking about. Pulling out old books and reading through each one of them.

"There's gotta be something here about gems." He looked through.

"What is the matter Cam?" Sensei walked down the stairs.

"I just want to know why Vex wanted to collect each gem. Each gems has their own purpose but they should be connected to each other right?" 

"I'm not sure." He walked towards Cam.

"And the other thing is, I get a feeling that something big is going to happen. Something bad." 

"From Vex?" Sensei raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm thinking bigger." He said and then started shaking his head. I'm just being paranoid. I should be happy. Vex has been destroyed. I should be celebrating!" Cam closed the book and stuck it away.

Out in the courtyard Hunter and Blake were sparring with each other. They both took a break and sat down on the bench.

"So you really moved on?" Blake asked, opening a bottle of water.

"Yeah I think so. I mean I've done a lot of thinking after what happen. I even stared at that mirror a thousand times. I don't know but something hit me and it told me to let go of the past." He replied.

"That's what everyone has been  telling you!" He said, "It's done, it's over.." 

"Yeah. I'm just glad things are back to normal. For now anyways." 

"Dude, I hear ya."He gave him a high five. Around the same time Tori and Shane were walking down to Storm Chargers where they were greeted by Kelly outside.

"Guys don't go in there!" She jumped in front of them.

"Kelly? What's going on?" Tori wrinkled her forehead and placed her hands on her hips..

"There's this ugly snake thing inside. He came out of no where. Started saying he had to hide from the rangers or something." Kelly explained. Tori and Shane exchanged looks..

"Has it hurt anyone?" Shane asked. She thought for a sec and shook her head.

"All right. I think I saw the rangers down the street. Go see if you can get them to help us!" Shane pointed behind him. 

"All right. Good idea Shane." Kelly said and ran down the street. Shane smiled and watched her run down. Tori just looked at him and then punched him in the arm when he started to chuckle.

"Ow! What? Dude, how else were we going to morph!" He tries to state obvious. 

"Shane! You're sending her on a wild goose chase. That's so mean." Tori told him, hitting him again. 

"Ow! All right, all right! I'm sorry!" He started to rub his arm, "What's with you girls in hitting me?" He groaned. Tori glared at him, ready to hit him again. 

"Shane.." She warned him.

"Shane.." He mocked her, She was about to swing again when he put up his arms, "Okay, Okay! Can we go!?" 

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha! Power of Air, Power of Water." They both yelled. They entered Storm Chargers where the Snake Face was pacing back and forth.

  


"Hey ugly, what do you think your doing?" Tori got its attention. Snake Face turn and ran out the back of the building and hopped the tall fence behind the building. Tori and Shane followed him out into the open where Snake Face turned around and whipped his tail at them knocking Shane and Tori off there feet. Snake face quickly lunged his tail forward picking up Tori.

"Shane!" Tori yelled out, struggling to break free. Shane jumped in the air and slashed Snake's Face tail off, free Tori who fell on the ground. 

'Can we destroy this guy quick. I'm afraid that Dustin may have already crashed my van." Tori said, getting back up and taking out her sword. 

"If you say so." Shane chuckled.

'Ninja Sword, Gold Mode!" Tori yelled. She ran into a small fountain and got Snake Face's attention.

'Eat some water!" Tori yelled, "Water Blade!" she sent a blast of water out to him.

"Wait no!" Snake Face screamed out but he was hit by the attack and he exploded.. Kelly came running behind them as the smoke cleared away.

"You took care of him" She said, trying to catch her breath, "I was going to ask you to save my shop but guess I don't need to now.

"Yup your all set. Your shops safe." Shane gave her a thumbs up.

"Have you seen Tori and Shane?" She asked, "A blonde hair girl wearing blue and a black hair guy wearing red."

"Uh, No. Have you checked back at the store?" Tori try to make up an excuse, "We have to go though." And they ninja streaked away before she hand a chance to respond. Kelly arrived at her store a few minutes later and entered in. There standing Shane and Tori near the counter.

"Hey, where were you guys?" She asked them as she walked in.

'Well, we were looking for you when we ran into the Power Rangers. But since we couldn't find you, we decided to wait here." Shane told her.

"Oh cool." She responded, walking into the back. Shane gave a sigh of relief to Tori and they both laughed. 

Back at the airport Dustin and Alyssa arrived at her plane and stopped and looked at each other.

"I'm sorry things had to turn out this way Dustin." She said, putting down her bags.

"Nah, don't worry about it sis." Dustin assured her, "It's been fun. I mean okay minus the whole trying to destroy us part but yeah I think it was fun." 

"Boy will Dad be surprised." Alyssa turned towards the plane entrance, "Catch you around bro." she hit him in the arm playfully and ran off. Dustin just watched as she disappeared out of his sight before he walked off. He got into the van and drove off to Storm Chargers were the gang all gathered. 

"Hey Dustin, she gone already?" Tori turned to him. He nodded, tossing back her keys.

"Dustin, tomorrow is your tournament. I hit the track while the day's still fresh if I were you." Kelly voice echoed in the backroom.

"Oh Yeah, Blake we should do some racing. We haven't since we gotten back." Hunter hit his brother on his shoulder lightly. 

"Oh alright., if you wanna be beat again we can do that." Blake teased, "Don't forget tonight Tori." He looked at her and they both walked off with Dustin. Tori waved to them and then turned to Shane.

"So what of your battlelizer?" She asked him. Shane thought for a sec, completely forgetting about that.

"Hey your right. Maybe I've gotten it back. Guess we'll have to ask Cam!" Shane responded and ran off.

  


"Glad the city is now at peace." Tori whispered to herself and ran after him. 


	5. Episode 5: Cyber Blake

Episode 5

Cyber Blake

Two weeks has passed since the defeat of Vadinai and Vex. Summer has just ended, with school just around the corner. The rangers were getting use to things being normal again and have been moving on with their lives. Blake and Tori have been hanging out with each other more often then usual, enjoying the movie they had planned for. Dustin came in 2nd place in his Free Styling Tournament and was training hard for another one that was coming up. Marah and him have been hanging out a lot and he has been helping her with her Academy classes. Hunter has been going back and forth from both Academy's. He had to make sure the Thunder Academy was still in order and he helps out at the Wind Academy whenever he can. He also has been working at Storm Chargers, brushing up on his motocross skills, and getting things together for school. He's been keeping everything in order but he barley has time for himself. Blake suggested staying at the Thunder Academy but Hunter couldn't tear himself away from his friends and Blue Bay Harbor. Cam had restore Shane's battlelizer powers, with a little computer work. Though it isn't as strong as it use to be, Shane was happy that he got it back for it was a gift from Skyla, someone special to him. Also Cam has been researching the gems that Vex held to find out why he wanted them badly but with no signs of Vex, he gave up on the search. It was a bright Saturday afternoon and Dustin, Hunter and Blake were at the tracks, racing around like old times. They just finished a race, with Blake in 1st, Hunter in 2nd and Dustin last. They all parked their bikes near the bench and took off their helmets.

"Last again. Fun.." Dustin sarcastically spoke, tossing his helmet on the ground.

Blake chuckles as he picked up Dustin's helmet and handed it back to him. "Man, don't worry about it, You haven't raced for a while, your just a bit rusty." He reassured him.

"Easier for you to say bro, you just got 1st again." Hunter pointed out. He started to take his gear off, reaching for his bag to take out his watch,  "Oh man, I'm late. I gotta get to work!" He screamed, grabbing his bag and running off.

Blake quickly turned to him and tries to get his attention, "Hunter!" Hunter didn't hear him and kept on running in till he was out of sight. 

Dustin was watching, sipping his water. Then he looked back at Blake. "So you going tomorrow?" Dustin asked. Blake turned around and stared at him, thinking for a sec and then realizing what he meant. 

His  face lit up as he remembered. "Oh yeah, Hunter's little presentation at the Thunder Academy. Dude of course I'm going."

Dustin climbed off his bike and gathered up all his things, "Alright, well I have to meet Marah. I'll catch you around." he spoke

"You've been hanging out with her a lot. You know you want her." Blake teased, nudging him. 

Dustin knocked his hand away and shook his head. "Dude, were just friends. Now that she's good, I'm giving her another chance.  I mean, she's cool and all, wait a minute, what about you and Tori huh?" He exclaimed. Blake started to blush.

"Yeah, yeah that's what I thought!" Dustin began to laugh.

Blake rolled his eyes at him, "Please Dustin. Don't be an idiot."

Dustin held up his hands in defense, all the while laughing "It's all right man. You can fall for her if you want. I won't say anything to her!" Blake shrugged and walked off with his bike.  Dustin watched and just shook his head, smiling and then rolled his bike off also. He was pretty satisfied with the way the conversation ended. Down at Storm Chargers Hunter ran into the store as fast as he could not noticing Tori or Shane.

  


"Hey Hunter." Tori yelled as he bolted right past them and into the back, "Or not.." She rolled her eyes and turned to Shane.

Shane walked over to her after he was examining the skateboards hanging from the wall.  "What's with him?" He asked. Tori just shrugged, not saying a word. A few seconds later, Hunter came walking out with a whole bunch of boxes. He had 5, stocked on top of each other and he slowly was making  his way to the front and sat them down. He then turned around to Shane and Tori.

Shane walked to him "What's with you man?" Hunter was confused and wrinkled his forehead, staring at him. "You walked right past us. Tori said hey you know." He explained.

"Oh." Hunter nodded, understanding what he meant, "Sorry, I was running late and well I can't really talk now either, I have a lot to do." He replied and patted Shane's arm and went off into the back. Blake entered in and Tori quickly ran to him.

Blake smiled as he greeted the beautiful blonde. "Hey Tor." 

She grabbed his hands and was acting excited. "I'm having a surfing contest with a few friends of mine. Will you come and watch?" Tori asked him right away.

"Oh really? Of course!" Blake responded in excitement, "When?"

"Tomorrow. It means a lot if you come!" She answered. 

Blake lightly hit in her in the arm. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She let go of his hands and brushed her hair out of her face, "All right, well I have to do some things, I'll see you tomorrow then." Tori said, walking out of the door. Shane was off in the corner watching the whole thing, he ambled on over when Tori left and stared at Blake.

Blake looked at him in total confusion before he finally said something, "What? What are you looking at?"

Shane shook his head at him, "Didn't you plan on attending your brother's thing?" He reminded him. Blake smacked himself in the forehead and then started to pace around the store.  "I completely forgot. Man, I was so happy that she invited me, nothing else seamed important. " He stopped and responded

Shane went over to the counter and leaned on it, crossing his arms. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Hunter popped his head out the backroom, "Do what?" He asked, as he walked out and stared at both of them. Blake and Shane exchanged glances and then looked at Hunter.

Blake looked at Shane again, "Uh-I uh was trying to figure out how to improve my racing." Blake stutters to find an excuse.

Hunter started to laugh as he leaned against the wall. "Dude, you don't need to improve your racing. You're good enough as it is."

"Thanks bro." He responded, staring down at the ground.

He eyed Blake carefully "What's the matter?" He asked

"Nothing." He looked back up. Hunter was a bit skeptic but nodded.

"Don't forget tomorrow." He said and went into the back. Shane got up from the counter.

He ran over to Blake and stuck his hand on his shoulder. "Man oh man. Was that close or what?" Shane said smoothly.

Blake went to the door,  "I need to figure out what to do." He said then turned is head to Shane, "Try not to say anything." Shane nodded and waved as Blake left. Down at Ninja Ops the place was quiet. Cam was off with his dad, helping to teach a class. Blake was sitting around thinking of what he could do with Tori and Hunter. He couldn't let his brother down, not after promising him he would be there but he didn't want to say no to Tori because he just couldn't. Then Cyber Cam appeared out of nowhere and he strolled on over to where Blake was sitting.

  


"Dude, why you looking so down?" He knelt down to his level. Blake stared at him not saying a word. He remembered the day when he first met Cyber Cam and how Cam used him to lighten the load around the place. He remembered how he fooled all of us in thinking he was the real Cam. Then an idea hit him.

"Cyber Cam! Can I ask you a favor?!" He quickly asked, scrambling to his feet. Cyber Cam stood back up and raised an eyebrow at him. 

Blake was stuttering to find the right words that made sense, "Can you make a Cyber me? A Cyber Blake or something?" He finally blurted out.

"Why do you need that bro?" He curiously asked. 

"Well, I promised Tori and Hunter I'd be there for them, the thing is they are two different events.  I can't let them down! Please man! What do you say? Is it possible?" He replied.

Cyber Cam thought for a sec and then spoke "Dude, I'm not really sure. I think Cam has the data in the terminal. I guess I could take a look and make a copy of you." Then smiled, "Yeah I can. No problem! I'll see what I could do!" He then vanished. Blake smiled happily then ran out of the room. The day past quickly and night fell onto the city. Dustin and Marah were hanging out at the city benches. Marah was digging through all her bags, "This was so much fun. I love shopping!" Marah giggled.

He nodded as he watched her, "Yeah. Glad you had fun." Dustin replied smiling at her. He then looked up at the clear night sky, staring at all the stars. He then noticed something moving up in the sky. It was some kind of fireball or something heading down towards the ground. He tapped Marah on the shoulder and she looked up and noticed it to. The object fell to the earth creating a huge explosion that shook the whole city. 

Marah fell into Dustin's arm, holding him tight as the ground shook. "What was that?" Marah asked after it was all over.

Dustin released his grip on her and took a look around. "Whoa, talk about weird. I have no idea." he responded, "Hmm." He thought for a few seconds.

She turned to him and shook her head, chuckling. "Uh Dustin, if your thinking of what we should do next, it's usually to check out what just happened." She tries to hint him. 

"Oh-oh yeah, I was just getting there." He answered and started running down the street towards where the mysterious object crashed.  Marah quickly ran after him as they both made it to a huge smoking field. Dustin and Marah slowly crept though the smoke. She held his hand close as the smoke shrouded them, afraid she might lose him. 

She whispered in his ear, "Dustin, can you see anything?"

"I don't-" He was about to say before he vanished.

Marah stood there, glancing around quickly, "Dustin? This isn't funny! Stop joking around!" She screamed out. There was no answer 

She bit her lips and took a step forward. "Dustin! Where did you go!?" She called out again. Then out of nowhere, Marah took another step and found herself falling down a hole.  She tossed and turned all the way down the hill and landed right on top of someone.

She opened her eyes and saw Dustin looking right at her. "Dustin?" She was confused.

He gave a tiny wave at her, "Decided to join me huh." He chuckled,  "Uh mind getting off?" Marah started to laugh and rolled off of him. She got back up, dusted herself off, and helped Dustin up.

 Dustin looked up to the top "When was there a hill here?" 

Marah tapped him on the shoulder and pointed off into the distant. "I don't think this is a hill. I think it's a crater, probably made from that thing. " Marah pointed out to a huge silver ship. 

"You're a space ninja Marah. Recognize this ship?" Dustin asked her, leaning forward to examine it. The door was wide open but the inside was empty when Dustin stuck his head inside. He was about to go in before Marah pulled him out and shook her head at him.

  


"Well?" Dustin asked again.

They both turned their heads to the ship, "No idea." Marah replied.  Dustin thought for a sec.

"This is too weird. What came out of this thing?" He frowned, "I bet it's some evil bug!"

"Dustin, I think we should tell the others." Marah tried to ignore his stupid comment.

"Man will they be crazy about this!" Dustin exclaimed, "Let's go!" And ninja streaked out of there. Marah made an attempt to use her ninja skills that she learned from the academy and also ninja streaked back. They both arrived and went down the stairs where Cyber Cam was working on something at the terminal.

Dustin shouted to get his attention "Yo cyber dude!" He quickly exited out of the program and turned around.

Dustin gave him a suspicious look, "What are you doing?"

Cyber Cam stood up and took a few steps forward, "Nothing man. I'm doing nothing." He responded. Dustin eyed him for a bit and then nodded.

"Seen the real Cam around? We got like major super news about a crash." He exclaimed.

Cyber Cam sat back down in the chair and started to spin around on it, "A crash? Really?" 

"Yeah a crash. It was crazy! So where is he!"

 Cyber Cam pulled up the clock at the terminal. It read 11:30 P.M., "Do you have any idea how late it is man." He pointed at it. 

Marah slowly walked the edge of Ninja Ops, looking at the alarm, "Why didn't this place go off when that thing crashed? I mean that explosion must have been detected through that thing right?" She pointed at the terminal. 

Cyber Cam looked at what she was pointing at and then back at Marah. "I disabled the alarm for the night." He explained, "Dude, if you need the Cam man, just wake him up." Cyber Cam got annoyed and opened a path way for them.  Dustin patted him on the back and went through the door. Marah and Dustin walked down the hallway and turned into Cam's room. He was sleeping quietly as Marah and Dustin slowly crept in. They both leaned over Cam's bed and stared at him.

Dustin snapped his fingers in front of his face in hopes to wake him up but it didn't work. He leaned closer, "Pss." Dustin whispered to wake him up. No response so he tried again. Cam slowly opened his eyes and saw Marah and Dustin staring down at him.

"Ah!!!" Cam screamed from the sight. The scream startled Marah and Dustin.

"Ah!" Dustin jolted back and fell to the floor. Marah took a step back as Cam sat up from his bed. 

He looked down at Dustin, "What in the world are you two doing in my room!?"He shouted. Dustin was rubbing his head, trying to recover from the fall. He stumbled back up and looked back at Cam.

"Something happened." He exclaimed. 

"Something always happens Dustin. I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow." He shot back.

Dustin shook his head and tries to explain, "No-no, I mean something big happened dude. Huge!" He stuttered to find the words.  Cam stared at him confused, still not getting it.

 He glared at both of them, "Just say it!"

"Something fell from the sky and created a huge crater in a field. We went to investigate but whatever was in there, was already gone." Marah explained for him. Dustin nodded, agreeing with her.

Cam began to calm down a bit but was confused still, "What? Ninja Ops sensors would have picked it up." He responded.

"Your cyber double disabled the alarm." Dustin informed him. Cam got quite annoyed, looking away from them.

  


He was quiet for a few seconds then turned back to them, "Mind leaving so I can put some pants on?" Dustin and Marah exchanged looks and ran out of the room. A few minutes later Cam walked out into Ninja Ops main area. He saw Dustin and Marah sitting around chatting. He nodded to them and went to the terminal.

He hit a few buttons on the terminal and it turned on, "Cyber Cam!" He yelled out. Cyber Cam appeared behind him.

Cam turned and glared at him, "Did you disable the alarm?" Cam questioned him. He nodded, not saying anything.

"Is your wiring all messed up? Don't do it again please." Cam asked him. 

"All right man, chill." Cyber Cam replied and vanished again. Cam walked over to Marah and Dustin.

"You two go home.  I'll handle this." Cam turned back to the terminal.

 "Whoa man, someone is cranky." He stood up, "Relax, things will be fine bro, I'm sure." Cam nodded and cracked a smile. 

Dustin gave Marah a push to the stairs. "Come on Marah. Think we fell down enough holes for tonight." He joked and they both went upstairs. Morning arrived and Blake woke up from the sound of his alarm clock. It was 7 A.M. and he quickly got dressed and washed up. He took a peak in his brothers room and found him fast asleep still.

He closed the door slowly and thought to himself, "Good, He's not up. Let's hope Cyber Cam is done." He ran out the door and into the driveway of the apartment buildings where an old navy car was sitting there. 

He patted the roof of the car, "Let's hope this baby still runs." He said, getting in and starting it. The engine rumbled a bit and then started up. Blake hit the steering wheel with excitement and then backed out and went straight to Ninja Ops. He quietly walked down the stairs and into the empty room. 

"Cyber Cam?" He whispered, looking around the room. He called out his name again and this time he appeared. 

"Yo Blake!" He called out. 

Blake went to him, "Well, any luck!?" He asked in excitement.

Cyber Cam nodded, "Yeah it's done. Took a while though. Cam man was up half the night looking at things because of Dustin and Marah." He explained.

"Well come on! Let me see! I don't have much time." Blake ignored him and looked at his watch. 

"All right. All right!" He replied. He hit a button on the terminal and a flash of light shot out of the terminal and a figure began to form. Blake stared in awe as the figure was near complete. After it was done, he walked over and examined it. He was looking at an exact replica of himself. Only difference was the clothing.

"He looks so real." Blake waved a hand in front of his face. The clone swatted Blake's hand away.

"Do you mind?" He glared at him.

Blake covered his mouth, holding back his excitement, "This is awesome!"  

Cyber Cam nodded his head, "He's just like you man. I was going to give him a tweak in personality but I knew you'd get mad so I didn't." He explained, "The only thing he cannot do is morph. Which was pretty obvious. He has no morpher." He pointed at his wrist.

Cyber Blake paced around the room and then turned at Blake, "Well, You programmed me to cover you in a tough situation. What is it?" He asked. 

"I want you to go with Hunter to the Thunder Academy so I can go with Tori today." He responded.

Cyber Blake shook his head, "No, I will go with Tori. You can go with your Brother." He chuckled.

Blake evilly glared at him, "What no. If you're programmed to be exactly like me, then you should know how I feel about her." He argued back. 

  


The look-a-like eyed Blake, "Exactly, I feel the same way. Besides, what if Hunter asks you to help demonstrate and use your little morphing abilities. What then?" He shot back at him. Blake got angry, knowing that he had a point there.

"Fine!" He responded, "Don't do anything stupid." He waved a finger at him, "I'm going back to get ready. Your to meet Tori at Storm Chargers in an hour." He walked off. Cyber Blake waved as he ran up the steps and then vanished from the room. Hunter was up when Blake arrived back home. He was combing his hair when he heard Blake opened the front door.

He walked to the door and greeted Blake, "Where have you been?" Hunter asked. Blake just shrugged and walked passed him. He was still pretty bummed because he really wanted to go with Tori. 

"I'm ready when you are." Blake turned back to him, "The car is working so we can use that to get to the Thunder Academy." 

"Nice bro." Hunter responded. After Hunter gathered his stuff, they both got into the car and started driving down the street. Shane was walking along the side when they noticed him. He turned around and stepped in front of the car. When Blake came to a full stop, he walked to the passenger's window.

"Hey guys. You heading out?" He asked as he looked in.

"Yeah, just for today. We'll be back in the afternoon." Hunter responded. Shane nodded as he stared at Blake.

"So I see you made your decision." Shane told Blake, "She mad?" Blake scratched his head and was trying to figure out what to say.

"Not sure. Ask her." He finally responded, "We better go.  Since we can't Ninja Streak or use any of our ranger gears, it'll be a while before we get there." 

Shane laughed, "Yes that must suck. Sensei won't even bend the rules just for a little bit. All right then, later." He backed away from the car and watched them drive off. He waited in till they were out of view and then went to Storm Chargers. As he walked in, he saw Tori polishing her Surfboard. 

"Hey Tor!" Shane called out to get her attention. She looked up and smiled as he came over.

She laid the board on the counter and greeted him, "Shane, what are you doing here?" She asked.

He crossed his arm and leaned against the counter, "Oh nothing, just came by to say good luck. I just saw Hunter and-" he started to say before he saw Blake come out from the back, or at least someone just like Blake.

"Dude, wait a minute. I thought you were, weren't you just, oh wow." Shane couldn't find the right words to say.

Cyber Blake stared at him, not sure what he was getting at, "What's the matter Shane?" He asked.

Shane just stood there stunned, "Nothing, I just thought you were with-" He began to say before

Cyber Blake cut him off, "No and Tori and I have to hit the beach. She can't be late. We'll catch you later bro." He spoke before Shane got a chance to say anything else. 

Shane scratched his head, "All right, well good luck Tori." He said and then turned to Cyber Blake, "Later Blake." And they both went out the door. It was mid afternoon and Dustin and Shane were the only ones with nothing to do so Shane decided to hit the moto tracks and watch Dustin practice his free styling. Dustin has gotten better, making riskier and riskier moves each jump he made. He slammed his foot on the pedal and went flying off the ramp into midair. He was about to do a stunt but was hit by a blast out of nowhere.

Shane ran to the rail, "Dustin!" He shouted, as Dustin let go off his bike and started to fall.

Shane quickly looked around and saw no one, "Dustin Morph!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

  


"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" Dustin shouted, transforming into his yellow suite and landing safely on his feet. The yellow ranger turned towards where the fire was shot and there stood a male figure all in white with black designs all over his body. The figure freaked Dustin and Shane out for he had no face either. All he had with him was a long rapier like sword. 

"Where is the scroll of time?" He spoke in a monotone.

Dustin took a step back, stunned, "Whoa, he has no mouth but he can talk!?" 

"Dustin, we've met plenty of monsters with no face or mouth." Shane smacked his helmet.

"Where is the scroll of time?" He asked again.

"You're not getting it!" Dustin answered him, "Why don't you just go home." The figure took out his long rapier from his sheath that was on his back and got into a fighting stance. 

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Air!" Shane yelled. Dustin and him both got out their ninja swords and started to charge at the guy. They both slashed him a few times but he didn't even budge.

Dustin took a step back, "What? Not even a scratch?" The man took his rapier and did a cyclone slash attack at Shane and Dustin, knocking them back a few feet. He then stopped suddenly and fired a shot from his rapier hitting both of them again. 

Dustin groaned, "Man, he really hurts." He struggled to get up. Not far from the battle, Tori and Cyber Blake were driving around after the surfing contest.

"Wow, that was fun. I did pretty well don't you think?" Tori asked him.

Cyber Blake smiled, "Oh yeah, you were great!" He responded. They were passing the motocross-racing track and notice a huge explosion. 

Tori stopped the car and got out, "What was that?" She asked, as she closed the door. Cyber Blake also got out and walked right next to her.

"No idea. Better inform Cam." Cyber Blake stuck his hand on her shoulder.

"No, we should check it out!" Tori responded and ran down the path. Cyber Blake followed her as they both ran into Shane and Dustin and the mysterious enemy. 

Tori screamed, "Dustin! Shane! You guys all right?" She helped them both up. 

"Just in time. This guy is tough." Dustin looked back at him. He was holding out his rapier, ready to attack again.

Tori turned to Cyber Blake, "Come on! Let's moprh!" She told him, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form Ha! Power of Water!" Cyber Blake stood there trying to figure out what to do. He knew he couldn't morph and took a few steps back.

"Come on Blake!" Dustin yelled to him, "Quickly!" and the three Wind Rangers charged at the enemy again. They both tried to strike him but the guy blocked every attack and jumped in the air. The rangers looked up at him as he fired down a hail of lasers from his sword. The rangers moved out of the way, trying to avoid the blasts.

Shane turned to Cyber Blake, "Blake, what are you waiting for!?" Cyber Blake shook his head at them. The man landed on the ground again and when he looked up, he was staring at the Non-morphed ranger. He swung his sword and a fired a huge shot at him. Blake was ready to embrace the attack, knowing it wouldn't do any damage to him. 

"No!" Tori screamed as she ran in front of it, taking the hit directly in the chest. 

"Tori!" Cyber Blake shouted to her, as she fell to the ground. He ran to her and knelt down, holding her hand. 

"Tori! Don't do that!" He was angry. 

"We better retreat." Dustin and Shane ran to them. The man took a step forward and then was shot a couple of times, making him fly back. The rangers turned and saw the Thunder Rangers ridding up on their Tsunami Cycles. 

"Hunter and uh Blake?" Dustin looked at him and then at Cyber Blake again.

"Whoa, what's going on!?" Shane was stunned.

  


Tori sat up and looked at the Navy Ranger, "If you Blake, then who is he?" She turned her head at Cyber Blake.

 He stood up, "He's the real Blake. I'm just a cyber clone." Cyber Blake looked down at the ground, "That's why you didn't need to save me. I think I'm done here." He spoke. He gave a small wave and vanished.  Everyone was too stunned to say anything. They all turned to Blake who was just as speechless. 

"The scroll of time isn't here. I will find it." The faceless man spoke up as he got off the ground from his recent attack. He started to walk away and then vanished into thin air. The whole team went straight to Ninja Ops where Cam was no where to be found. Hunter and Blake were both arguing with each other and Tori just sat there in silent. Dustin and Shane did everything they could to keep things under control but were having a pretty hard time doing so. Blake knelt down to Tori and lifted her chin up to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Tori." He spoke to her.

"If you didn't want to go, you should have just said so, not have some fake replace you." She brushed his hand away. 

Blake shook his head, "I did, I really did. I didn't want to let both of you down." He tried to explain. 

Hunter took a step forward, "Things could of gotten worst with what you did. If you just told me you wanted to go with her, I would have been fine with it." He spoke, "Instead you just lied."

Blake stood up and turned to him, "I know bro. I know! I get it all right." He started to get annoyed. He turned back to Tori, "You were in the same situation as I was before Tori. Remember when you promised Shane to watch his skating session and then promised me to go to the movies." Tori stumbled to get up and thought for a sec and nodded, "Yeah." 

"Well then, you know that I was just trying not to let both of you down!?" Tori looked down and bit her lips. A few seconds of silent passed by and she cracked a smile. She punched Blake hard in the arm, "Don't do it again then." 

Blake was rubbing his arm, "Yes ma'am." He smiled, "I promise, the next thing you do, I'll go."  And they both hugged.

 "I'll have Cam disable Cyber Blake so he won't cause any more problems." Shane spoke up.

"Dude, I love happy endings." Dustin said with sarcasm in his voice as he stared at them. Hunter smacked him in the side of the head. They all heard footsteps behind them and saw a tattered Cam stumbling down the steps. He made it to the bottom and collapsed. 

"Cam!" Everyone shouted and ran to him. 


	6. Episode 6: Scroll of Time

Episode 6

Scroll of Time

The rangers helped Cam to his chair as he groaned in pain. They all exchanged looks at each other, figuring out what happened. Dustin knelt down in front of him and waved his hand in his face. 

"Let me guess, A run in with a faceless sword wielding guy?" Dustin guessed    

"More like a faceless lance wielding women." He replied, trying to clean himself off from the dirt and everything. 

"Another one?" Tori asked.

Cam nodded, "Yes, and they were looking for the scroll of time no doubt." He turned to the bookcase where the scroll was.

Shane rubbed his chin, "Really? And how do you know that?" He asked. 

Cam turned back to them, "Because they're Kaiser Warriors." He replied, "I researched up on things when Dustin discovered a crashed ship."

Dustin stood up and thought for a sec, "Oh, oh yeah!" Dustin remembered about last night. 

"So mind telling us what they are, and what there doing here?" Hunter asked. 

Cam turned his chair around to the terminal and pulled some stuff off screen. "They are called Kaiser Warriors. Strong, fast, intelligent alien fighters." 

Blake bent over and took a look, "And they want to take over the world right?" He looked at Blake.

"Well yes and no." Cam replied, "They don't work for themselves. For many years now, they have been trying to find a way to summon up their masters or something. At least that's what Father has heard from other academies. Who knows how they discovered the scroll of time."

Hunter walked towards the stairs, "Well let me know if you find anything. I have to get back to the Thunder Academy. I left with such a haste and their kind of expecting me back." He said and ran up. 

"Be careful guys." Cam told the rest, "They have the power to disguise as anyone." He warned them.

"Well we'll keep an eye out. Will you be okay?" Tori asked. Cam nodded and everyone scurried out of the room. Tori and Blake were walking along the beach as the sun began to set. 

Tori turned to the ocean and stared out. Blake looked at her in silent, then she spoke up, "I hit really good waves today. Wish you were really there to see them." She continues to stare out into the ocean.

"I know. Sending a cyber computer image isn't exactly the same." He looked down at the ground. Tori turned to him and put her hands on his shoulder. Blake looked up and stared right in her eyes. 

"I'm sure, if it was you there, you'd say exactly what he said and believe me, he was very sweet." She reassured him, "Like I said, don't do it again or I have to teach you a lesson next time." and they both started to laugh out loud. After they finally settled down, they both were silent. 

Blake finally broke the silence, "I know-I know uh, I-oh how do I say this." Blake began to blush. Tori looked at him confused, listening closely, "Man, haha this was so much easier earlier." Blake looked out into the water.

"What Blake?" Tori turned his head to her. 

"Well you see, when I was planning on going with you to that surfing contest, I was going to tell you.." He began to trail off. 

"Come on Blake! Spill it!" she stuck her hands on her hips. 

"Nothing! Never mine!" Blake replied.

Tori's jaw dropped, "No I don't think so! Tell me!" She smacked the side of his arm.

  


Blake cracked a smile at her, "Well then, you just gotta catch me." He laughed and started running.

"Blake!" Tori screamed running after him down the beach. Night fell and Dustin and Shane entered the empty Storm Chargers where Kelly was cleaning up and getting ready to close.

Dustin tapped Kelly on the shoulder, "Need a hand?" He asked. 

She turned around, "Oh Dustin! Shane!" She smiled, "I'm all set. Just closing the place for the night. What you two doing here?"

Shane took a look around the store, "Nothing, just checking up on you." He spoke as he walked.

"Well thank you very much boys, but I have the place handled." She told them. Dustin began to chuckle and Kelly smacked him.

"I'm sorry. Were just trying to help." Dustin snickered.

"Fine then, Lock up if you insist." She tossed him the keys, "I'll see you around." And she walked out. Dustin glanced at Shane and then at the keys.

"Dude, you work here. You know how to lock the doors so do it." He pointed out. Dustin nodded and they both went out the door and locked it up.

Dustin tossed the keys up in the air and caught them, putting them in his pocket, "There, that was easy!" Shane just shook his head, trying not to laugh.

Dustin looked around and then back at Shane, "What?" He asked. 

"Nothing man, nothing. You're just one of a kind." He patted his back and walked off.

"Yeah, I am! See you in school!" Dustin yelled out to him. Shane turned and waved goodbye and Dustin stood there till he was gone. He started to hum a happy tune as he went to the back of Storm Chargers into the ally way to find that shortcut he often took to get home. He was about to climb the fence when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Kelly. 

He jumped back, "Dude! Don't do that! You scared me!" Dustin yelled.

"Really? Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Home. I locked up for you remember?" He pointed to the direction of his house and turned around. Kelly grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around at her. Dustin was going to knock her hand off but she intercepted it with her other hand. She then took one of Dustin's hands and flipped him on his back.

He started to groan, "Oh man, when did you learn to do that?' He rolled over and got back up. She slammed him against the back wall of Storm Chargers and lifted him up, "Where is the scroll of Time?" She asked.

"Wha-what?" Dustin tried to break free, "I'm guessing you're not Kelly." 

She held him tight and began to change into her original form. She was the female Kaiser warrior. She then changed back to Kelly, "Where is the Scroll of Time?" She asked again.

"I don't know!" Dustin screamed at her, kicking her in the stomach. She took a step back and Dustin fell to the ground. She lunged forward and picked Dustin up and threw him against the fence. 

"If you don't give me the scroll, then I will just take drastic measure." The Kelly Imposter said, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Dustin laid there, looking at her. She waved her hand in front of her face and changed into Marah. 

"This pretty girl won't be pretty for long." She evilly laughed. Dustin glared at her, trying to get back up, "Don't you touch her." He started to get angry, "You will never get the scroll. Not as long as it's at the academy!" Dustin blurted out. He realized what he did and covered his mouth, "I uh-not the academy. I mean not." He tried to change what he said but she didn't believe him. 

  


She cracked a smile, "You're not too bright, are you?" She replied and vanished. Dustin smacked himself in the forehead a couple of times, "Please hope the world is standing when I wake up tomorrow." He whispered to himself and then headed home. The female Kaiser appeared on a hill over looking the city. The male was already there waiting for her. 

"Well?" He spoke, turning around.

"The academy." She sweetly told him, "And I have a plan on how to get in it." She smiled.

The next day came and it was finally the first day of school. Summer was over and teenagers from all over the city were gathering at the school. Tori was stuffing her extra stuff in her locker before school started. She closed the locker door and stuck her backpack on, looking around for anyone she recognized. Dustin was walking down the halls with his head down. He was bumping into people but he didn't even bother to look up.

Tori spotted him and jumped in front of him, "Hey Dustin!" 

He looked up and smiled, getting a better grip on his bag, "Hey Tori." He said with a monotone. 

"What's the matter?" She asked, as they both walked down the hall.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." He quickly replied and entered his classroom quickly. Tori gave a weird look and walked away, running into Shane.

"Do you mind?!" He turned around, "Oh Tori! I didn't see you!" He changed his tune before she got mad. Dustin came running down the hall to them, Tori and Shane turned to him.

"Dude, I found you, I'm having a mental block. I can't remember where the academy is?" He whispered to them. 

Shane gave a big sigh, "Dustin, how do you forget. It's in the woods, near the waterfall. You've been in a thousand times." He told him. Tori wrinkled her forehead and eyed Dustin carefully

"I saw you two minutes ago, you were all bummed out." She spoke up. Dustin looked at her and just shrugged, "You know me. I can't stay down forever." He said and walked off. 

Shane tapped Tori to get her attention, "He does have a point. Come on, class time." He pulled her into the classroom. The school day was going rather slow. Tori was jotting notes down as the teacher was talking. Shane was already asleep since the first 5 minutes of class. Suddenly in the middle of class, their morphers beeped, waking up Shane from his deep sleep. The whole class and the teacher turned to both of them.

"Ms. Hanson. Mr. Clarke. I told you at the beginning of class to turn all cell phones off and watches on silent." The teacher scolded them.

Shane covered his wrist and looked at Tori then back at the teacher, "Yeah, uh I have to go to the bathroom really, really bad." He said, slipping out of his chair and out the room.

Tori slowly got up from her seat, "So do I." She said.

"Well Ms. Hanson, You will have to wait in till he gets back." He said. She bit her lips then walked to the teacher and whispered something in his ear.

The teachers eyes widen, "Oh my, well don't just stand there! Take care of it!" He told her and shooed her out. She exited the classroom where Shane, Hunter and Blake were gathered, talking to each other. They all nodded to Tori as she joined them.

Looking around, "Where's Dustin?" She asked. Then a classroom door opened and Dustin ran out. 

"Sorry!" He said, "Well let's go!" He waved them over as he ran to the exit. They all followed and exited the school. They went down the stairs and were about to call Cam when they ran into him.

"Blue Bay Harbor Cliffs!" He shouted to them. They all followed him through the city and up a huge hill that over looked Blue Bay Harbor. They found Cam standing there, looking off into the distant. 

"Well why did you call us?" Shane asked.

"Those Kaiser Warriors." He began to say, "They are good. They are very strong. In fact they might defeat us." He said, not bothering to turn to them.

Everyone glanced at each other, "What? Why are you telling us this?" Hunter asked him. Cam turned to them finally and raised his hand summoning a rapier sword.

  


Dustin took a step back, "That's not Cam!" He shouted. Everyone threw off their clothes and appeared in their black ninja outfits. 

"A smart boy you have there." Imposter Cam shouted, running towards them. The rangers scattered and surrounded him in a circle. Imposter Cam closed his eyes and stood there. Everyone charged at him and he jumped up right in the air. They all looked up as he came flying down at Tori. She jumped out of the way in the nick of time as he nearly hit her. Blake snuck up behind him and knocked his Rapier out of his hand. He tried to throw a punch but the imposter intercepted his fist and flipped him over. The imposter saw his rapier and tried to run to it but Shane manages to grab it and tossed if off the cliff.

Shane nodded in dismay, "Not weapons." And he attempted to round house him. The imposter grabbed his foot and held it. Shane tried to break free but he was holding tight. The imposter then kicked Shane's one leg that was holding him up and he collapsed. Hunter was charging from the side but the imposter slammed Shane's foot that he was still holding onto into Hunter's stomach.

"Wait a minute." Dustin thought to himself, "If he's here, where is that female one." He looked around, "No! The academy!" He started to run down the hill. 

"Dustin! Where are you going?" Blake called out before Hunter fell on top of him. Back at the academy, Cam was outside in the courtyard reading his book quietly. He was so into his book that he didn't even hear the Ninja Ops alarm go off. The sound of a familiar voice snapped him back into reality as he looked up and saw Tori. 

He closed his book and stuck aside, "What's going on Tori. Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked her.

"We have an emergency, the others are under attack. We need to help them!" Tori explained. Cam stood straight up and nodded, "Lead the way."

Tori started to stutter, "I think-Think they changed location, you might need to locate them." She spoke.

"All right, let's head into Ninja Ops, I can find them on the terminal." He told her and they both ran out of the courtyard. They quickly went down the stairs where the whole place was flashing red. He jumped in his chair and rolled all the way to the terminal and turned the alarm off. He pulled up a map of the city and was trying to locate them.  Tori was looking around the room when she notices the Scroll of Time laying on the shelf. 

"I found them!" Cam shouted, zooming in on Blue Bay Harbors Cliff. An image appeared of the gang battling the imposter.

"Hey that's me..." He whispered, "And is that Tori?" He looked closer to the screen. He then turned around to Tori who was staring at the scroll. She then eyed him and summoned her battle lance.

Cam bolted right up from his chair, "No way!" He shouted. The Imposter Tori smacked Cam in the side of the head as hard as she could with her battle lance, knocking him out. 

"We got to stop meeting up like this." She stared down at the unconscious green ranger, "Tell the yellow ranger I said thanks for his help." She chuckled and went to the shelf and picked up the scroll.  She heard someone running down the stairs. It was Dustin, nearly falling down half the stairs. .

His jaw dropped open, "You!" He pointed at her.

"Dustin, I came to see if the real Cam was all right." She said.

He shook his head, "No, I know you're the imposter! Give me the scroll!" He took a step forward.

 She started laughing, "Please Dustin, you're too late." She laughed and fired a blast from her hands. Dustin dodged the blast and it went straight through a wall. When the smoke cleared she was gone. Dustin ran to Cam and smacked him a few times, waking him up.

"Cam! Cam! They took the scroll!" He shook him. Cam sat up fast and looked around.

"Are you all right?" Dustin asked him. He shook his head and stood back up and ran to the shelf.

  


"Damn!" He yelled out. Dustin and Cam both turned to the steps as Hunter, Blake, Tori and Shane came down. Cam and Dustin eyed them all carefully; making sure an imposter wasn't with them. They were looking at Cam and Dustin in suspicion also. 

"Be careful, they might be imposters." Hunter whispered to Shane.

"How do we know you aren't!?" Dustin snapped back. 

"Fine Dustin, what kind of plant did I give you last summer?" Tori asked.

Dustin thought for a sec, "You didn't give me a plant." He replied, "Am I right Victoria?" Tori's jaw dropped as everyone looked at her.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone my full name!" She got angry.

Dustin started to snicker, "Sorry, it slipped." He replied.

Tori glared at him, "It's okay, Waldo!" She shot back. Dustin was stunned as Blake and Hunter started to laugh hysterically. 

"All right Victoria and Waldo, lets chill out." Shane interrupted their argument. 

They both glanced at each other and nodded, "Shane! There's a huge spider on you!" Dustin pointed on his shoulder. Shane started to freak out, running around the room, trying to find it. Everyone started to crack up laughing except for Cam who just shook his head as he watched Shane still screaming.

"Are we done proving that no one is an imposter now?" Cam asked. Everyone nodded and Shane finally settled down, turning a bit red from the scene he made.

Cam sat down in his chair, "You don't seam to get that they have the scroll of Time. The one I used to go into the past." He told them, "We have to get that thing back." and he turned to the terminal. Everyone walked over to the terminal and stared at the screen as Cam searched the city. 

"I can't find any traces of them." Cam spoke after a bit of silence. 

Shane patted Cam on the back, "We'll check out the city. I'm sure they'll come looking for us!" He said and they all ran up the stairs and into the courtyard.

Hunter gave a big sigh, "So much for school." he said, "We should split up. Cover more grounds that way." Everyone nodded and went their own directions into the city. Dustin was walking through the park, humming a tune, forgetting that he was actually trying to look for someone. Lately people have been finding him so he just walked around and sure enough someone called his name. He turned around and saw someone in the shadows wearing a brown cloak. 

"If it isn't the yellow ranger." He softly spoke, "The one that nearly ruined everything." 

Dustin took a step closer to see better but he stayed hidden in the shadow of the trees.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't remember? Well of course not. I've been a way far to long." He chuckled.

Dustin was getting a bit annoyed, "Show yourself!"

"If you insist." He said, and took a step forward and threw off his cloak.

"Holy-" Dustin jumped back and got into his stance, "But we-we destroyed you!"  


	7. Episode 7: Call of the Wild Part 1

Episode 7

Call of the Wild Part 1

The wind was howling in the lifeless park where the only two people were Dustin and the mysterious figure. What Dustin discovered was quite a shock as the mysterious person stepped out of the shadows.

"This can't be right." Dustin yelled out when the figured revealed his green armor from the cloak and held up his broad sword.

He shook his head, "Oh but it is. Vex has returned." Vex laughed.

Dustin kept his guard up, "We saw you blow up though. This doesn't make sense." He kept saying.

He continue laughing, "Do you really think I collected these gems just so you can destroy me in the end?" He held them up, "As long as I have these, I am unstoppable. My plan is working exactly how I want it." 

He glared at Vex and snapped back, "No one is unstoppable. Your going down one way or another!"

"We shall see." Vex responded and raised his sword. 

Dustin held up his moprher, "Enough talk man!" He shouted, "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Earth!" The yellow ranger took out his ninja sword and got into a defensive stance. He was about to attack when he was struck in the back by a lighting blast. Dustin dropped his weapon and fell to the ground smoking. The attack was so immense that he lost his ranger form and with the last ounce of strength, he turned to see who attacked him. Off in the distant he saw a man walking towards them. He was wearing long cloaks that hung all the way down to his feet like a dress and had a long horn coming out of his head. He had a pale face and he held a staff in his hand. He walked past the yellow ranger and to Vex.

"Master Org. I see you decided to join me after all." Vex turned to him.

"We both have a common goal, that is to destroy the rangers. The proposal you made intrigues me."

Vex grinned, "As long as you don't get yourself destroyed again, everything will work out."

Master Org started to get angry, "Don't you worry, I won't let the same fate happen to me again!" 

"Good, because the Gem of Magic doesn't have enough power to bring you back again." Vex patted him on the back and walked to the unconscious ranger, "I think we should let him go this time. Let him inform the ranger's  of their fate to come." And they both walked off and vanished.  Tori, Hunter, and Shane were sitting on the couch as Storm Charger, taking a break from their little search and were watching T.V. Kelly was hanging surfboards on the wall off in the distant. She took a huge white surfboard and lifted it up above her head and on the wall. After she was sure it stayed on, she knelt down underneath it to pick up the mess she made. Shane turned to watch her and noticed the Surfboard slowly sliding off its stand.

He bolted right up, "Kelly, the surfboard!" He called out. Everyone turned to her direction as the board fell from the wall. She closed her eyes, too scared to get out of the way. Seconds past and nothing happened, when she looked up she saw a guy holding up the surfboard. Kelly moved away and stood back up. He was a young man with long hair and a goatee. He wore a grey shirt and cargo pants. He lifted the board back up and stuck it on the wall.

"Thank you." Kelly finally spoke up.

"Should be careful next time." He looked at her. 

  


Kelly nodded her head, "I will, I haven't seen you around before Mr.." She trailed off.

He held out his hand, "Baliton. Merrick Baliton." 

"Well Merrick, welcome to Storm Chargers. What can I do for you?" She asked. Shane, Tori and Hunter all walked over to Kelly and Merrick. 

"Oh Merrick, this is Hunter, Tori and Shane. If you're knew around here, they can show you the great places you can go." She told him.

Merrick nodded to each of them and then turned to Kelly, "Nah. I'm not really here for sightseeing." He explained.

Shane crossed his arms, "So what are you here for?" He curiously asked.

Merrick thought for a sec and then answered, "I'm looking for someone. Guess he isn't here. Then again, he wasn't much of a sports kind of guy anyway." He looked around at the gears.

Hunter walked over to one of the moto bikes, "Oh come on! Who doesn't like motocross?" He sat in one of them.

"Actually, I don't find it interesting to race around in circles on a little bike." He scratched his chin and stared at the skateboards. Hunter's jaw dropped and he just shook his head in disbelief. Merrick pulled out a silvery blue wolf shape phone from his pocket and dialed a few numbers.

"I should get going, nice meeting you guys." He waved to them and walked out. He walked outside and held the phone to his ear. A male voice picked up on the other end.

"Sorry Cole, nothing seams out of the ordinary here." He informed him.

Cole was silent on the other end for a sec, "Well, Master Org has to be there. That's where that guy Vex went. I'm sure of it." 

Merrick leaned against the wall, "What exactly happened. I mean how is it possible that Master Org is even alive again." 

"No idea. Taylor and I were just hanging out when out of no where, that green guy with the sword showed up. We did everything we could to stop him but he was too strong without our powers." He explained.

Merrick listened closely, "Yeah? Then what?"

Continuing with his story, "Well anyway, We both follow him to the woods where he entered this weird cave and used some sort of gem on it. I think it was the gem stolen from the museum here a while back." 

"What was in the cave?" Merrick questioned. 

"Some altar or something. He blasted the gem at the center of the altar while chanting a few words and Master Org appeared from the smoke. Then they both vanished. Then you know the rest. Princess Shayla woke, and now were back in business again. On top of that Merrick! Danny and Max are no where to be found!"

"Partying around the world huh. They'll show." Merrick couldn't help but chuckle, "All right, I'll do everything I can here, get here as fast as you can Cole." And he hung up. Back at Ninja Ops Cam was flipping through books, figuring out what Kaiser warriors wanted with the scroll of time. He heard Marah and Kapri both screaming from the top of the stairs. Cam tossed the book on the floor and ran up into the courtyard to see what all the ruckus was about. Dustin was stumbling, mumbling words and trying to make his way forward. Sensei walked over and pushed him on a bench.

"Sit Dustin. You need to rest." Sensei spoke to him and turned to Cam, " I will call the other Rangers. Marah? Kapri? Will you assist me?" He looked at them. They both nodded. Marah didn't want to leave Dustin but knew she had to listen to Sensei. Cam knelt down in front of Dustin.

"You all right man?" Cam asked. 

Dustin shook his head, "Man I feel like I was hit by a moto bike that was racing in a 250cc." He groaned.

  


Cam rolled his eyes, "Dustin, you really need to think before you talk." He told him, "What happen? Was it the Kaiser warriors?" 

"No." Dustin turned to him, "It was Vex. I mean I think it was. I barley remember. He ambushed me in the park and some other guy was with him." Dustin replied.

"I had a feeling we didn't see the last of Vex. What did this other guy look like?" Cam asked.

"He had a horn, and a staff. I lost it from there. I was out like a light, dude." Dustin scratched his head. The rest of the rangers ran into the courtyard and greeted Cam and Dustin.

Tori was the first to speak, "Is Dustin all right?" She asked. 

Cam nodded, "Yeah, just a little out of it. He just needs to rest." 

"Mind filling us in?" Shane asked. 

"Vex and some mysterious guy attacked him." Cam started to pace. 

Everyone glanced at each other, "But didn't we destroy him though?" Hunter spoke up.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, I mean where has he been this whole time?"

"Making friends I guess." Cam replied. 

Kapri called out from the distant, "Cam! Ninja Ops is flashing red. I think the alarm is going off!" 

Cam gave a big sigh and nodded and everyone except for Dustin ran down the stairs. Cam looked into the terminal and saw a guy fighting a whole punch of weird grey warriors. There were so many of them, attacking in groups. Their eyes and mouths were purple and they had a small horn coming out of their heads. They attacked the guy with their clubs and whatever else they could find.

"Hey it's Merrick!" Tori pointed out when she recognized the face.

Shane took a closer look, "Whoa, look at those moves he's pulling off! We should give him a hand." They were all about to leave when Dustin came down the stairs.

He waved a finger at them, "Dude, your defiantly not leaving me behind." They nodded and ninja streaked to the scene of the battle. They turned and saw Merrick punching and kicking all the warriors away from him.

"Merrick!" Tori shouted out to him. He turned to see who was calling him and then flipped backwards to dodge an attack. He ran to them as the grey warriors regrouped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "It's not safe here."

Cam took a step forward, ignoring his warning, "You obviously fought these things before." 

"The Putrids is my battle. Stay out of it you guys." He snapped at them. 

"Come on guys. We can take them." Shane ignored his request and led the charge. Merrick turned and watch as they clashed with the Putrids. Tori blocked an attack and side swipes a Putrid. She then did a back flip and joined Blake for some double team attacks. Dustin was off in the distant having a two on one battle. They both charged him and he flipped over and behind them. He then did a roundhouse kick, knocking one out. The other one quickly turned around and kicked Dustin in the legs, making him lose balance. The putrid pulled out a club and was about to hit Dustin. He managed to roll away and scrambled to his feet before he was hit. The Putrid then lunged forward to attack again but Dustin intercepted and flipped him over. Shane was pulling off fancy ninja moves nearby, knocking all the Putrids away. He was too busy fighting off one of them that he didn't notice another one behind him. Shane was nearly struck by one of their attacks, but Merrick came in just in time to catch the attack and knock the thing back. All the putrids regrouped and retreated.

Hunter scratched his head, "Well that was easy." He said proudly.

Merrick rolled his eyes and turned to them, "Don't get in my way next time." He scolded them.

Shane walked over to him, "Hey man, we just saved your butt. What's the deal?" He asked.

"The deal is, this is my fight. I can't have city kids getting in my way all the time." He pushed him aside and started walking.

  


"City kids!?" Shane yelled back, "Do you have any idea who we are?" Merrick ignored him and continued walking.

"He needs an attitude adjustment." Blake watched in till he was gone.

"Acting as if he's some kind of ranger or something, ha." Shane joked, "He'll probably end up asking us for help, that's when we will-"

Tori cut him off, "Help him." Tori glared at him, "You were going to say that right?"

Shane shrugged, "Sure, whatever you say." 

Dustin put his arms around Shane, "Hey, us "City" kids may not be able to help him but I'm sure he won't mind help from the Power Rangers." He winked.

Cam nodded, "Dustin makes a brilliant point." 

Hunter high fives Dustin, "Whoa Dustin. You're actually right."

"Heck yeah, of course I am." He responded. Meanwhile, out in the woods, Vex and Master Org were walking down a trail. Out of no where, the Kaiser warriors appeared in front of them. Master Org held out his staff, ready to attack. 

"Put that thing down." Vex snorted.

The female Kaiser took a step forward, "So you're the one that sent the message?" She asked.

Vex nodded, "Yes I am." 

"Then you must have been the one who gave us the planet location of where this thing was." She held up the time scroll. Vex nodded again. 

"So I suppose you want something in return?" The male kaiser finally spoke up.

Vex walked past them and looked out into the distant, "You want to summon the demons of ancient times, is that correct?" They both nodded, trying to see what he was getting at, "That scroll of time can only let you time travel. It cannot bring someone to the presents. It is not powerful enough to do that."

The male Kaiser ripped the time scroll out of his partner's hand and held it up, "Then what use is it?" He started to get angry.

Vex turned around to him, "Take the scroll of time and go into the future. In the year 3000 there will be technology behind imaginable.  Find something that will help you."

The kaiser warriors glanced at each other, "Why do you continue to help us? This doesn't make us allies!" She growled. 

He ignored her comment, "When you open the portal, time here will freeze as long as it remains open. I will close it as soon as you past through. Use whatever you find in the future to get back here." He responded. They nodded and opened the scroll of time. A huge blue portal opened and they passed through. Everyone in the city, The rangers, The people, even Master Org froze in position. Vex used the gem of magic and a shimmering pink light shined off of it protecting him from any effects the Scroll of Time had. He struck his sword at the floating scroll and the scroll incinerated, restoring time. 

Master Org looked around, "What just happened."

Vex stated, "We must distract the rangers in till they return."

Master Org grinned, "Leave that to me." 

"What of the Wild Force Rangers?" Vex asked as he watched him walk away.

Master Org stopped dead in his tracks and turned his neck, "6 Rangers. 12 Rangers. Makes no difference. None will be left standing." And he vanished. Around that time, Shane and Hunter were walking down the city streets, chatting up on a few things that happened. As they walked, Shane's eye caught someone at the Harbor Café. 

"Whoa, dude, check her out." Shane stopped Hunter and pointed. He pointed to a young caucasian woman with long blonde hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt and jacket, along with back pants. She was reading a paper as Shane stared at her.

  


"Who could she be?" Hunter whispered to him.

"I wish I knew." He mumbled as he kept his eyes fixed on her. Then they noticed Merrick walking past the café. He stopped cold in his tracks and turned towards the women. She stood up with a huge smile on her face as they both hugged. 

Shane's heart sunk, "Must be one of Merrick's friends." He groaned. Hunter patted Shane on the back and they both walked over to them. Merrick and the strange women turned to them.

"Hey Merrick!" Shane called out. 

Merrick rolled his eyes, "Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

"Merrick, You didn't tell me you made friends here." She spoke up.

"They're not my-" Merrick was going to say before Shane interrupted.

He put out his hand, "Names Shane. Shane Clarke." 

She smiled and shook his hand, "Taylor Earheart." She then turned to the dirty blonde boy next to him. 

Hunter gave a small wave at her, "Hunter Bradley." She nodded back to him. Merrick then stepped forward and tapped Taylor on the shoulder. She turned to him and he whispered something into her ear.

"Well boys, we have to go." He turned to Shane and Hunter. They both waved as they walked off.

Taylor and Merrick walked down the street and into an ally way.

"You met nice friends." Taylor told him.

Merrick just shook his head in disbelief, "Whatever happened to 'focus on our mission' you always rambled on about?" He said sternly.

Taylor just chuckled, "We are." She responded and leaned up against the ally wall.

"So where's Cole and everyone? How long have you guys been here?" He asked.

"We just got here. Cole and Alyssa went to explore the city. We contacted Danny and Max and are on their way."

With a bit of concern, "And Princess Shayla?"

"She's fine. She's on the Animaria." She reassured him. Merrick sighed with relief and filled her in on the details. Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was talking to Dustin and Tori, when Blake walked down the stairs. 

"So any luck with the whole Vex thing?" He asked them. Before Cam had a chance to answer, the alarm went off. They ran to the terminal where they saw Master Org blasting everything insight. 

Dustin turned to Tori, "Think we should stop him?" 

"Good idea." Tori replied. They all turned away from the terminal and lined up side by side.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!"

They all went to the city as fast as they could, and found Master Org laughing as he walked through the city debris.

"Yo! Grumpy! Over here!" Blake called out to get his attention. Master Org turned to the 4 rangers. 

"Rangers, So nice for you to join me." He grinned and fired a lighting shot at them. They all dodged the attack and took out their weapons.

"Sonic Fin! Lion Hammer!  Samurai Sword! Navy Antler!" 

"Your toys are useless!" Master Org snarled at them. He was then hit by two blasts off from a distant. Shane and Hunter were riding up on their Tsunami Cycles. They hit the brake right next to the other rangers and got off their bikes to join them.

"Sorry were late. Miss anything good?" Shane said.

Dustin shook his head, "Nope. We are just getting started.

"Hawk Blaster! Crimson Blaster!" The red and crimson ranger called out.

"ThunderStorm Cannon!" They put all their weapons together.

  


"Let's make this quick and go home guys." Cam shouted to them. 

"Fire!" The Rangers shouted and launched a huge blast from their weapon. It went at full speed towards Master Org. He was grinning as he took his staff and held it in front of him. He then swung his staff and deflected the attack right back at the rangers, sending them flying to the ground.

He slammed his staff on the ground and started laughing, "Fools. Do not underestimate the power of an Org!" The Rangers struggled to get back up, only to be hit again by more attacks from him.

Hunter groaned, holding his chest and looking up, "He's really strong! What do we do!?" Then suddenly, 6 figures appeared in front of the down rangers. As the smoked cleared away, the rangers notice that each person was wearing a distinct color suite. Yellow, Black, Red, Blue, White and Silver. 

Master Org glared at them all, "If it isn't the Wild Force Rangers." He raised his staff, "I've been waiting for this."

"We defeated you before, we can do it again." Merrick yelled out to him.

Tori looked up and stared at the Silver ranger, "Doesn't that sound like Merrick?" She said. Merrick ignored her comment, "Lets go guys!" And the wild force rangers charged forward. The Ninja Rangers all got up and stood there watching as the Wild Force battled Master Org. They were doing well, knocking back Master Org then striking him in the back, making him drop his staff. Master Org then waved his hand and vines came out of the ground, grabbing each of the wild force rangers. 

"Haha!" Master Org started laughing, rasing the rangers into the air. 

Shane took a step forward, taking out his ninja sword, "We gotta help them!" He looked up at them. The others pulled out their swords and jumped in the air and slashed at the vines, freeing the captured rangers who safely landed on their feats.

"Thanks!" Cole turned to them.

"Come on, let's take the trash out." Shane responded. The Wild Force, and Ninja Rangers all lined up side by side and turned to face Master Org. Master Org started to hesitate and took a step back. 

He evilly laughed, "You may have one this battle, but you won't be so lucky next time." And he turned and vanished. 

"We showed him." Dustin patted Shane on the back.

"Show him what? He got away!" Shane glared at him. Dustin slowly took his hands off and looked away from him. The Ninja Rangers demorphed and turned to the wild force rangers.

"Thanks for your help!" Tori walked to them. 

"You.." Merrick stared at her, "You're the city kids." He was a bit shocked.

Hunter and Shane glanced at each other, "City Kids. Wait a minute." Shane thought for a sec. Merrick nodded to the rest of the WFR and they demoprhed also.

Shane's jaw dropped, "Merrick!?" 

Hunter patted Shane on the shoulder and pointed, "Hey, it's Taylor too!" 

"Who would have thought? You guys are power rangers." Merrick chuckled.

Cam glared at him, "Hey, what's wrong with us being Rangers?"

Merrick just shook his head, "Amateurs. Leaving kids to defend a city." Cole took a step forward and stuck out his hand to Shane, "Excuse my friend. He tries to do a lot of things on his own.." Cole explained.

"Reminds me of someone else I know." Dustin smirks, nudging Shane. Shane rolled his eyes and shook Cole's hand. Cole then turned to his group and started introducing them.

"This is Alyssa, Max, Danny and apparently a few of you already met Taylor." He pointed each of them out, each one waving as their name was called. 

Meanwhile Master Org was walking through the woods, grumbling to himself. 

  


Vex stepped out from the side, "Pathetic."

"Shut up! I'm not done!" He snapped back, "Damn Rangers. I need a stronger power."

Vex held out his hand, "The Gem of Powers should do the trick. Go on use it." Master Org looked at the gem carefully, then snatched it out of his hand and held it close to his face.

"Yes, with this I can destroy them." He squeezed it tightly in his hand

"In exchange, I want your horn." Vex stared at him.

Master Org raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you want with my horn? This horn is what sustains my power."

"With the Gem of Powers, you no longer need your horn. I could use it to help make a powerful weapon. A weapon you can wield." He grinned. Master Org thought for a sec, looking down at the Gem then back at Vex.

"Whatever means to destroy the Rangers." He responded. Vex took out his sword and Master Org closed his eyes as Vex slashed at the horn. The horn fell, Master Org turning away before he saw it hit the ground. He walked off and vanished with the gem of powers, not saying a word. Vex bent down and gripped the horn in his hand.

He smiled, "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I have what I need from him and for a bonus, he might get rid of the rangers for me. Either that, they will get rid of him. What a good day." 

Down at Storm Chargers, both ranger's teams were hanging out and talking. Shane was off on the couch with Dustin, Max, and Dan. Dustin leaned over listening to the stories that Dan was telling about their trips around the world.

"It was really cool. Then Max and I got in a big of a jam but we manage to get out." 

"Sweet!" Dustin exclaimed, "Then what? How did you get out!? I mean, they were after you right!?"

Max and Dan grinned at each other, "Arm wrestling!" Dan shouted out. 

Shane shook his head, "Are you serious? No fighting?" 

Dustin just laughed, "Shane's just saying that because he can't win at arm wrestling." 

Shane turned and punched him, "Dude, Can to!" Dustin kept on laughing, "Fine then! Let's go!" He rolled his sleeves up and knelt down in front of the table. 

He finally calmed down, "Nah. I'm good." He snickered. 

"I will!" Dan jumped out off the couch and knelt down on the other side. Tori, Kelly and Taylor were off at the counter, watching the arm wrestling event. It looked like Shane was winning, but then again, Dan didn't look like he was even trying. Shane started to lost strength as Dan pushed a little harder. 

Dustin was watching closely "Come on Shane!" Shane was losing more and more. Max was cheering. Then Dustin jumped in and started to help Shane out of the blue. Max jaw dropped and he joined in and helped Dan out. 

Taylor just shook her head, "Is this how Dustin and Shane are all the time?"

Tori and Kelly exchanged looks, "Pretty much." Tori nodded. Then they heard a crash nearby and they turned and saw a row of bikes toppled over and you could see Hunter and Cole near them.

"Cole!" Hunter shouted trying to lift the bikes up. Cole just shrugged and went over to the Surfboards, "Whoa, and what are these!?" He asked as he lifted them off the stand. They slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground. Then something else caught his attention and he went over to all the gears, throwing them everywhere.

"Someone better stop him. He's trashing my store." Kelly looked at him.

"Sorry." Taylor turned to her, "He hasn't really seen these things before." 

Tori and Kelly blankly looked at her, "What has he been living under rock?" 

  


"No just the jungle." She responded. Then they turned to the arm wrestling match which just turned into a wrestling match. 

Taylor sighed, "I'll take care of this." The blonde walked over and picked Max by the ear and tossed him on the couch. She then shot a look at Dan, who crawled onto the couch also. Dustin and Shane exchanged looks and stood up. 

"Funs over guys. We have issues on our hand. No more fooling around!" She scolded them. Then Cole got a ring and he answered the phone, "What's up!?" 

Merrick was on the other side, "Guys, Master Org is attacking again. The park." He responded.

Cole hung up and looked up at everyone, "Duty calls!" The door opened and Blake and Alyssa came walking in. 

With a bit of jealousy in her tone, "Where have you two been?"

"Just showing Alyssa the city." He explained. Tori shook her head and grabbed Blake by the hand.

"Come on, were needed."And they all ran out the door. Cam was at Ninja Ops talking to his father about recent events that have been happening.

"It doesn't make sense Father. Vex has collected three gems and apparently resurrected a powerful enemy of the Wild Force Rangers. The Kaiser Warriors are no where to be found, and they still have the scroll of time, which I might add, must have been used because I swear, we all froze for like a second or two. What is Vex up to!?"

"We shall see Cam." Sensei responded, "I fear the scroll of time has been destroyed. Thus why time has been restored, that is my only explanation."

Cam sighed, "And Vex?"

 "Why Vex is trying to collect all these items, I do not know. I just hope it will not be too late to stop him." He reassured him.  Then the alarm went off and he ran to his terminal. He saw the rangers gathering and he bolted right out of the room to join them. The rangers lined up, facing Master Org. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Cam yelled out and joined them in the line.

Dustin chuckled, 'Hey Dude, that was my line." He joked. Master Org turned to face them and glared at them all.

"His horn!?" Cole was stunned.

Merrick was a bit shocked to, "It's gone!?" 

The Ninja Rangers exchanged looks at each other, "Is that a bad thing?" Hunter asked. They all sighed, unsure if it was or wasn't.

"Let's do it guys!" Cole yelled out.

"Wild Access!" The wild force shouted.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" 

"Wild Force Rangers!" They got into their animal stances.

"Ninja Rangers!" They got into their ninja stance. Master Org laughed loudly and held up the gem of powers. He used all his energy and fired a shot from the gem, sending a chain of green lighting at the rangers. The rangers dodged the attack and each pulled out their power weapons. 

"I am sick of losing to you rangers." He shouted, firing another shot. Hunter jumped out of the way and fired from his crimson blaster. Master Org took his staff and deflected the attack right back him. He then twirled to face the other rangers that where behind him, and fire a blast from his staff hitting Tori, Max and Dan. Master Org started to walk towards Merrick. Merrick took a few steps back and took out his Lunar Cue. He grinned and raised his hand, making a vine rip out of the ground and grab a hold of Merrick, lifting him into the sky, dropping his Lunar Cue.

"Merrick!" Shane yelled out, jumping in the air. Master Org fired a shot from his gem, hitting Shane in the chest and sending him back on the ground. 

"Let's put it together!" Cole called out to the wild force, "Jungle Blaster!" 

  


The rangers formed their super weapon and faced it at Master Org.  He started to get angry, squeezing the gem and launching another attack at the wild force rangers. The rangers held strong, still keeping a grip on their Jungle Blaster, as he continuously fired at them. 

Cole pulled the trigger, "Fire!" Master Org shot a beam of energy from his staff at the Rangers as they fired their weapon. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded, sending the rangers flying backwards and destroying the weapon.

"Haha!" Master Org started to laugh. The Ninja Rangers regrouped and was shocked on what happened. Master Org turned to them and blasted a shot while they were off guard. 

"Yes, Victory is mine!" He raised his staff at Merrick, "Goodbye Lunar Wolf Ranger!


	8. Episode 8: Call of the Wild Part 2

Episode 8

Call of the Wild Part 2

The vines were strong and Merrick couldn't break free. Master Org was laughing as he charged up his staff and aimed it right at him. The rangers struggled to get back up, but they were beaten pretty badly. 

"Oh how I dreamed for this day!" He kept on laughing. He was about to fire, when women dressed in all white, with a white crown on her head came running out of no where and jumped on Master Org. He lost his balanced and fired the shot, missing Merrick and hitting the vines. Merrick landed on his feet and looked to see what happen.

His eyes widen, "Princess!" He called out. Master Org grabbed her and threw her off of his back. 

"The princess? Here? Perfect!" He held out his gem at her. Merrick ran and stepped in front of her.

He held up his Lunar Cue, "You will not hurt her!" He glared at Master Org. The Ninja Rangers stood up as quickly as they could and took out their ThunderStorm Cannon.

"Fire!" They shouted, firing at Master Org while he was caught off guard. Master Org held out his staff to block the attack and it deflected and went straight into the ground, creating a huge explosion and smoke that shrouded around him. In all the confusion, Merrick grabbed Princess Shayla.

"Retreat!" He shouted to all the rangers and they all fled to Ninja Ops. Both rangers team walked down the stairs. The wild force was looking around, exploring every part of the room. The only ones that didn't come down was Merrick and Princess Shayla. Cole bent down at the terminal and looked at all the buttons. He was about to touch one of them when Cam grabbed his arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said sternly.

"What is it?" He stared back down.

Cam responded, "We use that to activate weapons and zords and whatever else we need from this thing. Do you understand?" 

"No idea. I care for animals, not computer." He told them and sat down to listen to Alyssa's and Shane's conversation.

"Why does he seam so cold and distant?" Shane asked her, "Merrick I mean."

Alyssa shrugged, "He's always like that. It took forever before he finally joined us. Even then he always kept his distant. Always walking around or exploring instead of hanging out with us. You just have to be patient." Shane just sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"Back with this guy, this Master Org. What happened to him? Because man, he got a major power boost." Hunter walked forward and changed the subject. 

Cam thought for a sec, "That gem he used. Vex had that one."

Blake shook his head and sat down next to Tori.  "Man, if he didn't have that, We would have been all over him."

Tori nodded and put her head on his shoulder, "Yeah. He got us good." She sighed.

Taylor was standing near the exit, she walked forward and looked at everyone, "Why did we run? We should have stayed and fight." She looked at everyone.

Dustin was twirling around in the chair, "Dude, we got our butts kicked if you haven't noticed." He stopped and responded. 

Taylor shot him a dirty face, "Don't' call me dude." She snapped at him, "We shouldn't be wasting our time here. Let us take care of him. We just need to try again right?" She looked at everyone.

"Let's think of something before we rush things." Max spoke up from the corner. 

  


Taylor shrugged, "Maybe the kid is right." She smirked.

Max slapped the ground and rose up, "Don't call me a kid!" He shouted out. 

She chuckled, "All right Max. I'm sorry. I just don't like sitting around knowing that Master Org is out there, destroying everything." She explained. 

Cole jumped to his feet and went to her, "Don't worry. He will be destroyed." He reassured her. 

She nodded and turned to everyone, "All right! What's our plan?!" Meanwhile, in the courtyard, Merrick and Princess Shayla were sitting on the benches. They were silent before Merrick finally turned to her.

"What are you doing here!?" He finally asked.

She turned her head and responded, "I had to come and see if you guys were all right. I couldn't just sit up there without any means of contacting you. I don't have my necklace any more remember. I was worried."

He cracked a small smile, but then it soon faded, "I'm suppose to protect you. If anything happens to you, I would fail all my duties and vows that I have made." He softly told her.

She shook her head, "Merrick! Is that all you care about!? Full filling your duties!?"

He looked away, "No, it's not just that. It's, it's.." He trailed off. 

She lifted Merrick's chin up and guided his head till they locked eyes, "Look around you Merrick. This isn't like 3000 years ago. Were in a new age, with friends. We even met new friends here. You don't have to do everything yourself. Why do you continue to keep your distant?"

Merrick sighed, "I don't know." He replied.

"Open your heart, let them in. You accepted them as comrades, now except them as your friends." She said.

"But." He tried to protest. 

She pressed her finger on his lips, 'Shhh." She said softly. He nodded and she smiled at him. She then got up and walked a few steps and looked out at the courtyard, "Once Master Org is gone. I will have to leave and." She spoke. 

Merrick stood up and interrupted, "I will go with you this time." He already knew that once Master Org would be defeated, that she would have to leave once again.

She turned to him, "No Merrick. We've been through this. Your place is here." She said. He shook his head, refusing to accept the answer this time.

"By the way, what has happen to Zen-Aku." She asked, changing the subject.

"After you left, I ran into him and we traveled the world together. When I sensed Master Org has returned, he disappeared out of the blue. I have no idea where he is now." He responded.  Dustin came up the stairs and into the courtyard. He saw Merrick and Princess Shayla and waved to them. 

She glanced over to him then back at Merrick, "They need us." She picked up her white dress off the ground and walked away. Merrick looked at the ground as she went down into Ninja Ops with Dustin. He then followed. He went down the stairs and found the rangers sitting around.

"Merrick! Just in time!" Cole called out to him. He nodded and leaned against the wall.

"All right, we all agreed that we cannot take Master Org head on, so instead we need a few people to distract him, so we can get the gem." Taylor explained the plan. 

"That's our plan!?" Merrick said bitterly. Princess Shayla shot a look at him and he sighed, "Perfect!" He tried to put on his game face. 

"Tori, Alyssa and I can handle this!" Blake stood up, "He can't get us if we use the bikes." 

Alyssa stood up next to him,  "Good idea Blake!" 

Tori rolled her eyes and stood up also, "Let's do it!" 

"Then Hunter and Dan can sneak up behind him and hold him back while Shane and I grab the gem!" Cole said excitedly. 

  


Dustin scrambled to his feet also and looked at everyone, "Dude wait, what do I do!?" He asked.

Cam walked from his terminal, "You, Max and I will finish him off." He explained. Dustin and Max nodded. Everyone stood up and got into their morphing stances.

"Wid Access!" The wild force shouted.

"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" The rest shouted.  

Tori and Blake were riding up on their Tsunami Cycles and Alyssa rode on her Savage Cycle through out the city. They were then attacked by Master Org who turned around the corner and faced them. The rangers separated and drove around Master Org. 

"Three little Rangers about to meet their end." He shouted and blasted a shot. The blast nearly hit Blake but it missed by an inch. He hit the break and turned to face Master Org. He hit the gas and went flying at him, firing shots from his bike. It didn't phase him and he shot a blast from his staff, knocking Blake off his bike. The bike continued forward and slammed into a building and exploded. 

"My bike!' Blake struggled to get up. Alyssa and Tori rode right past Blake and towards Master Org. He fired a shot but they swerved out of the way and continued at him. Alyssa held out her hand and a row of sharp nails came out of her glove. Tori took out her sword and held it out and they both collided with Master Org, knocking him down. Master Org stood back up and fired a lighting shot at both of them sending them flying off their bikes. The Crimson Thunder Ranger and the Black Wild Force Ranger both snuck up on Master Org while he was busy attacking and held his arms.

 He dropped his staff but held onto the gem tightly, "What is this!? Let me go!?" Suddenly Cole and Shane jumped out of a bush and started running towards the captive Org. Master Org simply laughed and squeezed the gem, sending a power surge through him and zapping Hunter and Dan. The power was too much that they both let go and stumbled back. He picked up his staff and twirled around, hitting them both with it. He then turned back and fired a shot at Cole and Shane, nearly hitting them. 

"Damn. It didn't work!" Shane yelled

"Anyone got a plan B?" Cole asked, trying to get back up. He walked forward and fired a shot at the top of a building where Cam, Max and Dustin were hiding. Parts of the building exploded and crumbled, making the rangers lose balance and fall. Merrick appeared on the scene and saw all the rangers down. Master Org turned to him and then was hit by a blur of black. Then it went straight towards Merrick and  revealed itself as a familiar creature. 

"Zen-Aku!" Merrick shouted out in surprised. He turned to him and nodded, "Where have you been?"

"A warrior does not interfere with another warrior's enemy. I stayed away to let you and your friends battle this out." The wolf beast replied.

"A fine time to mind your business!" Merrick sarcastically spoke, "So why help now!? 

He turned and faced Master Org, "You were taking to long." He smirked and took out his blade. 

Master Org started to get angry and held out his staff. Zen-Aku charged forward and started to battle Master Org as the Rangers regrouped and watched.

"Is it just me or do I see a wolf?!" Dustin pointed out. No one said anything, they were watching closely. Zen-Aku slashed at Master Org with his blades and knocked him back. Master Org took the gem and fired a shot at him but he dodged out of the way. He knocked the gem out of his hand and Shane jumped up in the air and caught it. 

"No!" Master Org tried to get to his gem but Zen-Aku blocked his path. He then started to feel the effects of his missing horn. His vision started to get cloudier and was losing balance. The power was draining from him.

"Now Merrick!" Zen-Aku screamed out to him. 

  


"Go guys!" Merrick signaled them. The ninja rangers took out their ThunderStorm Cannon and the Wild force Rangers took out their Jungle Sword. Zen-Aku held onto Master Org as he screamed out to attack.

'No! I will not let this happen!" He struggled to break free. 

"Fire!" The Ninja Rangers yelled.

"Jungle Slash!" The wild force yelled out and both attacks went straight towards Master Org. Zen-Aku pushed him forward and jumped out of the way as the attack collided right into Master Org, creating a devastating explosion. As the smoke cleared away the Rangers searched around to see if they were victorious.

Dustin and Max jumped around, "We did it!" They both yelled out. Shane and Hunter high fives each other and Blake hugs Tori. Everyone was cheering loudly except for Merrick who looked down at the ground. They all returned to the wind academy courtyard where the wild force rangers were getting ready to depart. 

Shane held out his hand, "Thanks for all your help, man." 

Cole shook his hand, "No my friend. Thank you." 

"Sure you can't help and stop Vex with us!?" Dustin asked. 

The wild force exchanged looks and shook their head, "We can't. Now that Master Org is gone, Shayla must take our powers back." Taylor explained. 

"Well that's all right. We have one of Vex' s gems, so that should give us an edge." Cam held it out.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Hunter asked them. 

Alyssa chuckled, "Well, I took a lead of absent from my teaching. I better get back to that." 

"Yeah and the air force won't be too happy that I left out of the blue. It's going to take forever just to convince them to let this issue slide." Taylor shrugged.

"Back to taking care of animals again." Cole said proudly, "Where's Merrick and Princess Shayla?" He looked around. Merrick walked down one of the paths in the courtyard and ran into his old enemy, Zen-Aku.

Merrick nodded to him, "Thank you for your help." 

Zen-Aku walked past him and stopped, "I was only redeeming myself from the evil I have done. That is all." He spoke, "Will we be traveling together again now that it's all over?" He asked.

Merrick didn't turn to him, he just simply stared off into the distant, "I do not know. I think I'm done running away." He responded.

"Well then, this is goodbye friend." He said and vanished. Merrick turned as he disappeared. Princess Shayla was coming down one of the paths and ran into Merrick.

"Are you ready?" She asked, getting his attention. 

He ran to her and held up her hand, "Please let me go with you. Don't leave me." He whispered

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry Merrick. I told you the first time we had to departed. You belong here. How many times will we go through this?"

"Then stay with us. You no longer need to go back to sleep. We drove the Orgs away, this time forever." He reassured her.

She shook her head again, "I want to but I cannot. This is what I was chosen to do."

He brushed a hair out of her face, "Is that all you care about? Full filling your duties?" He repeated what she said from the last argument. She frowned and held out her hand. Merrick sighed and pulled out his moprher. He hesitated for a sec and then put it in her hands. He then folded her hands and brought it to his face and kissed it gently. After a few seconds, Merrick finally let go and she picked up her white dress of the ground and walked right past him, not saying a word. Merrick turned and watched her walk away. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head at him. A single tear rolled down her face.

  


"You are not alone, you are with friends. Open your heart and let them in." And she continued walking. She walked down the path and greeted the rest of the rangers. She wiped the tears from her face and then smiled at them all. She held out her hand and each wild force ranger gave up their morphers once again. 

"This is not goodbye, remember?" She reassured them. They all nodded.

"We'll meet again,  Princess Shayla." Cole said. 

"It was good meeting you all." She turned to the Ninja Rangers. They all nodded and waved as she took a step back.

"In till next time Rangers." She waved and a white light appeared upon her. Merrick ran as fast as he could, barging through the group to get one last look at Shayla. She smiled her brightest smile and disappeared with the light. 

"Goodbye Shayla." He whispered and turned to the others.

"You leaving again?" Alyssa asked after a bit of silence.

 He thought for a second and then smiled, "No, not this time. Think I will hang around Turtle Cove for a while." He softly replied. He walked over to Shane and held out his hand, "Good working with you." 

Shane a bit stunned, shook his hand, "You to. Hope to see you around again" He responded. Merrick nodded and turned and walked off with his friends. The sun was setting as they walked off, the ninja rangers waved goodbye as they disappeared into the woods.

"What a day." Dustin shook his head. 


	9. Episode 9: Confession

Episode 9  
  
Confession  
  
The next day came quickly and Master Org was now all in the past. Things were looking good for them. They were able to conquer anything Vex threw at them and even acquired one of the gems. Cam was researching the gem while the rest went off to their second day of school. Sensei called in and sorted out the issues of them leaving in the middle of the day so they wouldn't get into any trouble. Tori was at her locker before her second class, when Blake showed up.   
  
"Hey Tor." Blake spoke to get her attention.   
  
Tori turned to him and smiled, "Blake." She responded, putting in her combination for her locker.   
  
Blake leaned up on the locker next to her and brushed her hair to the side, "So what are your plans for tonight." He asked.  
  
"Not sure." She said, "Dammit, my locker's jammed." She groaned.  
  
"Need help?" Blake asked. Tori shook her head and pulled as hard as she could, hoping it would open this way. Off in the distant, Hunter was walking along the halls, looking down at his class schedule. He had the paper in one hand and was dragging his other hand against all the lockers, to guide himself down the hall. He wasn't paying attention and was closing in on Tori. With all her might, Tori's locker finally swung open smacking Hunter in the face and onto the ground.   
  
Tori put her hand to her mouth, "Hunter!" She bent down to help him up, "I'm so sorry!"   
  
Hunter groaned and rubbed his forehead, "What was that for?" He glared at her.  
  
Blake bent down and picked up his schedule and handed it to him, "Come on bro, she didn't mean to." He couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
Hunter just shook his head and glared at him, "Anyone know where the art room is?" He asked both of them.   
  
"Hey that's my next class! I'll show you." Tori exclaimed.   
  
Hunter rolled his eyes, "Great."   
  
Tori stuck her hands on her hips and glared at him, "What?"   
  
He looked back down at his paper and then at her again, "I didn't even sign up for this. I don't like painting." Hunter groaned.   
  
Tori started to laugh, "Come on Hunter!" And grabbed his hand. Before they left, Tori turned to Blake, "Let's do a movie this afternoon." She waved to him. Blake waved back and they both entered the art room. The class was going by fairly quickly, Tori and Hunter had an easy assignment. That was to paint any picture they wanted to, on an easel. Tori was painting a beautiful sun setting down in the ocean. She took a break and went over to Hunter to see what he was doing. She took a step closer trying to figure out what he was painting. It looked like a park or something but his trees were all messed up and the sun had a smiley face on it and stick figures were everywhere.  
  
He eyed Tori for a sec, "What?" He asked.  
  
She started to chuckle, "What are you painting?"   
  
Hunter shrugged and threw in some red, "I don't know. Random crap." He replied, "This class is so stupid. I like racing bikes, not paint pictures." He sighed. Tori was now cracking up, having a hard time responding. Hunter rolled his eyes and put down his paintbrush. He started to get a bit irritated and out of anger, he stood up and kicked his easel over. Tori stopped and bit her lips, looking at Hunter. The whole class was silent as they all hide behind their artworks, eying him. The teacher walked over and picked up the easel.   
  
"Mr. Bradley. I see your having a hard time with this?" The teacher spoke.  
  
Hunter just sighed, "Sorry." He replied.  
  
"Perhaps you should stay after school and try this again." He suggested.  
  
"Well I rather-" Hunter was about to say.  
  
The teacher cut him off, "It's not an option. Tori, I'd like to have you stay after and help him. Apparently you find it fun to laugh at other peoples artwork, so maybe you can give a hand." They both nodded and sat back down. Around the outskirt of Blue Bay Harbor, Vex was pacing around thinking.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have lent that gem to Master Org." He thought to himself, "Well at least I have this." He lifted up Master Org's horn and grinned. Then a huge portal appeared behind him and the two Kaiser Warriors stepped out, the female was holding a long blue gun. The portal remained open and a large creature with a bird head and two large wings stepped out. His whole body was covered in feathers and he wore a silver armor. His hands had long claws at the end of each fingers and even had claws on his feet.   
  
"Meet the Kaiser King, King Kraven." The male introduced him.  
  
Vex took a step back and looked at him, "This is your all mighty master?"   
  
The male Kaiser warrior drew out his rapier, "You owe him respect." He snapped at him. Kraven commanded him to put down his weapon and took a step forward, stretching his wings out before folding them again.  
  
"So you are Vex?" He spoke, "You were the one that assisted with my warriors to free me." Vex nodded, "So what is that you want Vex?" He continued.  
  
"Help me destroy the rangers here!" Vex quickly said.   
  
Kraven thought for a sec, "The Time Force Rangers were quite annoying. I bet these rangers are no different." He spoke, "I will assist you as an ally but I will not take orders." He explained.   
  
"My Lord!" The female Kaiser step forward, "You never help anyone out!" Kraven turned and glared at her. She took a step back and remained silent.  
  
"I must summon my generals first. Distract the rangers in till I return." He said and all three of them vanished.   
  
"Enjoy your time King Kraven, because when the time is right, I will become the most powerful person on this planet and you will be the one bowing to me." And he walked away. The school day ended and Hunter, Tori and Dustin were in the art room after school.   
  
"Bummer you guys have to stay." Dustin said, exploring the room. Hunter sighed and walked over to the easel he was going to use.   
  
Shane popped his head through the door, "Dustin, let's go!" He shouted, "Bye Tori! Bye Hunter!" And he ran down the hall way.  
  
Dustin ran to the exit, "Yeah catch you later guys!' He shouted, "Wait for me Shane!"   
  
Tori turned to Hunter, "Well, let's get this over with!" And she handed him a brush. Hunter nodded and grabbed the brush. He dipped the brush in five different paints and just drew a big line across the paper.  
  
He got up and started to walk away, "Done."   
  
Tori chuckled and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back over, "I don' t think so." She grinned. He sighed and picked up the brush again.  
  
"You can't just paint in any direction. You gotta stroke the brush in one direction. Like this." She explained, holding his hand and guiding it across the paper. An hour later, Hunter was getting a hang of it and he finally finished.  
  
He nodded proudly, "Wow. Looks kind of cool."   
  
"See, easy. Come on let's wash up. I have paint all over me." She replied, looking at herself. They both got up and went to the sink. Hunter reached for the handle and turned it all the way up. The water came spurting out everywhere, splashing both Tori and Hunter. Tori's jaw dropped as she looked at herself. She was all wet.  
  
She glared at him, "Hunter!" Hunter started to chuckle. She grinned and filled a small cup with water and turned to him.  
  
Hunter took a step back, "What are you doing?" She slowly took a step forward with the cup.   
  
"You wouldn't dare." Hunter said, crossing his arm and not moving from his spot.   
  
Tori grinned, "Watch me." She replied and threw the water in his face. Hunter stood there, all wet. He wiped the water from his face as Tori started to laugh. He then dashed forward, chasing Tori around the art room.  
  
"That's it! No more Mr Nice Guy!" He yelled as he chased her. Tori was screaming and laughing, trying to stay away from him. As Hunter chased her, he slipped on a puddle of water and landed on his back.  
  
He groaned, "Man, that's going to leave a mark." He said.   
  
Tori knelt down next to him, "You all right?" The blonde asked him.   
  
He nodded and she leaned a little closer to him, "I had fun." She spoke, looking in his eyes.  
  
"So did I." He replied, looking back at her. There was a few seconds of silent as they stared at each other.   
  
Blake walked through the door, "What are you guys doing?" He spoke to get their attention. Tori bolted up quickly and helped Hunter up. Blake glared at Hunter as he looked away. Then Tori's voice broke his stare and he turned to her.  
  
Tori smiled at him, "What are you doing here!?" She asked.  
  
"Cam called us, Vex and one of his goons is attacking the city." He explained.   
  
Hunter looked down at the morpher, "All right, then what are we waiting for." He responded and went on the door. Tori followed behind but was stopped by Blake.  
  
"We still on tonight?" He asked.  
  
Tori thought for a second and then smiled, "Yeah of course!" And they both left. They appeared in the city with the rest of the rangers already in their ranger form. Vex and his alien was in front of them. The alien was all black with a large top hat. He held two whips, one in each of his hand.   
  
Vex turned to them and grinned, "Rangers. So nice to see you. If you don't mind, I came here to collect something that is mine."  
  
Cam took a step forward, "You mean this?" He held up the gem.   
  
Vex snapped his finger, "Get them whiplash." He commanded. Whiplash ran forward and lashed out one of his whips at Cam. The whip wrapped around Cam's samurai sword and he whipped it right out of his hand.  
  
"My weapon!" Cam shouted. Dustin took out his lion hammer and lunged forward at the alien. Whiplash took his whip and wrapped Dustin leg with it. He then whipped his other one and it knocked him on the ground.  
  
"I can't break free." Dustin shouted, trying to pull the whip of his legs. Shane tried to run forward to help his friend but Vex stepped in front of him. He slashed his sword at Shane and knocked him back. Tori, Hunter, and Blake charged at him only to be hit by Vex's cyclone attack. He then charged forward towards Cam and knocked him off his feet.   
  
He lifted Cam off the ground and shook him., "Give me the gem." He demanded. Cam used all his strength to throw the gem to one of his teammates. Whiplash let Dustin go and caught the gem in midair. Vex grinned and tossed Cam back onto the ground. He walked over to Whiplash and took the gem from him.   
  
"Finish them." He whispered and disappeared.   
  
"We lost the gem already!?" Blake shouted to Cam.  
  
"I'm not to worried. I already did as much research as I could. I got what I needed."   
  
Dustin took a step forward, "Good, now let's get rid this annoying thing. I'm getting fed up with him."  
  
"Storm Striker." The wind rangers called out and pulled out their weapon, "Fire!" The blast went straight towards whiplash with the usual explosion. The team gathered at Ninja Ops after the battle to find out what Cam has discovered so far with the gem.  
  
"So what did you learn from that thing?" Shane was the first to say as they all came down the stairs.  
  
Cam sat in his chair, "All I know is, it's one of the three gems that can be used in ancient ritual. A ritual that can fuse things together."  
  
Dustin sat on the ground, "So like what? Can you fuse two people together also?" He asked.  
  
"Not sure. All I know is, we need to find the ritual ground and fast because that is what Vex must be after." He told them.   
  
Tori leaned against Blake as he held her, "Well, let us know if you find anything out. Tori and I are heading to the movies." He guided her to the stairs. Hunter sighed and sat down as they left.  
  
"What's up with you bro?" Shane bent down and ask.  
  
"Not sure. I keep thinking about someone." He replied.  
  
Dustin chuckled, "Its Tori isn't it!?" He grinned.  
  
Hunter shook his head, "No dufus. What makes you think that?"   
  
"You couldn't stop watching her ever since we walked into Ninja Ops. Think someone is having feelings." He teased him.  
  
Hunter stood up and walked to the stairs, "You're crazy. We all know that Tori likes Blake and vice versa."  
  
"They haven't admitted feelings towards each other though." Shane pointed out, "You can still go out with her."  
  
"I don't think so." Dustin stood up and walked to him, "They're brothers. Brothers shouldn't like the same girl. You know it just ends up horrible." He explained.  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "So? Its Blake's lost isn't it?"   
  
"Guys!" Hunter tried to get their attention.  
  
Dustin ignored him, "No. What if you and Porter liked the same girl. Would you still think it's okay?"   
  
Shane shrugged, "Of course. Because I would get the girl in the end' He boldly replied. Dustin chuckled and turned to Hunter.   
  
"I don't like her. Get over it." Hunter snapped at them both and ran up the stairs. Dustin and Shane exchanged looks, Cam just shook his head, speechless to say anything. Meanwhile Tori and Blake entered the movie theater. Blake bought the tickets and they both went in.  
  
"So when are you going to tell me?" She asked him.  
  
Blake opened the door to the movie, "What do you mean?"  
  
She sighed, "Remember when you said you were going to tell me something at the beach and instead you had me chase you to find out."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah?"  
  
"What was it, you were going to say? You never actually said anything when I finally caught you."   
  
Blake started to stutter, "Nothing important." He answered her and held out his hand, "Let's go in." They walked in and found some seats to sit in. After they got comfortable, Tori leaned her head on Blake and watched the movie. Blake didn't budge and didn't let go of Tori's hand as they watched the large screen. Hunter walked into the movie theater and took a look around in the lobby. He was looking for Tori. After hearing Shane and Dustin argue with each other, he thought to himself how he truly felt for Tori. Truth be told, he did think the blonde was cute when they first met and the art room event did spark something. The only problem was he knew Blake had feelings towards her also. He was hoping to wait his turn, but he can't wait any longer. He had to say something to her. Tori entered the lobby and ran into Hunter who was pacing around.  
  
"Hunter? What are you doing here?" She asked him.   
  
He thought for a sec, figuring out what to say, "Getting popcorn." He finally told her.  
  
"So am I.", She looked around the lobby, "Your seeing a movie? By yourself?" She asked.   
  
He nodded, "Tori." He trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
  
He then stared at the ground, "Never mind." He said, "Better go back. Blake's going to worry." And he ran out of the door with haste. Tori was completely puzzled, she went back to the movie, forgetting to get her popcorn.   
  
Blake turned to her as she sat down, "Where's the popcorn?" He whispered.   
  
She smacked herself in the forehead, "I forgot." She responded. She was about to get up when their morphers beeped. They both glanced at each other and ran out of the theater.  
  
"What's up!?" Blake spoke into his morpher.   
  
"I've got a lock on the Kaiser warriors. Their back." Cam responded.  
  
Blake looked at Tori, "Where?" He asked.   
  
"The beach." He responded.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha! Power of Water. Power of Thunder." They both shouted and ran to the beach. Hunter, Dustin and Shane were already their battling it out with the Kaiser Warriors.   
  
"Guys!" Blake called to them. The Rangers regrouped and greeted them.  
  
"Sorry were late." Tori told them. She glanced at everyone and stared at Hunter who turned away.   
  
"Let's go!" He said, pulling out his Thunder Staff. He charged forward at the Male Kaiser warrior but was thrown back by his slash attack. The rangers all charged at them and battled them out. Hunter stood back up and pulled out his Crimson Blaster. He fired the shots but the Kaiser warriors just deflected the attack. The female jumped in the air and fired multiple energy blasts from her lance at him. He transformed his Thunder Staff into a shield and blocked them. The male kaiser ran towards Tori and knocked her back. He was about to strike her when Hunter got in the way and got hit by it instead.   
  
Blake turned to him, "Hunter!" He yelled running to him.  
  
"We leave." The female kaiser commanded and they vanished. The rangers demoprhed and regrouped.   
  
Hunter turned to Tori and held up her hands, "You all right?" He asked.   
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "I am. Thank you." She whispered. Blake stood there watching. He grabbed Hunter's arm and dragged him down the beach. Shane and Dustin exchanged looks as they watch them walk off.  
  
"What?" Hunter jerked his arm away from Blake.  
  
Blake glared at him, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing." Hunter rubbed his neck and looked away.  
  
Blake regained his attention, "No it's something. You know how I feel about her Bro. Why are you doing this me?" He asked. Hunter didn't answer, he just walked to the edge of the water. Dustin and Shane were pacing around the beach while Tori was watching Blake and Hunter off in the distant, wondering what they are talking about.  
  
Dustin stopped walking and turned to Tori, "Hey Tori, how do you feel about Blake?" He curiously asked.  
  
Tori turned to him, "Isn't it obvious Dustin?" She replied.   
  
"Well, what about Hunter?" Shane pointed out.   
  
She bit her lips and thought for a sec, "I don't know. Why?" She finally spoke.   
  
Dustin scratched his head, "Well they're kind of fighting over you."   
  
Tori stared down at the ground, "Over me? So Blake does like me."  
  
Dustin chuckled, "Well duh. Didn't think we had to spell it out to you." Tori just sighed, neither Dustin nor Shane said anything else. Dustin was trying to skip rocks over the water but wasn't having any luck. Shane picked up a rock and tried and it skipped perfectly across. He grinned at Dustin who just shook his head and tried again. Hunter and Blake finally walked back over. They didn't say much and no one bother to ask. The gang headed back to Ninja Ops to see if Cam had any good news for them.   
  
"Yo Cam, any luck?" Dustin asked, looking at the terminal.  
  
"Not really, been busy repairing Blake's Tsunami cycle to really do anything else." Cam replied, "I have been keeping track of the Kaiser Warriors though. Looks like their little leader has shown up out of the blue." He pulled up an image of them, "Leader is King Kraven. My father has an old book about this guy."  
  
Shane bent down and looked, "Think we should follow them?" He asked.  
  
Cam shook his head, "No, I like to see what they are up to." He responded.   
  
Dustin was digging through some of the old stuff on the shelves, "So what about our little green friend Vex?" He spoke.  
  
"I can't find a lock on him. He hasn't been detected since he took the gem back." He looked up at him, "And I appreciate it if you don't touch every little thing over there." Dustin stuck the book back and hopped over the rail. Cam shook his head and Dustin just shrugged. The room started to flash red and everyone turned to the terminal.   
  
Cam leaned a bit closer, "Look who decided to show up now." He whispered.   
  
"Come on, forget waiting for him to find the ritual spot. We can put an end to him now!" Tori shouted. Everyone nodded.   
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" They all shouted and greeted Vex.   
  
"Do not get in my way." He shouted to them.  
  
"Where you going in such a hurry Vex?" Shane responded.  
  
Vex grinned, "You don't want to know." And he charged forward to them.   
  
"Super Samurai mode!" Cam shouted, releasing his armor and gaining strength, "Let me handle this!" And he charged forward with his sword. They both clashed with each other and started sword battling. Vex relentlessly attacked Cam as he struggled to block each attack. Hunter and Blake both charged forward and interrupted their battle. Vex did his famous cyclone attack and shot both of them back. Cam jumped in front of him but he threw him out of the way and hit him with a blast.   
  
"I'd be more afraid of King Kraven then me. He will raise his generals. If you cannot defeat me, what makes you think you can defeat him." He looked at the rangers.   
  
Blake stood back up, "It doesn't matter. We know this is part of your plan. Like Vadinai or Master Org. Your up to something!"   
  
Vex grinned and charged towards Blake.   
  
"Bro!" Hunter shouted, getting up and standing next to him, "Let's stop him." Blake stared at him and then nodded. They both raised their hands and pointed it outwards at Vex, firing a blast of crimson and navy lighting at him. Vex jumped in the air to dodge the attack and slashed at both of them on the way down. Hunter and Blake went flying back and into a wall, both losing their ranger form.  
  
Vex started to laugh, "You have no idea what I'm going to do." And he vanished.   
  
"Blake!" Tori ran over to him, "Are you all right?" Shane and Dustin quickly ran over to Hunter and helped him up. He continued to watch Tori as he was pulled up.   
  
"You win bro." He whispered to himself as he saw Tori help him up. Hours after the battle, the sun was setting and Hunter was standing near the water at the beach. He looked out into the ocean, crossing his arms and thinking. Tori was driving in her baby blue van. She parked in the parking lot and got out. As she closed the door, she noticed Hunter.   
  
Startling Hunter, she called out to him, "Hunter!" Hunter turned around and saw the long hair blonde trotting through the sand and making her way to him. He cracked a small smile and stared at her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Hunter stared back at the sunset, "Oh nothing. Just thinking." He responded.   
  
She bit her lips and looked him in the eyes, "Hunter, I think we need to talk."  
  
He shook his head, "No, I know what your going to say."   
  
She was a bit puzzled, "You do?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "I do and I don't think there can be anything between us. I enjoy our friendship more. " He stared down at the sand.   
  
"I feel the same, I can't deny my feeling towards Blake." She whispered  
  
"I shouldn't even be having these feelings towards you. I just-" He trailed off. Tori hugged him without thinking. Hunter a bit hesitant, returned the hug. They stood their holding each other for a few seconds before Blake's voice was heard from a distant. They both turned to Blake who was running towards them.   
  
He high fives his older brother, "Hey Bro. Didn't know you were here." He said.  
  
"Yeah, well I was just leaving." He waved and walked off.   
  
Tori waved and then turned to Blake, "Blake, I've been wanting to tell you this ever since we first met." She trailed off.  
  
Blake looked into her eyes, "Really? So did I?"  
  
"You can-I will." They both said at once. They started to laugh at how stupid they were being.  
  
Blake held Tori close to him and stared into her eyes, "Tori, I-I" He nervously spoke.  
  
Tori just shook her head, "Just kiss me fool." She said. He slowly moved in as she closed her eyes and they locked lips, kissing for the first time as the sun slowly set on them. 


	10. Episode 10: Rise of Vexagon

Episode 10  
  
Rise of Vexagon  
  
The weekend arrived for the rangers and they were still doing there usual. Battling Vex, going to school and trying to maintain a normal life. Dustin and Shane were hanging out at Storm Chargers, relaxing and enjoying a bit of time off. Dustin was sitting over on the couch cleaning his saxophone while watching TV  
  
"This afternoon is the annual Blue Bay Harbor Beach Party. All citizens of Blue Bay Harbor are all invited to come and join. There will be music, games, food and a bon fire. It will be held today at three." The news lady spoke from the TV   
  
Dustin was quite interested in the event, "Shane!" He called his buddy over. Shane looked up from a magazine he was reading from the counter.   
  
Dustin waved him over so he got up and headed towards him, "What?" He asked.  
  
Putting his saxophone away, "Dude, we got to go to this beach party thing!" He exclaimed, pointing to the T.V. Shane took a step forward and looked at the TV and thought for a sec.   
  
He shrugged, "I guess."   
  
Dustin chuckles, "What's up with you dude?"   
  
"Nothing. I just think this is a bit stupid. We've gone to one ever year. Why do we need to go this year?" He asked.  
  
Dustin put his finger on his chin, "Hmm because we have nothing better to do?" He smirked.  
  
Shane sat down next to him and just rolled his eyes, "I think we should stop Vex and this new guy, King Kraven."   
  
Dustin gave a big sighed and slumped back on the couch, "Oh come on man!" He leaned back forward, "Look, if greeny or big bird is going to attack, it most likely will be at the beach party, thus why we should go dude!"   
  
Shane just shrugged, "All right."   
  
Dustin groaned, "Come on! You use to be so psyched about these kinds of things." Kelly came over to see what the two boys were talking about. They both all looked up at her when she watched the news for a bit.  
  
She then turned to the boys, "That looks fun. If everyone is going to be there, I mind as well close the shop and go also."   
  
"So what's going on with Tori and Blake?" Dustin asked them both.   
  
"Oh I heard about that! It sounded so romantic the way Tori explained it to me." Kelly said excitedly, "I'm so happy for them. It took forever before they admitted feelings towards each other." Hunter came into the store and took a look around. He walked over to the couch and greeted his fellow friends.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you up to?" He put his hand on the wall and leaned on it.   
  
Kelly turned to him, "Nothing. I was telling them how happy I was for Tori and Blake." She exclaimed. He cracked a small smile and nodded.   
  
Deciding to change the topic, Shane spoke up, "Hey Dustin thought of a good idea. We should hit the Blue Bay Harbor Beach Party. You should come along. This would be your first time."   
  
Dustin turned to Shane, "Wait, you didn't like my idea. Now you do?" He was a bit confused. Shane ignored him, "What do you say Hunter? I'm sure it can get your mind of things." Hunter nodded. Meanwhile King Kraven and Vex entered a large cave near the beach. It was a huge cave with nothing but sand and rocks in it.  
  
Vex looked around, "What use is this place?" He asked.  
  
King Kraven stared at the walls, "Patients my friend."  
  
"So tell me King Kraven. How does the all mighty king end up defeated and trap in a time warp?"  
  
Kraven walked along the side of the cave wall. "You want to know? Thousands of years ago I ruled a planet with fear and power. Then a sage name Zordon traveled to my planet and took it all away from me. His powers were immense. My generals and I fled to this once lifeless planet where I built a giant fortress. In that fortress, I created a ritual ground where I would devise a plan to lead Zordon and drain his energy and transfer it to me."  
  
"And?" Vex was quite interested.   
  
King Kraven turned to him, "He manage to locate the fortress and sink it into the ocean. So with my last efforts, I turned my generals into statues and hide them, so they can be waken thousand of years later to finish what I started. Then I attempted to battle Zordon one last time. He was victorious and locked me away in a Time Warp. I traveled countless aeons into the past where I remain trap."  
  
"Interesting story Kraven but as you know, Zordon is no more." He informed him.  
  
"I know that but that wont stop me from fulfilling my plans." He responded, "Ah, here it is." He blasted the wall in front of him. The rocks crumbled revealing another room. Kraven and Vex stepped in and saw two statues. One statue was carved as a half human, half dragon. He had a dragon head and claws at the end of his hands. He had two legs and arms just like a human but it was covered in scales. It had huge wings, wide open from the body. The other statue was a werewolf of some sort. A werewolf with battle armor and mace in his hand.   
  
"Looks like these are all that remain." Kraven looked at them, "ScaleFace the dragon and Blade the wolf." Kraven stood in front of the two statues and spread his wings and arms out wide. Two energy balls were forming in each of Kraven's hand. He then fired them at both statues creating an explosion and smoke. Vex took a step back and tries to look through the smoke. The once frozen statues were now moving, breathing demons again.  
  
Blade looked around, moving every inch of his body, "I am free again." He growled as he looked up at Kraven, "You have returned."   
  
ScaleFace took a step forward, bowing his huge dragon head, "My lord."   
  
King Kraven signaled them to stand back up, "Welcome back my friends. It is time to rightfully claim what is ours."   
  
Blake nodded, "What shall we do?"   
  
He took a step forward, "It is time to raise my fortress and finish what I started."   
  
"Then let us go to the beach." Scaleface replied.  
  
Vex turned to Kraven, "The Blue Bay Harbor Beach Party will be held this afternoon. The Rangers will surly be there." He told him.  
  
"Then take care of them." Kraven answered and they walked out and left him. Vex clenched his fist and glared at them as they left. Then he vanished. The day passed quick and the Blue Bay Harbor Annual Beach Party was going off without a hitch. Hundreds of people, all crowded the beach and parking lot, dancing and chatting. A band was playing and their music was being heard through the long line of speakers throughout the beach. Shane and Dustin arrived at the beach and took a look around.  
  
"That's a lot of people." Dustin said to Shane. He nodded and made their way through the crowd. They made it to the food table where Cam was collecting food on his plate.  
  
A bit surprised, "Whoa, Cam. Didn't know you were here." Dustin said.   
  
Cam just shrugged, "What I can't have fun either?"   
  
Shane shook his head, "No-No. Of course you can. I just figure you would be looking out for Vex." He replied, picking up a plate.   
  
"Cyber Cam will let me know if anything happens." He responded. Marah and Kapri were barging through the crowd and making their way to the guys.  
  
"Dustin!" She called to get his attention. He turned to her and waved, "Come on let's dance!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the crowd.   
  
Kapri turned to Cam, "Come on Cam. You need some fun to!" She exclaimed, grabbing him also. Shane laughed, as Cam dropped his plate and was dragged into the crowd. Shane walked down the beach where he caught Hunter sitting on a bench with a crowd of women around him. Shane watched as he tried to get up and walk away from them but they kept on following him. Shane couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He then watched as Hunter dash down the beach.  
  
Shane was cracking up as he continued his little walk. He then ran into Kelly who was sitting on one of the benches.  
  
She waved him over, "Hey you made it!" She exclaimed as he sat down next to her.  
  
Shane nodded, "Yup. I see you're having a good time."   
  
She took a sip of soda in her hand, "Mmhmm." She muffled.  
  
He was looking around the beach, "Seen Tori or Blake around?" He asked. Kelly pointed out into the distant where Tori and Blake were dancing with each other. Tori turned to his direction and Shane waved to her. Blake looked over also and they both ran to him.   
  
"Hey your here!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course." Shane exclaimed, "This party is a blast..." He said with a bit of sarcasm.   
  
Tori looked at him while Blake chuckled.   
  
"You not having fun?" She asked  
  
Shane looked away, "It's only fun if you're with someone." He muttered softly.  
  
Tori took a step closer, "What?" She couldn't quite hear him.  
  
Shane turns back to her, "Nothing." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well if you excuse me guys, I'm going to find some food." Kelly backed away from the group and left.   
  
Shane turned to see her leave then looked back at the couple, "Well, what have you two love birds been up to?"   
  
Blake put his arms around Tori, "Nothing, just dancing and eating! This annual thing is pretty cool." Blake replied.   
  
Shane chuckled, "Yeah, what could possibly go-" He was in the middle of saying when a huge explosion in the parking lot came out no where.   
  
Shane closed his eyes and sighed, "Go wrong..." He groaned and turned around to the explosion. The crowd broke out fleeing, pushing there way past the rangers and running back into the city. Hunter was cornered by all the girls when he heard all the commotion.   
  
He turned to the girls, "Sorry ladies, I have to go." He said  
  
As he barged through the crowds, he felt someone grabbing his hand, "But wait." some girl yelled.  
  
He yanked his hand away, "Look, you're all really great. I just don't think you girls are my type." He explained and scurried off. Dustin, Cam, Marah and Kapri all ran to the parking lot where they spotted Vex.  
  
He grinned, "Just a little longer Rangers." He said.  
  
Dustin turned to Marah, "Hurry Marah. You and Kapri best go!" He told them. They nodded and ran off. Hunter, Tori, Shane and Blake joined Cam and Dustin and turned to Vex.  
  
Shane took a step forward, "Party Crashers aren't invited." He snapped at him.   
  
"Come on guys." Shane turned to everyone, "Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" They all shouted. The rangers took a step forward only to be startled by a blast out of nowhere. They looked around and saw Blade and ScaleFace lining up with Vex.  
  
"Looks like Vex is taking in pets." Blake commented.   
  
Blade tilted his head at them and growled, "Pets? ScaleFace, did the rangers try to insult us?"   
  
ScaleFace took a step forward, "Blade, King Kraven just wants us to stall them. Not argue with them." He sneered and charged forward. Blade followed him as Vex stood there and watched.   
  
Blake and Dustin nodded to each other, "Ninja Sword, Blaster Mode." They both shouted. They fired at them but they continued to charge. Blade swiftly moved on the ground and slashed at Dustin and Tori with his claws at full speed. ScaleFace jumped in the air and spread his wings.   
  
Hunter looked up, "Looks like we got a flyer. Let me handle this!" He shouted, "Ninja Glider Cycle!" He summoned his bike and jumped right on it, "Flight Mode!"The bike transformed and Hunter was flying through the air. He fired lasers at ScaleFace but he dodged out fo the way and rammed into Hunter. Hunter nearly lost control but he manage to balance himself out and fly high in the air.   
  
Shane looked up at the air fight, "Damn, he needs help!" He put his morpher to his mouth, "Battlizer!" He shouted and summoned his armor. He spread his wings and flew straight into the air to join the battle. Meanwhile on the ground, Tori jumped on Blade's back while Cam slashed at him. He flipped Tori over and head butted Cam to the ground. Blake took out his Navy Antler and tried to grab a hold of the wolf. The wolf slashed at Blake and threw his weapon aside. Blake quickly got up and pulled out his Thunder Blade. The Blade that he trained with Leanne. He swiftly spined his body around and tried to slash at the wolf. The wolf was quick, dodging each attack and then leg swiped the Navy Ranger. Up in the air, ScaleFace floated in the sky as Hunter and Shane circled him. ScaleFace sucked in all the air around him and then exhaled, releasing fire from his mouth. The blast of fire went straight towards Shane. Shane turned to the attack and fired back as both attacks clashed with each other. The smoke from the two attacks shrouded the Red Ranger as he quickly looked around to find the dragon. ScaleFace snuck behind him and slashed at his armor, breaking off the wings.   
  
"No!" Shane yelled as he started to fall. Hunter swooped down as fast as he could and Shane grabbed the end of his Bike. Hunter landed safely and Shane stepped back on the ground. The battlizer vanished and Shane was back in his original red suite. Hunter was about to take off when the whole ground started to rumble. The rangers all turned and looked towards the ocean as a giant land mass was rising from it. The water all spilled off, revealing a giant black castle with 4 great towers. It rose higher and higher into the sky as it went into space. Their it suspended, floating above the earth.   
  
Dustin opened his viser, "Dude, is it just me or did I just see a floating castle!?"   
  
Tori took a step forward, "No, I saw it to!" She replied. Blade, ScaleFace and Vex all vanished out of no where.   
  
Cam looked towards the Rangers, "We better get back to Ninja Ops." Everyone nodded and hurried on over to the wind academy. They all entered the room and sat around. Cam went straight to the terminal, "It's all over the news." He pulled up TV stations, each talking about the event that just took place.  
  
"This is crazy!" Dustin exclaimed, watching the news.   
  
"That must be King Kraven's Fortress." Cam turned to him.   
  
Shane sat down near the table, "And I suppose the wolf freak and dragon face works for him."   
  
"And Vex?" Tori asked.   
  
"Wait a minute." Cam pulled up something, "Looks like Kraven isn't wasting time. I'm getting readings of his Kaiser Warriors in the northern part of the city."  
  
Hunter nodded, "Right, we'll fight them off." He started to head to the stairs.  
  
Cam shook his head, "Not just that. Blade and ScaleFace is attacking the south end and King Kraven is causing trouble at the beach." He pulled up each location.  
  
Hunter ran back to the terminal, "What is this? What are they doing?"   
  
Blake patted Hunter on the back, "Come on Bro, relax."   
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah. Dustin and I will take care of the Kaiser warriors. Blake and Tori, you handle Blade and ScaleFace. Shane and Hunter can tackle King Kraven." Everyone nodded and morphed into their ranger forms. Shane and Hunter went back to the beach where they found Kraven pacing around.  
  
He turned to rangers, "Finally. We meet."   
  
Hunter pulled out his staff, "Enough, let's skip the small talk and fight." He demanded.  
  
Kraven nodded, "As you wish crimson ranger. " And he spread out his wings. Shane jumped in the air and summoned his Tsunami cycle. He landed on top of the bike and accelerate forward at high speed. Kraven jumped in the air to dodge Shane and turned and fired a blast from his hand. It nearly hit Shane but he manages to brake and miss the attack. He turned and returned fire from his bike hitting Kraven in the wings. Kraven fell to the ground and screeched loudly. Hunter was busy covering his ears, trying to drown out the sound. Kraven looked up and grinned, flapping his wings violently, sending a gush of wind that knocked the crimson ranger off his feet. Shane took out his Hawk Blaster and fired Kraven in the back. Kraven jumped in the air and circled the sky.  
  
"I do not have time for this!" He started to get angry, "I will wipe you out with my fortress." And he flew up high in the sky to retreat.   
  
Shane ran to Hunter, "He wasn't so tough." He helped his teammate up.  
  
Hunter nodded, "Think the other needs help?"   
  
Shane's morpher beeped and he answered, "Shane here."  
  
"Yo dudes! It's Cyber Cam! Cam wants you back here. He has a plan or something!" The cyber guy spoke. Hunter and Shane glanced at each other and nodded. They ninja streaked back to Ninja Ops.   
  
"How did it go!?" Dustin turned to them as they came down the stairs.  
  
"Good, we got him to retreat. He isn't as tough as they say." Shane replied, "And you guys?"   
  
Tori nodded, "We did all right. They retreated when Kraven called for them though. So what is our plan now?" She turned to Cam.  
  
He sat in the chair, "Not too sure. We just have to wait." He told them.  
  
Everyone exchanged looks and nodded, "Man, I hate waiting. That's like the worst part of anything." Dustin rambled.  
  
Up in space in the fortress. Kraven walked down the long hall into a giant room with three pedestals around a large circle hole. Vex entered in and looked around. Blade, ScaleFace and the Kaiser Warriors followed behind him.  
  
Kraven walked into the center of the room, "It is time we destroy the earth. I waited far to long for this. Everything online?"   
  
ScaleFace nodded, "Everything is online. It needs a good power jolt before everything is operational."  
  
Vex took a step forward and explored every part of the room, "Your going to drain your energy and put it towards your ship's artillery and bombard the planet?" He asked. Kraven nodded, "What kind of plan is that?" Vex continued.  
  
Kraven glared at him, "And what is wrong with that plan?" He snapped at him.  
  
Vex grinned, pulling out the three gems, "I can't wait any longer." He replied. Kraven watched as Vex circled the room and placed the Gem of Magic in one pedestal. He then placed the Gem of Power in another one, and the Gem of Souls in the last one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kraven suspiciously watched him.   
  
Vex grinned as he pulled out his other sword, "I'm taking over." He laughed as he lunged forward and stabbed Kraven. Vex whispered in his ear, "Do you really think I was going to take orders from you forever?" Kraven grunted, as he turned his head to Vex, "You.." He said with his last words as the pedestals begin to react.  
  
"You are just another useless pawn in my game." Vex chuckled. A wave of pink, blue and green energy from the gems shot into the middle of the room at Vex and Kraven.   
  
"No, Kraven!" Blade try to take a step forward. The power was immense and he couldn't get near. They watched as Vex pulled Master Org's Horn and held it tightly in one hand. Kraven's body began to grow bright yellow as his energy was slowly being drained. A shroud of black mist consumed Vex and swirled around the room. The generals and the kaiser warriors took a step back as the fortress began to shake. The gems shattered and a voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Mwaha! Yes, I can feel the power! The Rangers do not stand a chance!" A deep voice boomed. Blade, ScaleFace and the Kaiser Warriors took a few more steps back as the figure appeared from the mist. It was Vex, or a more powerful version of him. He was completely different. He still wore a dark green helmet but this time a long huge horn stuck out in the front. It was Master Org's Horn. He somehow manage to fuse with it. Not only that, he was wearing King Kraven's Silver armor. He also acquired long black wings that spread out and folded back together again behind Vex's back. He held up his two broad swords which were decorated with the shatter pieces of the three gems.   
  
Blade took a step forward and pulled out his twin blades, "You destroyed Kraven." He confronted him, "I will seek his revenge."  
  
Vex held out his hand, "Silence fool. Kraven is no more, Vexagon is the new ruler of this world." And he blasted Blade through the fortress wall. ScaleFace turned and looked at his fallen comrade and then turned to Vexagon.   
  
The Kaiser Warriors and ScaleFace bowed to him, "We will follow your orders." He said to him. Vexagon waved his hand and a shroud of black mist covered the room. As it began to fade away 6 mysterious figures appeared in the room. They were black shadows, with no face, no color or anything. Just black.   
  
"These are the shadow stalkers. They are minions that will assist us when we need them" They all nodded to him, "I'm going to test my powers. Ready the fortress's artilleries. They best be done when I return." He then vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The rangers were all hanging out at Ninja Ops waiting for something to happen. Everyone was pretty bored, doing random things to keep them entertained. Tori sat on Blake's lap as they chat. Hunter was sitting across the room and staring at them. Tori turned to him and smiled, waving at him. He cracked a small smile in return and then looked at Dustin and Shane near the terminal. Dustin was trying to see how many times he could hop on one foot. With his arm crossed, Shane watched him out of boredom.  
  
"92, 93, 94." Dustin counted to himself. Shane, a bit annoyed, rolled his eyes and pushed him over. Dustin lost balance and fell to the floor. Everyone was cracking up as he scrambled to his feet.   
  
He ran his hands through his hair and glared at Shane, "Dude, what was that for?" He asked.  
  
Shane just sighed and sat in Cam's chair. He spined the chair, looking at his battlizer morpher as Dustin stared at him.   
  
"Okay, You've been acting totally weird man." Dustin told him and walked over to Cam. Cam was reading an old book on the ledge. He looked up and saw Dustin coming towards him.  
  
"Man, how long do we have to wait? I mean can't we just go and like find them instead?" Dustin asked him.  
  
Cam shook his head, "And how do you suppose to do that? The fortress is in space. The Dragonforce vehicle can only hold one person and I'm not going to risk sending that up when we don't know a thing about the fortress."  
  
Dustin shrugged and nodded  
  
He stuck the book back on the shelf, "I just need more time to develop on my new project." Cam reassured him.  
  
Tori and Blake got up and went over to them, "What project!?" Tori asked excitedly  
  
"Oh no. I'm not telling you just yet." Cam replied, walking over to his terminal.  
  
Blake groaned, "Oh come on man! Why not!" He went to him.  
  
Cam just grinned, "Its more fun if it's a surprise." Then Ninja Ops alarm went off and Cam locked on to an unknown enemy. The rangers gathered at the terminal and looked on.  
  
Cam was a bit confused, "That's strange." As he watched the black wing figure on the screen, "That looks like Vex.. But he's a bit different."   
  
Hunter leaned closer, "Your right. Looks like he got a little maker over." Hunter joke. The rangers all turned away from the terminal and held up their morphers.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Samurai Storm, Ninja Form Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" They shouted.   
  
"Hold it right there Vex!" Shane got his attention as he stepped into the city to stop him. Vexagon turned around and greeted the rangers.  
  
"The name is no longer Vex. It is Vexagon." He informed them.  
  
Tori stuck her hands on her hips, "Well Vexagon, I think it's safe to say that you over did your welcome."   
  
Blake and Hunter pulled out their Thunder Staff, "Let's see what this new version of Vex can do." They shouted and charged Vexagon snapped his finger and a black mist shrouded the rangers . As the black mist faded away, 12 Shadow stalkers surrounded the rangers.   
  
The wind rangers took out their ninja swords, "What's this!?" Shane asked as he looked around.  
  
Vexagon evilly laughed, "Attack!" He commanded. The Shadow Stalkers swarmed around the rangers. Tori lunged forward, knocking back a few and flipping out of the way to dodge from their counter attacks. Blake stayed by her side and watched her back. He slashed at one of the Shadow Stalkers, knocking them to the ground. It got back up and charged back at Blake. He jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Dustin was off in the corner battling 4 of them. He backed against the wall and couldn't find a way out.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Dustin spoke, looking around, "Looks like I need to even the odds." He grinned and made copies of himself. There stood 3 other yellow rangers next to the original. Each charged forward and took on the shadow stalkers. Hunter jumped on a near by bench and flipped over his enemy. He took out his crimson blaster and fired the shadow in the back. Cam then came in and slashed at Hunter's opponent which fell to the ground. He nodded to Hunter and they both turned to face 5 more shadow stalkers. Shane on the other hand was battling Vexagon. Shane tried to hit Vexagon but he took to the skies. Shane looked up as he saw hail of lasers being shot down to him. He did the best he could to dodge each attack and return fire with his Hawk Blaster. Vexagon then raised his hand and fired a lighting shot at Shane, sending him flying back. Vexagon landed on the ground and took out his twin swords. He used his special cyclone attack which was more powerful then every. He spined towards the rangers and knocked them all in the air. He then stopped spinning and fired a wave of lasers at them. Each ranger fell to the ground, losing their ranger forms.   
  
Hunter was holding his chest as he tried to get up, "He's impossible to get near!" He shouted to them. Vexagon took a step forward and pointed his sword at Shane.  
  
"This is your end." Vexagon laughed. Then a surge of pain rippled through Vexagon's body, making him fall to his knees.   
  
"Damn it. I haven't fully control this power yet." And he spread his wings and rose to the sky, "You wont be so lucky next time rangers!" And he vanished into the sky. The rangers all quickly retreated back to Ninja Ops where they all slumped to the ground, tired and sore.   
  
Shane groaned, rubbing his neck as he sat there, "Man, Vex or Vexagon, whatever he is. He just keeps getting stronger and stronger."   
  
Dustin scratched his head, "I kind of think it's sad that we can't beat him or even the Kaiser warriors. We got to do something fast."   
  
Tori sighed, "Dustin has a point. We can't keep fighting and running away. We'll never save the world if that's all we do."   
  
Blake nodded, pulling Tori close to him, "I agree. I hope this project of yours will be useful Cam."   
  
"I'm hoping so to. If I'm not mistaken, Vexagon must have tricked King Kraven and fused with him. Not only that, that was Master Org's Horn that was on his head." He replied.  
  
A bit stunned, "Are you saying that Vex spent this whole time, collecting things to make him more powerful?" Hunter asked.   
  
Cam sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm going to have to do some analyzing. You guys should go home and get some rest." They all nodded and walked up the stairs.   
  
Cyber Cam appeared behind Cam, "Yo dude, the ship is almost done!" He exclaimed.   
  
Cam turned to his cyber partner, "You took apart the dragonForce and used the parts from those?"   
  
Cyber Cam gave him a thumbs up, "Yup! Are you sure you should use your samurai morpher to charge it up. It could be too much."   
  
"It's our only power source that is strong enough to break through the fortress. At least that's what I'm hoping for." Cam replied.  
  
"Well then, let's finish this baby!" Cyber Cam shouted and vanished.   
  
----  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter 10... Any ways tell me what you think? I thought it was cool involving Zordon in it a bit because we really don't know what kind of battles Zordon fought long ago before he got trapped. Also if you have any better names besides Shadow Stalker... Let me know.. I can't think of anything good. 


	11. Episode 11: Missing you like Crazy

Episode 11  
  
Missing You Like Crazy  
  
It was early the next day and there was no sign of Vexagon so Hunter, Dustin and Blake headed to Storm Chargers for work. Kelly was ringing up a few customers when they entered the shops.  
  
She looked up at them as they came over, "Oh hey guys!"   
  
Dustin waved, "Hey Kelly, Were here for work. What do you want us to do?" He asked.   
  
Kelly pointed to the back and replied, "More shipment has come in. Organized the parts, mark the prices and stock them. Hunter, you can ring. I have to go and run some errands." Hunter nodded and went around the corner to the register as Dustin and Blake headed on back. Kelly then grabbed her coat and went out the back exit. The front door opened and Tori came in and took a look around. Hunter's face lit up as the blonde walked to the left part of the store. He waved to get her attention but she didn't notice as she went to the surfboards on the wall. He slowly put his hands down and scratched his head. He just shrugged and went around the counter to try and greet her again.  
  
Hey Tor!" He yelled to get her attention.  
  
She spun around and smiled, "Hey Hunter! I didn't know you were here."   
  
Hunter smirk, "Yeah, I kind of figured. What are you looking for?"  
  
She turned back to all the surfboards, "I need a new board. Mine has a crack in it." She responded. Hunter nodded and looked up at the surfboards with her. The familiar jingle of the door rung as Hunter turned to see Shane coming in, holding his skateboard.   
  
"What's up Shane?" He called out to him. Shane turn and waved to them  
  
"Hey guys!" He gave Hunter a high five and nodded to Tori.  
  
Tori nodded back, "What are you up to?" She asked.  
  
He held up his skateboard, "Ah nothing. Just skating around." He replied. Blake came out from the back, holding a large cardboard box. He placed it on the counter and went over to the gang.  
  
"Tori!" He called out. She extended her hands and he grasped it, pulling her close, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Surfboard shopping." She responded. Shane stared at the two couples as they started to giggle and flirt with each other.   
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Do you guys mind?" He got a bit angry, "You guys look so stupid when you do that."  
  
Tori just glared at him, "Come on Blake. I'll give you a hand, unpacking those parts." She pointed to the box. He nodded and they both headed over. Hunter and Shane both walked over to the couch and sat down.   
  
Hunter turned to him, "What's with you man? You get all jealous or something whenever your around those two." He asked. Dustin came out from the back and took a look around. He was cleaning his hands with a rag as he walked over to Shane and Hunter.   
  
He tossed the rag on the table, "What are ya talking about?" He asked.   
  
Shane ignored Dustin and shrugged at Hunter's comment, "I'm not jealous." He responded, "It's just when I see those two I just can't stop thinking about.." He trailed off  
  
"Who?" Hunter asked as Dustin sat down next to Shane.   
  
Dustin grinned, "I think someone misses a certain karminion."   
  
Shane sighed, "Is it that obvious?" He turned around to Dustin.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, cause you can't stop looking at your battlizer." He chuckled.   
  
Shane slumped back on the couch, "Skyla was such a fantastic person and the more I think about her, the more I miss her."  
  
"You barley even knew her for a day." Hunter pointed out.  
  
"So? Even in that little time I had with her, she just seam so..so."   
  
"So what?" Dustin curiously asked.  
  
Shane cracked a smile and stood up, "You know what. I'm just being stupid. I'm going to do some more skating. I'll catch you guys later."   
  
"Fine, later dude!" Dustin yelled out as he watches him leave the store. Meanwhile Vexagon arrived back at his fortress where he entered a large room with a huge window that looked out over the earth. There was also a computer and a big screen. In the center of the room was a large chair for Vexagon to sit in. Blade and ScaleFace were looking out the window as Vexagon came up from behind them.  
  
Not bothering to turn around, "Looks like you had a bit of trouble with those powers." Blade spoke up  
  
Vexagon clenched his fist, "My powers aren't stable enough to be fully use to the max but they're strong enough to eliminate you if you talk to me like that again." He snapped at him and then turned to and sat in his chair, "Is the ship fully operational?" He asked.  
  
ScaleFace turned to him and shook his head, "Many of the base's systems have been fried and most of the energy was depleted when you used the ritual room." He answered.   
  
A bit angry, "Well we can't just sit here while the rangers plan their next move. Send the Kaiser warriors down! Have them bring a monster down with them!"   
  
ScaleFace nodded and exited the room. Back down on earth, Shane was skating along the side of the road when he saw something from the corner of his eye. He flipped up his board and caught it in the air and went over to investigate. He ran into a large field where he found the Kaiser Warriors.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in." Shane yelled to them to get their attention. They both turned around and stared at him.  
  
The Male Kaiser took out his rapier, "If it isn't the red ranger."   
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form ha! Power of Air!" Shane shouted. Shane pulled out his ninja sword and started to circle around the Kaiser Warriors. Both Kaiser Warriors grinned to each other, not moving an inch. A bit confused, Shane lowered his weapon, leaving himself off guard. The Male Kaiser snapped his finger and a mysterious figure rammed into the back of Shane, knocking him off his feet. Shane struggled to get back up and tried to find who hit him. There stood a giant black alien with two horns sticking out of his head. He had red eyes and a large snout. He was similar to a bull in a way.  
  
"Meet Bulltron." The female spoke up, "He'll be your play mate for the day." She evilly laughed as Bulltron charged forward at the red ranger. Shane flipped over the bull, spun around and hit the alien in his leg. Bulltron roared out in pain as he grabbed Shane and slammed him against a tree.  
  
"Whoa, what strength." Shane said as he eased himself back up. Bulltron stomped the ground and started to charge at him. Bulltron was then hit by a blast from out of nowhere. The black bull looked around as the rest of the rangers appeared on the scene.   
  
Tori turned her head to Shane, "You all right!?"   
  
Shane ran over and joined the others, "Yeah, thanks." He responded. The Kaiser Warriors decided to join in on the fight and charged towards the rangers. Hunter and Blake quickly dodged out of the way and started to battle the male kaiser. Tori and Dustin teamed up to take on the female one, leaving Cam and Shane to battle Bulltron.   
  
"This guy doesn't look so tough." Cam said with confidant.  
  
Shane chuckled, "Looks can be deceiving. This thing is tough." Bulltron charged at them both but the green and red ranger jumped over him. Bulltron quickly turned around and grabbed Cam. Shane tried to slash at him but Bulltron's skin was to tough to do any damage to it. The bull simply tossed Cam into Shane and started to laugh.  
  
"If you think that's something. Check this out!" He snarled, as he clenched his fist. A huge energy ball started to form between his two horns. Cam and Shane started to back away, ready to dodge the attack. Bulltron swung his head around and lunched the ball of energy right towards the rangers, exploding on impact, sending them flying into the dirt.  
  
Shane slammed his fist on the ground, "That's it. It's time to get serious." He shouted, summoning his battlizer morpher, "Battlizer mode engage!" He called out.. He stood their waiting for it to react, but nothing happened.  
  
Cam got back up and went to him, "What are you waiting for!?"   
  
Shane brought his morpher to his face, "I don't understand. It's not working."   
  
Cam sighed, "Let me handle this then. Samurai Sword, Power up!" He charged his sword up and slashed at Bulltron, penetrating through his tough skin and destroying him. The rangers all regrouped together and faced the two Kaiser Warriors who were beginning to back away.   
  
Hunter pointed his staff towards them, "End of the line for you!" Then suddenly something in the sky caught the ranger's attention. It was Vexagon, suspended in the air.   
  
"You kaiser warriors can't do anything can you?" He glared at them. He then raised a fist in the air and a black energy formed around it. He shot it towards the ground where Bulltron once stood. The energy created a huge explosion and as the smoke cleared Bulltron appeared but as a giant, "Enjoy!" Vexagon laughed and flew off again. The Kaiser Warriors also retreated.   
  
The rangers looked up at the large alien, "Whoa. Looks like we might need zords for this!" Tori said.   
  
"Cyber Cam! Activate the zords!" Cam spoke into his morpher.  
  
Cyber Cam's voice responded, "Right on!" The zords came zipping out and onto the battle field. The rangers all jumped into their respected zords and formed the ThunderStorm Megazord and the   
  
Samurai Star Megazord. Bulltron wasted no time and started to charge towards the ThunderStorm Megazord. The zord tried to move out of the way but it was to slow and was knocked to the ground by Bulltron's head butt.   
  
Cam took out a power sphere,"Looks like we need some backup. Lock and Drop" The sphere dropped and the Samurai Star Megazord summoned the Bee Spinner. Bulltron turned to the green ranger's zord and started to charge again. Cam launched the Bee Spinner, knocking Bulltron back.   
  
"Aarg!" Bulltron started to get angry. He started to charge a ball of energy between his horns again. The ThunderStorm Megazord got back up and turned to the bull.  
  
"We better stop him! Hurry Fire!" Shane shouted to the rangers. They launched there ThunderStorm Megazord's special attack, destroying Bulltron once again.   
  
Dustin was cheering."All right! We did it!"  
  
"Yeah!" Blake agreed. The rangers were about to exit their Megazords when Shane notice something flying right past it. He leaned forward, off his cockpit seat to get a better look. It was a small firebird heading towards the woods. The same woods where Shane obtain his battlizer.  
  
A bit puzzled, "What is that?" He asked himself, "Hey guys. I got something to do. Celebrate without me." He told the rest of the rangers.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Dustin asked.  
  
Shane shook his head, "No. I'll meet you guys back at Ninja Ops." And he jumped out of the Megazord and ran into the woods. He demoprhed into his normal form and started to search around. He walked through the familiar path that he once followed when he was with Skyla. He continued walking for a bit in till he ran into the chimney.   
  
Shane sighed, "Man, am I being foolish or what. Skyla isn't coming back." He sat down and leaned himself against the chimney and closed his eye, "Boy do I miss her." He whispered. He was tired from the last battle and all that walking that he began to fall asleep. An hour or two later, a screech woke Shane back up and he caught a blazing light from the corner of his eye. He turned around and looked up. He saw a flaming bird landing on a branch, looking down at him.   
  
Shane took a step forward and stared at it, "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten already?" A voice echoed in his head.   
  
Shane's eyes widen immensely, "Skyla!?" The firebird flapped its wing, creating a ball of light. The light was to bright that Shane had to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, a woman with black curls was standing in front of him.  
  
"..Skyla..." Shane whispered. She took a step forward to him and smiled, putting her hand on his face.  
  
"Hello Shane." She spoke to him.   
  
Shane pulled her hand away and held it, "How is this possible. I thought you were gone forever."  
  
She chuckled, "I told you Shane, karminions don't die. We just constantly change into another form. We are forever linked remember?"  
  
He nodded, "I remembered. Why have you come back though? I mean I'm happy and all but why did you wait so long?"   
  
She walked past him and stared into the woods, "I came to remind you to be strong Shane. Your begining to lose faith, I had to save it. The power that I passed on to you will dwindle and fade away if you don't." She replied. She then turned to him, "And if that happens, then I will weaken, for we are linked between this power."   
  
Shane stared down at the ground and remained silent, "I'll try." He finally spoke, "It's just hard when your not around."  
  
Skyla started to walk towards the chimney, placing her hand on it, closing her eyes, "I know..." She whispered, "But you must stay strong. Do not forget that you were given a gift." He nodded as she walked back over to him.  
  
"I must go." She softly spoke, grabbing his hands, "I believe in you." Shane looked away not saying anything. Skyla smiled, letting go of his hand. She slowly walked away as he turned back to look at her. She took one last glance as Shane cracked a smile at her and nodded. A bright light shined on her, making Shane close his eyes again. When he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting against the chimney.  
  
He stood back up and brushed the leaves off, "Wait." He froze for a sec, "Did that just happen?" He took a step forward, "Did I just dream all that?" He was confused, but before he had any real time to think his morpher went off.  
  
"Shoot!" Shane answered.  
  
"Finally." Cam said with a bit of relief, "I've been looking all over for you. The others are in the city battling the Kaiser Warriors."   
  
Shane nodded, "All right, I'm on my way." As he ran off, he didn't notice the flaming bird up in the tree. The bird continue to watch as he ran farther and farther away.   
  
"Goodbye Shane." Skyla's voice echoed as it flew up into the sky.   
  
"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form Ha! Power of Air!" Shane shouted as he exited the woods. He then ninja streaked into the city where the two warriors were battling Hunter, Dustin, Tori and Blake.   
  
He ran towards them, "Hey guys!" He called to get their attentions. The rangers turned to him and greeted him.  
  
"Hey! Glad you made it!" Tori patted him on the back. The female Kaiser Warrior stepped forward and took out her lance. She spun it around and created a huge gust of wind.  
  
"These guys are a real pain." Shane glared at them. The rangers nodded and all charged forward. The female Kaiser shot her gust of wind knocking Tori, Blake and Hunter back. Shane and Dustin manage to dodge it.  
  
"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Dustin called out, raising his ninja sword. With that Dustin and Shane swiftly hacked and slashed at her behind a screen. When it was all over, the female kaiser went flying on to the ground. The male kaiser started to get angry and started to charge at Dustin and Shane. The other three rangers intercepted him and blocked him off.  
  
"Hurry. Finish her!" Hunter shouted, Charging towards the male kaiser.   
  
Shane nodded, "I can do this!" He closed his eyes and remembered what Skyla said. He snapped his eyes back open, "Battlizer Mode engage!" He shouted. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking that it wasn't going to work, when finally a beam of red light shot out of the morpher and equipped him with his battlizer armor. The female kaiser got up and started to get very angry. She jumped into the air at Shane, who punched her back with a powerful blow. He then ran forward, taking out his sword and slashing at her. He then spun around and slashed her again in the back.   
  
"Nooo!" The female kaiser screamed as she fell to the ground and exploded. The male kaiser was knocked back. He looked up as he saw his teammate destroyed.  
  
"You will pay for this." He shouted and vanished. Shane power down from his battlizer and regrouped with the others. Everyone opened their visors and started to celebrate.  
  
"All right Shane!" Blake patted him on the back.  
  
Hunter chuckled, "It worked this time. Good thing to."   
  
Dustin was jumping around, reenacting the whole battle, "Yeah, he like totally blew her to bits. It was so cool!" Everyone started to laugh at Dustin.  
  
Finally calming down, "Where's Cam?" Shane asked.  
  
Tori turned to him, "He's been working on his secret project. Said he had minor set backs and that he thought we could handle this." Tori explained. Up at the fortress, Vexagon threw the Male Kaiser into a wall.  
  
"You call yourself a warrior!?" He snorted.   
  
The male kaiser stumbled back up and bowed to him, "My lord. I'm sorry. It wont happen again."  
  
Vexagon continue to yell, " This base is completely useless in till its fixed. I cannot destroy the rangers myself without full control of these powers and I have to depend on you useless FOOLS!"  
  
Blade walked into the room, "Do not worry Vexagon. I have a plan."   
  
Vexagon turned to him, "And what is that?"  
  
Blade looked at the male kaiser, "It involves him."   
  
Vexagon turned towards the door and began walking, "Fine. Do your little plan thing. If that kaiser warrior fails, destroy him." And he walked out.   
  
Back on earth, everyone but Cam gathered at Storm Chargers. They were all sitting around on the couch. Kelly was out in the back cleaning.   
  
Hunter leaned forward, "So it was a dream?"   
  
Shane nodded, "I think so. I mean if felt so real. I touched her hand and it was warm and life like." Shane replied. He was telling the gang about what happen to him in the forest. Even they were a bit confused and unsure of what to say.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "Man, that is totally weird. I mean a dream that's real? That's just crazy." Shane frowned, slumping back on the couch and sighing.   
  
"Whatever it was, it meant something." Tori reassured him. Shane nodded, "You still miss her don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much anymore." He smiled, "I can't be all down about this forever. She told me to be strong and that's what I'm going to do. We need to stop Vexagon once and for all. We can't have anything stand in our way!"   
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.   
  
------  
  
A/N: Well that's Chapter 11. Read and Review Please. It keeps me motivated. Anyways Skyla never really passed away right? She just turned into a bird and flew away. At least that's what a site said so I'm sticking to that in this story. Thanks for reading! 


	12. Episode 12: Trouble For Yellow

Episode 12  
  
Trouble for Yellow  
  
It was the last block of the day at school and the rangers were anxious to get out of school. Hunter and Dustin had a science class together and were both doing a lab experiment together.  
  
Hunter looked down at his paper and was reading the directions, "Okay Dustin. It says to add in the stuff to the main beaker." He read aloud.   
  
Dustin looked at the row of test tubes with different color liquids in. There was a Blue, Yellow and Red color liquid in each one of them. In between Hunter and Dustin was a beaker, which contain a clear chemical in it. Their goal was to create a small chemical reaction but they weren't having an easy time following directions.  
  
Dustin turned to him, "Dude.. What liquid do we use?" He asked.   
  
Hunter stared back at the paper, "I don't know. I didn't write that part down. I thought you were paying attention." He responded.  
  
Dustin chuckled, "haha, Good one. Me pay attention?" Hunter just shrugged, "Whatever man, let's just use this one." He grabbed the yellow color test tube and held it to his face, "It's my lucky color."   
  
Hunter shook his head as he saw Dustin with a huge grin on his face, "I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe we should ask a teacher or something."   
  
He just chuckled, "Come on. What's the worst that can happen?" He spoke, picking up the beaker and holding it near the test tube. He slowly started to pour the yellow liquid into the beaker. He sat the beaker down as they both knelt down and watched. The liquid in the beaker began to bubble and simmer.   
  
Hunter smiled, "Hey it worked." He continue to watch as the chemical mixture began to rise higher and higher.  
  
Dustin stood back up, "Uh.." He glanced at Hunter. Suddenly foam started to form and overflow from the beaker. The liquid was bubbling and spurting out everywhere. The whole class backed away as they watched. The teacher quickly ran over and tried to cover the mess without getting any of it on her.   
  
Hunter stared shocked beyond belief as Dustin tried to hide out of view. The liquid finally settled down and the teacher turned and glared at the two boys.  
  
"All right class you can go." She turned to them. Hunter and Dustin began to walk away, "Not so fast. You two have to stay."   
  
"Oh man." Dustin groaned. As the class cleared out the teacher walked over to her desk and took out two pairs of gloves and a whole role of towels.  
  
"I told you a thousand times to follow the directions you two." She handed them the gloves and towels, "Just clean up the mess. You can go as soon as you're done. I expect you to pay attention next time. " And she left the room.   
  
Hunter a bit annoyed smacked Dustin in the back of the head, "Good going."   
  
He glared at him, "Hey, what was I supposed to do?" He protested.   
  
Hunter shrugged, "The faster we get this done the faster you can get to work. You don't want to be late do you?"   
  
"Oh wow. You're right." He looked at his watch and then began cleaning. A few hours later, Tori and Shane were driving down towards Storm Charges. She parked the van and they both hopped out and entered the store. As Tori closed the door, she looked around at all the stock boxes and rags everywhere.  
  
"What a mess." She said as she walked forward.   
  
"No kidding." A voice from under the counter was heard. Tori and Shane peered over and saw Kelly stuffing rags into a box, "If Dustin would just get here on time, I'd have all this organized an hour ago." She lifted the box up and stuck in on the counter.  
  
Shane glanced at Tori then back at Kelly, "He's not here?"  
  
She stuck her hands on her hips, "No. He was suppose to be here an hour and a half ago." She responded. Suddenly the door opened and in came the brown hair goof ball. She quickly ran to him as he waved to her.  
  
"Where have you been!?" She began to yell at him.  
  
Dustin took a step back, a bit stunned by her tone, "So-sorry. I was held up after school." He explained.  
  
She sighed, "Dustin. I can't run a store without my employees! You can't keep doing this to me."  
  
"Your not going to fire me are you!?" Dustin quickly asked.  
  
Kelly just chuckled, "No Dustin but seriously, why are you always late? Or even run off out of the blue?" She asked.  
  
"Uhh." Dustin didn't know what to say. He glanced over to Tori and Shane who were mouthing something to him. Kelly turned to them and they quickly looked away. She turned around back to Dustin and waited for his answer.  
  
He rubbed his neck as he stared into her eyes, "I can't really say.." He finally spoke.  
  
She sighed and turned to walk towards the counter, "Just clean this place up. I expect it spotless when I come back. I have to go pick up some orders."   
  
"Right-O." He replied. Kelly grabbed her keys and headed out the back door. Shane quickly ran to the back to see her leave then he ran back to Dustin.  
  
"Aw man, that was close!" He patted him on the back.  
  
Dustin nodded, picking up a box, "Man, this bites." He groaned. Meanwhile Hunter was running as fast as he could to the moto track to meet his brother. As he got their, he found Blake sitting on the bench, bored as ever.  
  
Hunter sat down next to him, "Sorry I'm late bro."   
  
Blake looked up, "What took you so long?"   
  
"School. You know how it is." He replied, "Dustin decided to mix things up and create a mess." Blake laughed, getting his gear together, "Come on, let's race." Hunter went towards his bike and took out a bag nearby. He threw out all his moto cross gear and stuck it on and they were both finally on the track. Off in the distant, Blade and the Male Kaiser were watching.  
  
"These rangers?" The Male Kaiser asked.  
  
Blade shook his head, "No. We need just one ranger. " He replied. He pulled out a small silver device with buttons on it.  
  
"What is that?" The Kaiser looked down at it.  
  
"This is what's going to help us in my plan" He responded.  
  
"And who do you expect to use it on?" He asked.  
  
"A certain yellow ranger." He growled, "Let's go." Later that night, back at Storm Chargers, Dustin was putting the last of the boxes away. He sat the box down in the back and wiped his forehead.   
  
A bit exhausted, "Phew. I'm done." He spoke. The store was empty and dark and he was getting ready to leave. He grabbed the keys and headed out the door. It was a quiet night and no one was around. Dustin locked the door and started walking down the barren street. As he continued to walk, he notices a shadow behind him. He quickly turns around but doesn't see anyone.  
  
He nervously spoke, "He-hello? Is somebody there?" He called out. There was no answer so he kept walking. Picking up his pace. He sees something from the corner of his eyes again.   
  
"Shane? Hunter? Oh come on man! This isn't funny." He turned back around and shouted, "I know it's one of you guys. Blake? Ca-cam?" Dustin scratched his head and turned around. As he turned, he bumped into something and fell to the ground. As he look up, he saw the wolf like creature, Blade. Dustin quickly scrambles to his feet and into a defensive stance.  
  
"I thought freaks like you only come out during a full moon." He joked, keeping his guard up. Blade growled at him. Dustin then notice someone behind him. The figure lunged at him and he jumped out of the way and turned to face him. It was the male kaiser. He held up his long rapier and attacked again. Dustin ducked and then kicked him back. He put up his morpher and was preparing to contact the others when he was hit by an energy surge. Blade was using his little device to drain the yellow rangers ninja powers, making him fall to his knees.   
  
"Ugh man.. This isn't good.." Dustin groaned as he felt it all leaving him. He tried to stand up but he collapsed, to weak to move. The kaiser warrior bent down and unstrapped Dustin's morpher and held it close to his face. He inspected every inch of it, and looked at his power disc. He grinned.  
  
"I expect you to do this right. Do not let me down or you'll be hearing from Vexagon." Blade threatened him.   
  
The kaiser smirked, "Do not worry. This will be easy." He said confidently. The next day came around and the rangers were all at school again. Tori and Blake were walking down the hall, holding hands. They continued walking in till they got to Tori's first block class.  
  
"I'll see you after school?" Blake asked, letting go of her hand.  
  
"Yeah. We'll have some fun at the beach today! I can't wait!" She exclaimed. Blake gave her a small kiss and headed down the halls towards his class. Tori watched in till he disappeared into his room. She turned and headed inside and took a look around her class room.   
  
"Where's Dustin?" She thought to her self as she sat down. Five minutes passed and the school bell rang, with Dustin no where to be found. The teacher walked into the class and closed the door.   
  
She turned to all the students, "Good morning class. Ready for another day of history?" The kids groaned, as the teacher headed to the front room. She was about to began when the door swung open and Dustin entered in. Tori's jaw dropped as she turned to him. Dustin was completely different then usual. He was wearing baggy black pants with a yellow stripe going down on each side and a black shirt. Over his shirt was a black leather jacket and music was blaring through his head phones. He took a look around the room and spotted Tori and grinned.  
  
"Mr. Brooks. Class started already. May I ask why you are late?"   
  
The teacher walked to him. Dustin looked up at the teacher and slid his headphones off. He shrugged and took a seat next to Tori. The teacher said nothing more and headed back to the front. Tori leaned over and whispered to him, "Since when do you wear black?" She asked.  
  
He turned over and whispered back, "I realize yellow isn't my color. Why do you care blondie?" He chuckled and stuck his headphones on. Tori was a bit insulted by his response and was confused by the way he was acting. The rest of the class, Tori tried to pay attention to the teacher and periodically glanced over to Dustin who wasn't even listening at all. The class ended and all the students left quickly. Dustin walked out with Tori following behind him. She wasn't sure if she should say something to him but figure he wouldn't hear through his blasted headphones anyway. Dustin turned and headed left, down the hall. Hunter and Shane showed up next to Tori and watched him exit the school.  
  
"Whoa, hold up a sec. Was that Dustin?" Shane asked.  
  
Tori shook her head, unsure of what to say, "I don't know." She responded.  
  
"Talk about weird." Hunter said as they headed for their next class. Dustin headed down the street, not really paying attention to where he was going.   
  
"That was a waste of time." He muttered to himself. He kept on walking in till Blade appeared from the shadows. Dustin turned down his music and looked up at the wolf.   
  
"Well? Did you get them? The discs?" He impatiently asked.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "Of course not. I can't exactly take it while it's attach to their wrist." He pointed at his morpher, "We'll just have to wait after school." Blade didn't say anything. He was a bit skeptic about the plan but agreed that he had a point.  
  
"Well don't waste your time fooling around." He replied.  
  
"Why not? I'm having to much fun." Dustin exclaimed and walked off. He wondered over to the Wind Academy where he ended up in the courtyard. Marah was sitting on one of the benches, humming a little song when she looked over and saw him. She jumped to her feet and greeted him.  
  
"Dustin?"She caught his attention, "Aren't you in school?"   
  
Dustin rolled his eyes, "What are you my mother?" He viciously responded, "Where is that green ranger?" He looked around the area.  
  
"Um, He's in Ninja Ops." She pointed to the stairs, "You all right? Why are you being so mean?" she asked. Dustin didn't answered and brushed right by her. Marah got annoyed and stormed the opposite way. He headed down the stairs where he found Cam on the terminal. As he got closer, he saw Cam looking at blue prints for a ship.  
  
He tapped Cam on the shoulder, "What are you doing?"   
  
Cam jumped from his seat, a bit startled. He spun his chair around, "Shouldn't you be in school?"   
  
He didn't answer him and kept on looking at the blue prints, "I'll ask you again. What are you doing?"  
  
Cam sighed and turned towards the screen, "This is the blue prints for the storm vehicle. The ship that we will use to get to space and board Vexagon's fortress." He explained.  
  
"Really?" Dustin was intrigued.  
  
Cam nodded, "Yeah, that's the big project I've been working on. I just can't seam to balance the power shield energy level to sustain any attacks if the fortress's defense is on high alert. That's if the base even has any defense." Dustin looked down at the counter where Cam's morphing necklace was. While Cam was explaining further detail of his ship, Dustin slowly started to inch his hands towards it.   
  
Dustin yanked his hand away as Cam turned to his morpher, "And that's why I want try to use this." He held it up, "It's the only thing powerful enough since we can't exactly use the gem of souls." Dustin scratched his head, looking the least bit interested.   
  
"Are you listening?" He got a bit annoyed, "Maybe you should go back to school before Dad finds you here, oh and don't forget work today. Can't afford to get fired."   
  
Dustin was a bit confused, "Work?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's the thing you do to make money." He sarcastically replied, "Tell Hunter that Dad wants to talk to him. He should be working also."   
  
Dustin nodded and went up the stairs. He reentered the courtyard where he passed Sensei. Sensei turned and stared at Dustin as he disappeared out of the academy. He walked down the stairs and over to Cam.  
  
"I hope you didn't tell him your project." He spoke to his son.   
  
"Actually I did. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Something is not right." He replied. Cam gave a concerning look and turned to look at his blue prints. Meanwhile up in space Vexagon was sitting on his throne, bored as usual.   
  
Blade walked in and bowed to him, "The prisoner has been locked up. Everything is going according to plan." He informed him  
  
"Good, I will take care of our guest. " Vexagon evilly laughed. Blade nodded and walked into the hall where he spotted Dustin coming towards him.  
  
Blade pushed Dustin into the wall and growled at him, "Why aren't you down there? You're given a chance to help us and your going to blow it."   
  
Dustin pushed him off and fixed his jacket, "Patients you mutt. I'm heading to work, the Crimson ranger will be there." He explained.  
  
"You've been fooling around ever since-"   
  
Dustin interrupted him, " You know the old saying 'Your greatest friends can be your worst enemies.' Just stay out of my way and it will run smoothly." Blade growled, stepping aside.  
  
Dustin walked past him and then turned around, "Oh yeah, The green ranger has been working on something."  
  
Blade was interested, "And what's that?"  
  
"A ship that could get past this fortress defenses. Better warn Vexagon." He turned and walked off. Down at earth, school was out and Hunter, Blake, Shane and Tori were walking down the school steps outside.   
  
Tori looked around, "See any signs of Dustin?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. He wasn't in Gym." Shane responded.  
  
"Dude, that kid is whacked. Since when did he wear black?" Blake spoke up.  
  
Shane laughed, "Maybe he wants to be a black ranger." He joked.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be at work." Hunter reassured Tori.  
  
Tori brushed a hair out of her face and nodded, "Probably. I'm just worried. This isn't like him."   
  
Hunter patted her on the back, "I have to head to work. I'll let you know if he shows." And he ran off. He arrived and entered the shop where Kelly was writing on a clipboard.   
  
"Hunter, You're just in time." Kelly turned and smiled to him  
  
Hunter walked over to her, "Yup. What time is Dustin working?" He asked.  
  
Kelly checked her watched and looked back up at him, "In a half hour. I just need you to ring." She pointed her pen towards the register. He headed on over and started ringing people up. A few hours past and it was around 430. There was no sign of Dustin and Hunter couldn't help but glance at the clock every chance he got. Kelly came out from the back and tossed the clipboard on the counter. She sighed deeply and rested her head on her hands as she leaned on the counter.  
  
"I give up. It's been two hours and he's not even here. I can't keep allowing this to happen." She groaned. The door finally swung open and Dustin popped in. His headphones blaring as he looked around the store. Kelly quickly went around the counter and walked to him. She crossed her arms around her chest and glared at him.  
  
"You're late." She scolded him.   
  
Dustin took off his headphones and stared back, "Late? What time was I suppose to work?"   
  
She pointed to the clock, "Two hours ago! Dustin! I can't believe your doing this!" Kelly began to yell. Hunter watched closely as Kelly went all out on him. Dustin wasn't paying any attention and basically shrugged her off.   
  
Dustin finally looked back her, "Who are you anyway?"   
  
Kelly took a step back and gasped, "What?" She felt insulted. Dustin snapped his finger and took out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen and handed it to her.  
  
"Write your name. I have a cool trick." He responded.  
  
Kelly shook her head, "No. What is wrong with you!?"  
  
"Do it!" Dustin began to get angry. Kelly ripped the paper out of his hand and wrote her name. She then gave it back to him. Dustin looked at it and crumbled it up, tossing it in a nearby garbage.   
  
"All right Kelly. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
Kelly looked at the trash can, then back at him. She was puzzled, "Dustin..." She had a serious look on her face, "..Your fired..." She tried not to choke on the words. She didn't want to fire him but he was acting too weird and completely rude and on top of that she couldn't deal with him showing up late. She had no choice. She was waiting to see his reaction but he didn't show any signs of even caring. Hunter was shocked though. Dustin looked up at him. He brushed right past Kelly and towards him. He went straight into the back, signaling Hunter to follow.  
  
"Hold on Kelly, let me find out what's up." He told him and followed. Dustin was sitting on the table as Hunter came in.  
  
"Dude! Are you stupid!?" Hunter punched him in the shoulder, "Bro, I don't know what's up with you but I can't believe what your doing."   
  
Dustin ignored him and looked away, "Cam needs your power disc." He spoke.  
  
"What?" Hunter responded.  
  
He turned back and looked at him, "You heard me. Cam is building a ship to get up to Vexagon. He needs a power source and your power disc is the best we have."   
  
Hunter stared at his morpher, a bit sketchy, "What if Vexagon attacks?"   
  
"That's the least of your worries." He muttered.   
  
Hunter didn't quiet hear him, "What?"   
  
Dustin spoke louder this time, "He needs it. You aren't going to let the team down are you?" Hunter shook his head and detached his power disc from his morpher. He handed to Dustin who nodded and started to head towards the door.  
  
"I'm out." Dustin spoke and left. At the beach, Tori and Blake were running around having a good time.   
  
"Blake! Get back here!" Tori screamed, chasing him into the water. Blake tripped and fell into the water as Tori jumped on him. He started to swim out into the raft as Tori kept on chasing. Dustin was walking through the parking lot when he notice them. He hid behind Tori's van and spied through the window. He saw Tori pushing Blake off the raft and laughing. Then Dustin notice Tori's bag in the car. He slowly opened the door and pulled out the bag. He sat the bag on the ground and opened it. Inside was a blue towel. He unraveled it, dropping Tori's morpher. He picked it up and detached the power disc.  
  
"Perfect." He grinned as he stuff everything back. He then notice Blake's Morpher lying on the back seat. He detached the power disc from it and tossed it back into the car. He held up the three discs he collected so far. So far he collected, Blue, Crimson and the Navy Power disc and his own Yellow disc to make it 4.  
  
"This is way to easy." Dustin chuckled and ran off happily. Shane was at the skate park, pulling moves off the ramp. He turned over and saw Dustin walking towards him. He flipped up his skateboard and waved to him.  
  
"Hey man, what's going on?" Shane called out to him.  
  
"Nothing. Same old schemes." Dustin grinned. Shane chuckled as he stuck the skateboard on the ground.   
  
"So anyways. I came by to let you know that Cam needs your power disc for a ship he is building." He explained.  
  
Shane thought for a sec, "A ship? Really? Cool, I'll swing by then." He started to walk off. Dustin grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Actually, he wanted me to give it to him. He doesn't want to be disturbed." He tried to convince him.  
  
Shane scratched his head, a bit skeptic, "I don't know. I rather just give it to him myself. No offense dude."   
  
Dustin grew inpatients, "Forget this." He whispered and lunged for Shane's morpher. Shane knocked his hand back and took a step away.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?" Shane put his guard up. Dustin didn't answer, he lunged forward at Shane, who swiftly dodged him. He then flipped over Shane and kicked him in the back. Shane got back up right before he was hit by another attack and grabbed his foot. Dustin quickly twisted his whole body, kicking Shane in the face with his other foot in the process, freeing himself. Shane fell back, surprised on what just happened. Dustin walked over to the fallen red ranger. He grabbed Shane's morpher and yanked the power disc off it.   
  
"Not even a challenge." Dustin laughed and walked off. He headed down the street where Marah spotted him. She decided to follow him and see what he was up to. To see why Dustin was acting so weird. She followed him all the way to the park and hid behind a bush. Dustin looked around and waved his hand, a huge blue portal appeared. He stepped into it. Marah gasped at what she saw. She quickly bolted towards the portal before it closed. She appeared on the other side, in a strange hall. She wondered around and took a look out the window. She was shocked of what she saw. She saw the earth below her. She was in space, in Vexagon's fortress. She heard pattering of foot steps and hid behind a door. Dustin was walking with Blade down the hall. She couldn't quiet here what they were saying but saw him dropping 5 power discs in Blade's hand.   
  
"Now that you got the power discs, I'm going to take down the rangers." Dustin turned and walked away.  
  
Blade tried to stop him, "No. The green ranger still has the ability to morph."  
  
Dustin stopped and turned to him, " One won't be a problem." He then vanished.  
  
Marah looked away, pressing her back to the wall, "What are you doing Dustin?" She asked herself. Meanwhile down at earth, Shane came bolting down the stairs. Cam quickly turned to him, to see what the problem was.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, "Dustin. He-He just took my power disc!" He gasped. Cam was confused. He stood up and lifted Shane's morpher. The disc was missing.  
  
"What? Why would he do that?" Cam asked. Suddenly Tori and Blake came dashing down the stairs also. They were still in their bathing suites and were breathing heavily.   
  
"My morpher. Someone took the disc." Tori exclaimed.  
  
Blake nodded, "Same here!" He held up his morpher.   
  
Shane leaned against the wall, "It must of been Dustin. What was he thinking!?" He shouted. Then they all turned as they heard Hunter whistling down the stairs.  
  
Tori went to him, "Hunter, do you have your power disc?" She asked.   
  
Hunter shook his head, "No. Dustin gave it to Cam. He should have it." He turned to him. Cam didn't know what he was talking about, "Right? I mean he said he needed it for the vehicle you were building." He went on.  
  
Cam slowly shook his head, "No. I didn't ask for anything from him."  
  
Hunter started to groan, "You mean he lied? Wait! But that's not like Dustin man. Dustin is a cool kid, right? Why would he lie?" Hunter began to freak, pacing around. He was angry that he was played by one of his good friends.  
  
"Bro, calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation. I mean we can't jump to conclusion." Blake reassured him.  
  
Shane took a step forward, "Hello!? Guys, if you haven't notice. He attacked me, tricked us and has just been a jerk. The answers are right in front of us! He's obviously messed up in the head!"   
  
Tori glared at him, "You're suppose to be his best friend, and your saying that this is the only explanation?" Shane stayed quiet, looking away. Cam was thinking of what to do next. He glanced over at the terminal and saw a message beeping on the terminal. He went over to it and pushed a few buttons. The terminal was picking up a signal in the park.   
  
"Hmm, that's strange. The terminal is detecting activities in the park but I can't seam to get a visual. Something is jamming it." Cam told the others.   
  
Shane crossed his arms, "We'll check it out." He said and ran to the park. There they found Dustin standing around.   
  
Shane took a step forward, "Why am I not surprised you're here." Dustin smirked, unstrapping his morpher. He tossed the morpher on the ground near the rangers.   
  
Cam knelt down and picked it up, "Where's your power disc?" He asked.  
  
Dustin chuckled, "Soon to be given to Vexagon, along with the other discs." He waved his hand and a bunch of shadow stalkers appeared around him. The rangers all got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Please Dustin. Don't do this." Tori pleaded.  
  
Dustin grinned, putting an arm behind his back, "I had a lot of fun. To bad it must end for you." And a flash came from behind him and he pulled out a rapier.   
  
"Damn!" Shane shouted, "Then that means..."  
  
Meanwhile, Marah was exploring the whole fortress. She hide every time someone walked by and kept on wondering. She was basically lost. She turned the corner and gasp, putting her hand over her mouth. She saw a brown hair guy wearing yellow, shackled to the wall. It was Dustin! How it was possible when she saw him leave puzzled her. She quickly ran to him and knelt down.   
  
He slowly lifted his head up, "Hey.." He faintly spoke.  
  
"Dustin? But if you're here, who was it that left!?"   
  
He coughed a bit and the replied, "It's the male kaiser. He took my morpher and is trying to deceive everyone by being me."   
  
Marah was really happy, "I knew it wasn't you! It couldn't be! Your never this mean!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Marah. You know I would never do a thing like that." He said, "Ugh, I'm so tired. The wolf dude, Blade hit me with some device that zapped my energy."  
  
Marah's hurt sunk, "Oh shoot. I have to go find it?"   
  
Dustin chuckled and nodded, "That be nice."   
  
Marah got up and headed towards the door, "I'll be back. Don't worry." She said and ran down the hall. She went into a random room where she found a whole bunch of computers.  
  
"What am I suppose to look for?" She asked as she explored the room. As she wondered she bumped into a table where all the power discs were on. Each were spread out across it. She quickly pocketed each one of them. Blade was walking down the hall when he noticed her.  
  
Blade walked in behind her, "What are you doing here?" He growled.   
  
Marah was a bit startled, she turned around, "I'm looking for that device you zapped my friend's energy with you stupid dog." She snapped back.  
  
He held up the device, "You mean this?" He stepped forward, trying to scare her.   
  
"Lets hope I didn't lose my touch." She whispered and pointed her finger out. A huge red beam shot from her finger and at Blade. He dropped the device, totally surprised in what she did. She quickly grabbed it and slid past the wolf and back down the hall. The alarm was going off in the fortress as she turned into a room where Dustin was. She fired another beam at his shackled and lifted him up. Vexagon appeared into the room, "There is no where you can run." He laughed.  
  
Marah grinned, "Who said we were going to run?" And she waved her hand and they both teleported.  
  
Blade ran in as they both disappeared, "They took the discs."   
  
Vexagon slammed his fist against the wall, "Get them back or your toast." He walked off. Marah and Dustin both teleported into the park where the saw the imposter Dustin fighting the rangers with a whole bunch of Shadow Stalkers. She laid Dustin next a tree and hit random buttons on the device she stole. A shot of yellow energy came out of the device and into Dustin. He began to feel his strength return to him and slowly stood up. He moved every limp in his body and was totally happy.  
  
"Oh man, I feel great!" Dustin exclaimed, hugging Marah. Marah then handed him all the power discs that she took. He held them tight in his hand and smiled at her, "All right. I'll see you back at the academy?" Marah nodded and teleported away. Dustin turned and faced where the battle was held.   
  
"Guys!" He called out to them. The rangers and the enemies all turned and looked at him.  
  
"Dustin!" Tori exclaimed.  
  
Shane hesitated, "Is it really him or another imposter?"   
  
"There's only one way to find out." Hunter answered. He took out Dustin's moprher and threw it at him. He reached out and caught it and quickly put it on.   
  
He pulled out his power disc and equipped it to his morpher, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Earth!" He shouted. The imposter glared at the yellow ranger as he ran forward to the others.  
  
"Lose these?" He handed out their power discs. Every ones face lit up as they each took their disc and stuck it on.   
  
"Where have you been?" Tori asked.  
  
"Never mine that, I'll explain later. Hurry up." Dustin replied.  
  
"Were back in action!" Shane said excitedly, "Let's do this!"  
  
"Ninja Storm, ThunderStorm, Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Air, Power of Water, Power of Thunder!" They all yelled. The imposter and the shadow stalkers took a step back, knowing that they were in trouble. Each rangers took out their weapons and were preparing to attack. Blade then appeared out of nowhere and stood next to the imposter Dustin.   
  
"Good job." He said sarcastically, taking out his blades.   
  
The Dustin imposter changed into his original form as the Male Kaiser, "I did my part correctly. You were the one that messed up." He sneered.   
  
"Charge!" Shane shouted. Blade, The Kaiser and the shadow stalkers all collided with the rangers. Shane and Cam took on Blade while Dustin took on the male kaiser. Everyone else was handling the shadow stalkers. Cam and Shane both struck Blade with their swords, knocking him back. Blade was growing impatient as he slashed back at them. He then tossed his blades like boomerang hitting them again.   
  
"This dog is annoying." Shane struggled to get up. He took out his Hawk Blaster and fired at him. Blade deflected the attack and charged forward with flying speed. Meanwhile Dustin was having an intense fight with the Kaiser. Dustin took out his lion hammer and started to smash the ground, making the kaiser lose his balance. Dustin then dashed forward to strike again but the kaiser flipped over him and slashed him in the back with his rapier.   
  
"Dustin!" Tori shouted, as she kicked the last of the shadow stalkers down. Tori, Blake and Hunter both regrouped and joined with Dustin, facing the Kaiser.   
  
"It's time to say goodbye!" Dustin exclaimed, "Ninja Sword, Dirt Blast!" He launched his special earth attack at him, sending a direct hit on him. The kaiser warrior dropped his rapier and fell to the ground, with a huge explosion following him.   
  
Blade turned to see the explosion, "Damn." He backed away from the red and green ranger and vanished.   
  
Shane ran to where he vanished, "He got away!" The rangers all gathered at Ninja Ops, all asking Dustin a bunch of questions on the way. Marah sat around patiently with Sensei as they all came down the stairs.   
  
"Dude, so what happen?" Shane asked as they all sat around the table.   
  
Dustin sighed, "It was crazy." He explained, "Yesterday I was locking up for Kelly. When I was heading home they attacked. I guess Blades plan was to capture me and have the kaiser impersonate me and trick you guys."  
  
Blake smiled, "Well we don't have to worry about the kaiser warriors anymore. There all gone!" He said happily.  
  
Tori agreed, "Well, I'm glad your all right."   
  
Dustin chuckled, "Yeah, I think I should thank Marah for that." He turned to her. She blushed, trying not to look directly in his eyes.   
  
"Dude, I'm sorry." Shane said.  
  
Dustin was a bit confused, "For what?"   
  
"Well for jumping to conclusion that you were just being a jerk. I mean I should of thought something was up but I guess I didn't bother to think things through." He responded.  
  
Dustin shook his head, "Ya know, I may be an air head but I wouldn't mess with you guys like that. You're my buds." Everyone nodded, all laughing. They started to tell Dustin everything the kaiser did to them, everyone except Cam who was at his terminal.   
  
Blake turned to him, "Cam, why don't you join us."   
  
"I can't." Cam responded, "I'm glad Dustin is back but the kaiser probably already informed Vexagon on the ship I'm building. That means that we need to get this done fast before he has a chance to launch a full scale attack or something."   
  
Hunter groaned, "So much for the element of surprise."   
  
"How much do you have to do?" Tori asked.  
  
Cam cracked his knuckles and started to type on the keyboard, "I just need to run some test. It should be up and running tomorrow." He answered, "Hopefully." He muttered after.  
  
Sensei walked over and stuck his hand on his back, "Do not worry Cam. We have time." He reassured him.  
  
Hunter then smacked his forehead and began snapping his finger, trying to find the right words, "Uh Dustin." He caught his attention, "Your going to have to patch things up with Kelly. You're kind of fired." He hesitantly spoke.  
  
Dustin groaned, putting his head on the table, "Aw man. Is it that bad?" Hunter didn't respond, he just exchanged looks at everyone.   
  
Tori placed her hand on his back, "Don't worry. We'll give you a hand."  
  
Sensei then walked over to them, "And I will handle the school issue."   
  
Dustin sighed in relief, "Remind me to never go home alone." Everyone bursted out laughing. Up above the earth, Vexagon was in rage.   
  
"You failed Blade!" He shouted at him.   
  
Blade bowed his head, "I am sorry."   
  
"A perfect plan to weaken the rangers and you let it slip away." He snorted.  
  
"Give me one more chance." Blade begged.   
  
Vexagon grunted, "No." He responded, and with that he shot a beam out of his hand at him, blowing him up. A cloud of smoke appeared and fur began to float down to the ground. ScaleFace watched silently as Vexagon turned to him.  
  
"Is there a problem?" He asked.  
  
ScaleFace shook his head, "No, but if you blow up every general, you will have no one to carry out your plans." He explained  
  
Vexagon just laughed, "It wont matter. My meditations are almost done. I nearly have mastered these powers without a problem. I expect the cannons online by tomorrow. We'll be expecting visitors." ScaleFace nodded and left. Vexagon stood there, laughing. The shadow stalkers in the room slowly slipped away, terrified.   
  
"It is almost time!" Vexagon spoke to himself.  
  
---  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 12! Kaiser warriors and Blade have been finished off! So far so good? Please read and review before I update again. It kind of lets me know that there are people still reading this.   
  
Preview for Chap 13: Cam has been working hard on the Storm Vehicle and its nearly complete but now that Vexagon knows of what he is doing, Cam believes that it is to dangerous for everyone to go. Will the rangers be able to change his mind and take down the fortress before Vexagon launches another attack? Find out! 


	13. Episode 13: Storming the Fort

Chapter 13  
  
Storming the fort  
  
The next day came and Tori, Hunter, Blake and Dustin were heading down to Storm Chargers to see if Kelly could forgive Dustin for his actions that he did yesterday. Tori turned into the parking lot and hopped out of the van  
  
She looked down at her watch, "All right. Let's see if we can get your job back, then we have to meet Cam back at Ninja Ops." She gave them the plan. Everyone nodded and started to enter the store, everyone except for Dustin who was a bit afraid that she still be angry. Angry at something he didn't do. Something he couldn't easily explain without revealing a few secrets. Dustin took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked in and joined the others that were looking around.   
  
"Kelly!?" Tori shouted out.   
  
A loud voice was heard from the distant, "I'm in the back!" Everyone exchanged looks and headed on back where they found Kelly moving some boxes around, preparing for a big sale she was having today.   
  
Hunter waved to her, "Hey Kelly." She turned to them and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.   
  
She smiled happily, "Hey Hunter. Hey Blake, Tori." She responded, "How's it going?" Dustin's heart sank when she didn't say his name. He figured she must have still been mad at him from yesterday.   
  
"Kelly." Dustin spoke up, pushing through the crowd and to her. Kelly turned to him and stared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
  
Dustin sighed, trying not to look into her eyes, "Kelly..I-I-I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk yesterday." He mumbled  
  
She smirked, "Well at least you remembered my name." Dustin stared down at the ground, trying to act guilty, hoping that maybe she would feel sorry for him or finally forgive him.   
  
Blake walked over and stuck his hand on Dustin's shoulder, "Come on Kelly. Give him a second chance." He pleaded. Kelly looked away, thinking for a bit.  
  
Dustin looked back up as she began to speak again, "I'm sure you were having a bad day or something." Kelly tried to crack a smile, "I guess I can forgive you."   
  
Dustin face lit up with joy, "Dude, really!?" He exclaimed, "So can I have my job back?"   
  
Kelly shook her head, "I forgive you Dustin for being a total jerk but I can't give you your job back." She replied.  
  
He was a bit puzzled, the same with the others, "What? Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I cannot hire people that continue to come into or leave work every day. I have a business to run. I'm sorry." Kelly told him.  
  
Tori took a step forward, "Isn't Dustin your friend? Why would you do that to him?"   
  
Kelly nodded, "Of course Dustin is my friend but I have no choice. If he just tell me why he keeps leaving then maybe I can work something out but I'm not going to allow it if it's simply to go out and hang with friends. A job is a job, and you have responsibilities when you have a job." She explained. Dustin groaned, there was no way too win this fight. He so badly wanted to scream out 'I leave to save the world.' or 'I leave cause I'm the yellow ranger!' but he couldn't. He slowly turned around and headed back into the front store. Tori and Blake followed him. Hunter was about to do the same when Kelly spoke up.  
  
"You understand that this is hard for me to."   
  
Hunter nodded, "It's not you fault. You did what you had to do." He replied and left to join the others. He exited outside where Tori, Blake and Dustin were gathered in front of the van.  
  
"You all right Dustin?" Tori asked, as she stared at him.   
  
Dustin shrugged, "Yeah. We all know that saving the world requires some sacrifices." He replied as he climbed into the van. Tori and Blake exchanged looks, as they watch Hunter climb in after. Blake went around and into the front passenger seat as Tori started up the van. He stuck on his seat belt and then turned to the back and looked at Dustin.  
  
"Hey, Tor and I are having dinner tomorrow night. Do you and Marah wanna join? You know like a double date." Blake asked, hoping maybe it would cheer him up.   
  
Dustin looked out the window and then back at Blake, "Sure, why not. I'll ask Marah later." He replied. Blake turned to see if it was okay with Tori. She smiled and nodded as she continued driving. Minutes later and the rangers finally made it to Ninja Ops where Cam greeted them in the courtyard.   
  
"Well I guess it's better late then never." He joked as they walked towards them. Shane appeared from the stairs of Ninja Ops and joined the rest of the gang.  
  
"Finally man!" Shane exclaimed, "Well any luck with your job Dustin?" Dustin shrugged, not saying a word. Shane got the hint and didn't bother to ask again.   
  
"Well, now if you would follow me." Cam spoke up, leading them down the courtyard path. They walked past the entrance of Ninja Ops and to another latch in the ground. Cam unlocked it and lifted it up, revealing a spiral stair case.  
  
Hunter peered down it, "When did we have this here?" He asked.  
  
Cam chuckled, "There are many secret places around here that you guys don't know about." He informed them, "Down here... This leads to the hanger that holds the storm ship."  
  
Shane took the first step and started making his way down the stairs, "Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" He joked. Everyone rolled their eyes at Shane's lame joke. They all started to go down the stairs, Cam last, shutting the latch behind him. They entered the large dark hangar where the rangers stood around and waited.   
  
Cam went over to the switch and turned to them, "I like to introduce you to the Storm Vehicle." He said as he turned the lights on. The rangers stood there in amazement at what they saw. They saw a fairly large ship in front of them. It was a well-rounded green ship with a large cockpit in the front. Cam took a step forward and hit a button, opening a side door of the ship and letting a ramp slide out to the ground.   
  
"Dude, this is so cool." Dustin stared in aw as he took a step closer.   
  
"Is it set to go?" Tori asked as she started to walk up the ramp.  
  
Cam nodded, "It should be. The only problem is, that the samurai morpher is too strong of a power source so the energy will be unstable if we use it too much."   
  
Shane turned his head to him, "What will happen if we do?"   
  
"Kaboom." Cam responded. Everyone exchanged looks, a bit concern of the risk. Cam signal them to follow and they entered the ships hall way. The ship had a long hallway that leads to a giant bridge that stationed a whole bunch of computer terminals and a large chair in the middle.   
  
Hunter skimmed the perimeter of the room, "What's all these gadgets do?"   
  
"It's the ships operation system. It has a radar, shield activation, and mainly artillery for defense." Cam said.   
  
Dustin chuckled, scratching his head, "Uh Cam, Do we need to know how to work these things cause you know how I am with this kind of stuff.."   
  
Cam clapped his hand together and punched in a few buttons, "I figure that, so I asked for more help." And with that, the door behind opened up and out came Cyber Cam and Cyber Blake.   
  
"Hey dudes, how's it going? Enjoying my ship?" Cyber Cam asked.  
  
Cam rolled his eyes, "Your ship?" He smirked. Cyber Cam just shrugged and went over to one of the terminals.   
  
Shane walked over and looked at Cyber Blake, "I thought we disconnected him."   
  
Cam yawned a bit and then spoke, "Yeah, but I reactivated him and did a few adjustments."   
  
Cyber Blake craned his head towards Cam, "Were ready to go when you are Cam."   
  
Tori looked around the room and stuck her hands on her hips, "Say, why is there only one seat? Where's ours?" She asked.  
  
Cam gave a concerning look and sighed deeply, "I didn't install them because non of you are going." He explained. The ranger's jaws dropped as they turned to him.  
  
Blake quickly ran to him, "What do you mean were not going?" He asked.  
  
Cam looked away, not really sure how to explain it, "It's to dangerous." He responded, "Vexagon will be expecting us and if he gets us all then who will be left to defend the city?"   
  
Tori stomped her foot, getting his attention, "You can't do that! That's not fair!" She stammered.  
  
Hunter nodded, "I'm with her. Where in this together man. We have to go with you, we know the risks."   
  
Cam still refused, "No. All I'm simply going to do is plant an explosive and get out of there. That is all. We all don't need to be there for that."   
  
"I still don't-" Shane started to say  
  
Cam interrupted, "Look, let's just drop it for now. Come on we have some training to do." He escorted everyone out. They made their way down the ramp, everyone except of Cam, who they all thought was still following. Cam hit a button and the ramp began to ascend back into the ship. The rangers all turned around.  
  
"Cam!" Hunter screamed.   
  
"I'll be fine." He reassured them and turned away as the door closed. The rangers took a step back as the ship's engine began to rumble and activate. The ship began to hover off the ground as a beam of blue light shot from the ship into a wall, creating a large portal.   
  
Tori tried to run forward but was held back by Dustin, "Cam, don't do this without us!" The ship blasted forward into the portal and vanished. The hanger was quiet and empty after that. The rangers all grew confused and worried on what just happened..   
  
Tori turned to them all. "We have to do something. Cam is going to be destroyed by Vexagon." She was upset. Everyone was. They knew that Cam's plan was crazy and there was no way to board the fortress without getting caught. They didn't understand why Cam would do something like this. It wasn't like him. The rangers turned ran back to Ninja Ops where Sensei stood.  
  
"He is gone isn't he?" Sensei asked as they came down the stairs.  
  
"Yes." Shane weakly responded, "Is there a way to follow him?"  
  
Sensei shook his head, "I'm afraid not Shane. It is now up to Cam."   
  
"Whoa, we have bigger problems." Blake pointed to the terminal. ScaleFace was attacking the city, destroying everything insight.   
  
"Come on guys." Shane looked at everyone.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha! Ninja Ranger Power!" They all shouted and ran into the city to find ScaleFace.  
  
"Hey ugly over here!" Shane waved to him. ScaleFace turned to them and spread out his wings, creating a loud shrieking roar.  
  
"Ah." Tori cried out as she covered her ears, "Looks like you made him angry." Tori quickly took out her sonic fin and started blasting away at him. ScaleFace stopped his horrible roars and shielded himself with his wings.  
  
"Haha." He laughed, "Isn't it a good feeling knowing that your down here battling me, while Vexagon will destroy the green ranger up where you can't reach him." The rangers grew angry at him.  
  
"Battlizer Engage." Shane shouted out and upgraded himself into his trusty super armor, "Come on ScaleFace, let's dance." And with that he launched himself in the air. Meanwhile Cam was flying through space, closing in on the fortress.  
  
"How are we doing Cyber Cam?" Cam asked, as he hit a few buttons on a computer in front him.  
  
Cyber Cam turned to him and gave him the thumbs up, "Maintaining a good speed man. We'll be there in no time."   
  
"Fortress dead ahead." Cyber Blake pointed out the window at it. Cam looked, and squinted his eyes. He saw something coming towards them. His eyes widen when he realized that it was energy beam coming right towards the ship. Before he had time to react the ship was hit on the side, throwing Cam off balance. When he looked up, he saw dozens of energy beams coming right at him.  
  
"Cyber Cam! The shields!" He yelled to him. Cyber Cam quickly smacked a few buttons and pulled a lever. Cam's moprher was stations in the middle of the bridge on a giant stool, growing bright green. The morphers powers was transferring into the ship and was growing even brighter when the shield was activated.  
  
Cam turned to it, "Hang in there. Don't blow on me now." He begged. The hail of lasers deflected off the shield as Cyber Cam increased his speed.  
  
"Shield is at 85% and decreasing." Cyber Blake shouted out, "70%, 62%, were going down fast Cam."   
  
Cam ran forward and hit a large red button next to Cyber Blake, opening two large hatches above the ship and revealing its own turrets.  
  
"Divert all remaining power to the guns, Cyber Blake. Cyber Cam, increase the speed." He commanded them, "Where almost there, we can't fail."   
  
Cyber Cam was a bit hesitant, "I love to take a risk just as much as the next guy man, but if you drain more energy out of your moprher, you know what will happen."   
  
"It's a chance we have to take. Cyber Blake, fire now." And with that, the Storm Vehicle started to fire back at the fortress, while flying towards it at high speed. The Storm Vehicle manages to make a dent in the side of the fortress, weakening the walls.   
  
"Ram into the thing!" Cam commanded. Cyber Blake and Cam both turned to him, thinking he was crazy, "Come on! Don't make me dis-activate you!" They nodded and the Storm Vehicle took a sharp turn and smashed into the fortress from the side of the ship. Cam was thrown off his feet again. Minutes later he got back up and took a look around. Some of the computers were sparking and parts of the ceiling had fallen down.  
  
Cam got up and picked up his morpher, "Guys?" He asked as he stuck it around his neck. They appeared.  
  
"Now that was cool." Cyber Cam exclaimed.  
  
"You all right?" Cyber Blake asked. Cam dusted himself off and nodded to them.  
  
"Well get the ship ready. I'll be back soon." Cam told them  
  
Cyber Blake took a look around, "Uh, does this thing still fly?" He asked.  
  
Cam went over to one of the computers that was still in full operation, "The main computer is still working. This baby will still fly." He said. He then headed out the door and through the messy hall way. He made it to the end, where he opened the latch. He entered into the empty hall of the fort where he looked around,.  
  
"Come on, they must know I'm here." He whispered to himself as he slowly made his way down. It was empty, every room was empty and quiet. Cam continued down in till he found a spiral stairs that lead below the fort. He figured that this was where the main reactor was that helped to keep the fortress suspended in space. He made his way down and stared in aw at the huge reactor in front of him. He than took out a small time bomb. A special bomb that instead of creating huge fire explosion, would send a shockwave that would fry and explode every electronic in a 2 mile radius.  
  
"Welcome, I wasn't really expecting visitors this soon." A familiar voice spoke behind him. He quickly stood up and turned to Vexagon, "Oh well I was just leaving." Cam said. Vexagon took out his large sword and grinned at him, "No, I insist for you to stay a while." Back with the other rangers, ScaleFace and Shane were hurling through the air, fighting each other. ScaleFace shout fire balls out of his mouth at Shane. Hr quickly dodged the attack just to see ScaleFace flying off.  
  
"Damn, he got away!" He shouted as he landed back on the ground and demoprhed. The rangers demoprhed and ran to him.   
  
"We better go after him." Tori suggested, "He could just be looking for more trouble."  
  
"That sounds good to me." Dustin responded, "You guys coming?" He turned to the Thunder Brothers.  
  
"I like to see if we heard anything from Cam yet." Hunter said.  
  
Shane thought for a sec, "Well, how bout Tori, Dustin and I will track down ScaleFace and see what he is up to and you and Blake can go back to Ninja Ops and see if Sensei has anything good to report."  
  
"All right. Call us if you need us." Blake said and ran off with his brother.  
  
Back up at the fortress, Cam got into a defensive stance and eyed Vexagon carefully, "Sorry, I really have to go. Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Green Samurai Power!" He shouted out and took out his samurai saber, "Where have you been hiding for the last few days if you don't mind me asking." Cam said as he circled around him, to try to get to the exit.  
  
"I have fully master the use of these new powers by days of meditating, and now that I'm done, I will be able to test them on you." He shouted as he blasted a surge of lighting at him. Cam flipped out of the way and towards the exit. Vexagon blasted again as Cam ran up the spiral stairs. Vexagon continued chasing him, forgetting about the time bomb that Cam set. The black wing fighter smashed through the walls of the fortress trying to chase the green ranger that was making his way to the ship. Cam saw Cyber Blake standing by the door.  
  
"Get the ship ready!" Cam shouted out loud to him. He nodded and vanished back to the bridge. Cam quickly ran into the ship and closed the latch before Vexagon could get in. The ship began to break away from the fortress and fly away with Vexagon standing there at the edge of the giant hole that was left from where the ship was.  
  
Cam made his way to the bridge, "Good job, let's get out of here." He told them as he demoprhed. Then suddenly the ship started to shake and an explosion was heard from the rear of it, "What was that?" Cam turned to Cyber Blake.  
  
"Engine 1 has been destroyed." Cyber Blake quickly responded, "Were losing speed. We won't be able to get out of the radius of the time bomb you set if we lose another one." Vexagon was attacking the back of the ship, firing another shot at the second engine, creating another explosion.  
  
He started to laugh, "You won't get away from me that easily!" He shouted.   
  
"Engine 2 is down. One more and were toast." Cyber Cam yelled out.   
  
Cam started to freak, "Transfer everything we have to the last engine!!" He quickly said, he then looked at his watch and then back up again, "Oh no." He whispered as he held onto something. Vexagon was about to fire another shot when the time bomb went off, sending a huge blue wave, destroying every terminal in sight, causing the fort to explode and crumble. The radius of the blast continued, reaching the Storm Vehicle. Cam quickly ducked away as the surge of energy blew up all the remaining terminals and power. Sparks were flying everywhere as Cyber Cam and Cyber Blake both began to fizzle and disappear. Parts of the ceiling began to fall and Cam lost his morpher in the chaos. The ship's last engine was destroyed, sending the now busted ship down to earth along with fragments of the fortress. The ship started to enter the atmosphere, Cam struggled to hold on as he try to think of a wave to get out of this mess. He saw the morpher roll by him and he quickly grabbed it.  
  
"Please hope this works." He whispered as he struggled to make his way to the hall of the ship. Shane, Tori and Dustin continue to search around the city for any sign of ScaleFace. They started heading towards the way of Storm Chargers.   
  
"See him anywhere?" Dustin looked around.  
  
Tori lightly laugh, "I don't think it's hard to find a giant dragon walking around. He has to be here somewhere." They made their way to Storm Chargers were they saw Kelly pull up into the parking lot with her jeep.   
  
Tori waved to get her attention, "Kelly!" She shouted. Kelly climbed out of her car and smiled to them both.  
  
"Hey guys." She said as she made her way to them.   
  
"Isn't the store suppose to be open now?" Shane asked, looking at the entrance of the shop.   
  
She turned to it, "Oh Yeah, I just closed it down for a bit cause I had to run some errands." She explained, "Come on in for a bit." She said. The three of them nodded, agreeing that they should take a break from their search. As they made their way to the door, Kelly noticed someone inside, running into the back room.  
  
"Wait, I thought I locked the door. No one should be in there." She said. Dustin quickly gasped, and pulled Kelly away. A huge explosion came out of nowhere, blowing up the shop and sending the 4 of them flying to the ground.. Clothes, sports gears and fragments of the shop were coming down everywhere around them. Kelly was screaming the whole time, as Dustin held her tightly. They all looked up and turned towards what was left of Storm Chargers.   
  
Kelly gasped, "My-my shop." She spoke softly, too stunned to move. She and the others were all dirty from the explosion, she tried to wipe the black smudges of her face as she continue to stare. The smoke started to clear away and a figure began to walk through the rubble. Dustin, Tori and Shane both stood up and stepped in front of Kelly to face it.   
  
"Du-Dustin? Shane? Tori? What's going on!?" She spoke as she sat there still, too afraid to move. Back at Ninja Ops, Hunter and Blake made his way down the stairs where Marah and Sensei were talking.   
  
"Any news from Cam?" He asked.  
  
Sensei shook his head, "No. He has not contact us at all. I'm a bit worried." He replied. Marah looked over at the terminal and noticed it beeping.   
  
"What's with the computer?" Marah asked as she went to it. She hit a button and the terminal pulled up a view of the storm vehicle and parts of the fortress falling behind it.  
  
"He did it! He took down the base!" Hunter exclaimed as he watch, "Why-why isn't the ship pulling up?" He asked. Marah hit a button and it zoomed in on the falling ship. They continue to watch as it hit the ground, exploding.   
  
"CAM!" Blake shouted out, as they watch the smoke rise.   
  
Hunter shook his head, "No-No this can't be!"   
  
---  
  
A/N: End of CHapter 13!? Is it getting crazier so far? Interesting or am I just losing it? Let me know!   
  
Preview of Chapter 14 - Season Finale Part 1 (It had to end sometime...): The thunder rangers witness the destruction of the fortress but with what cost? With no traces of Cam, Vexagon is unleashing his full fury on the rangers. Can the rangers stop his madness without the help of the green ranger or is this it for them? This there chance to take Vexagon down once in for all, can they do it? 


	14. Episode 14: Day of Destiny Part 1

A/N: I would like to take the time to thank all of you fellow readers for reading this. I thank SpoiledBlue, SurfGirl1, CamFan, Crazy4nc128, NinjaStrmFrk4eva, Jim Hawking Jr, Monkay-Pooh, Blake-Tori88, Silver Warrior, A reader, Nameless,Tashamia and anyone else I forgot for reviewing and I hope you will read and review any other future work I do. Enough talk, On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't really done a proper disclaimer on my first chapter so I'm going to do it again. All Ninja Storm and Characters belong to Disney/ABC Kids. The only characters I own are the ones that I made up so yeah....Enjoy...  
  
Episode 14  
  
Day of Destiny Part 1  
  
Hunter and Blake ninja streaked as fast as they could to the crashed site. Thoughts were racing through there mind, as they ran through the thick woods.   
  
"Please Cam, be all right." Hunter whispered as he jumped over a log and made his way through a small path. Hunter stopped dead in his track in front of the crashed site. Blake caught up and looked around. Pieces of the ship was scattered everywhere. The body of the ship dug itself deep into the earth, from the impact with smoke rising from it.   
  
"Cam!" Blake called out, searching around. Hunter started to pry away parts of the ship, hoping that Cam was under it, alive and breathing. They both continue to search, but there efforts were in vain. He was no where to be found.   
  
Hunter looked up into the sky, "You don't think he..." He trailed off.   
  
Blake shook his head, interrupting him, "Don't say that bro." That's when something from the corner of their eye caught there attention. It was Vexacus, standing right there. He must of flew out before the fortress crumbled, leaving him unharmed.  
  
"Vexagon!" Blake backed away.   
  
Vexagon spread his wings out and summoned his two broad swords, "6 little rangers decided to play with fire. 1 got burned and now he's gone." He grinned.  
  
Hunter got into a defensive stance and glared at him, "Your not funny man. Come on Bro, let's show him to never mess with the Thunder Rangers."  
  
"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Thunder!" They both shouted, morphing into their crimson and Navy ranger suite. They both pulled out their Thunder Staffs and circled around Vexagon.   
  
"Were taking you down, once in for all!" Blake said, charging towards him. Vexagon flapped his wings, and took off into the sky, flying around the two rangers.  
  
"That's what you say ever time you fight me." He smirked, "And in the end you lose." And with that he blasted a shot at the rangers, hurling them onto the ground. Vexagon landed back on his feet and started walking towards him. Hunter got up and changed his Thunder Staff into the Tornado Star and fired a projectile at him. Vexagon deflected the attack and charged at Hunter, knocking him off his feet again. He then picked the crimson ranger up and tossed him at the body of the crashed storm vehicle.  
  
"Hunter!" Blake yelled, getting up to attack. Vexagon was to fast for him, his powers were strong. Vexagon swiftly moved out of the way and hit Blake right in the back, and then tossed him near Hunter.  
  
Hunter was all worn out and sore from the battle. He tried to get himself up, "What now?" He said, helping his brother up.   
  
Blake stumbled forward, "Lets see if he enjoys a jolt of lighting." Blake grinned. Hunter stood beside him and they both held out their hand, charging up a surge of crimson and navy energy. Vexagon took a step back. Hunter and Blake both shot their finger forward, launching a lighting attack at him. Vexagon held up his sword, and started to absorb the attack, sending it right back at them. The two rangers fell back and lost their ranger form. Vexagon then fired at the crash storm vehicle, creating an explosion that sent the Thunder Brothers flying farther back into the woods and down a hill. They both tossed and turned, all the way down and both became unconscious by the time they hit the bottom. Vexagon looked from the top of the hill at the two rangers that weren't moving.  
  
"That's 3 down, 3 to go." He grinned and vanished. Meanwhile back at what was left of Storm Chargers, the wind rangers, stood their ground, waiting for the figure to revealed himself. Kelly was so confused on what the three of them were doing, and she was upset of what happen to her store.  
  
"Guys, let's get out of here." Kelly said, trying to get up.   
  
"Show yourself ScaleFace." Shane shouted at the figure that was cloaked in a shroud of smoke. Kelly walked over to the three, "ScaleFace? Guys? What is going on?" She asked. ScaleFace walked out from the smoke, with an army of Shadow Stalkers behind him. There were a dozen. They all surrounded the rangers. Kelly got a bit scared, holding on to Dustin's arm.  
  
"Please tell me this is a dream" Kelly said.  
  
ScaleFace laughed, "This is no dream. This is the nightmare. The end of the rangers."   
  
Tori shook her head, "The only thing ending is you." She snapped back.   
  
Dustin quickly turned and looked at Kelly, "You know that explanation you wanted on why I'm always late?" He told her. She stared at him a bit confused, "Let's just say this has something to do with it." And he pushed her to the side and intercepted a shadow stalker's hidden attack. That signaled all the shadow stalkers to swarm at the wind rangers. Dustin did his best to protect Kelly, dodging at attack and kicking back one of the shadow stalkers.   
  
"Since when did you guys know martial arts?" She was both amazed and confused, as she stayed behind Dustin, keeping away from the bad guys. Shane and Tori both double teamed a group of shadow stalkers. Flipping each one of them over and landing a blow to finish them off. Tori dodged an attack from behind her and kicked another one of the shadow stalkers back. The three wind rangers regrouped as the Shadow Stalkers moved closer on them.  
  
"There's way to many of them." Shane said to his comrades.  
  
Tori glanced at both of them, "Were going to have to morph." Replied.  
  
Dustin looked at Kelly, "But." He protested, looking back at the other two.  
  
Shane shook his head, "Don't worry about that. She's seen plenty already." He said, rolling up his sleeve, revealing his moprher, "We don't have a choice." Tori nodded in agreement as she rolled her sleeve up.   
  
"Guys.." Kelly said, staring at the strange device on their wrist. Dustin sighed and revealed his moprher also.  
  
"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha! Power of Air, Power of Water, Power of Earth!" The three of them shouted. Kelly's jaw dropped as she saw them change into their rangers form.   
  
"Wha-wha-what? You guys are.." She couldn't find the right words. The three wind rangers pulled out their ninja swords and slashed back all the shadow stalker. Shane pulled out his Hawk Blaster and began firing away at them all, clearing a path to ScaleFace. He made his way to him and tried to hit him. ScaleFace moved out of the way and slashed the Red Ranger with his claws. Shane turned around and hit him back. Vexagon was flying above the city, when the battle caught his eye. He swooped down and shot a blast at Shane and landed next to ScaleFace. Tori and Dustin eliminated the last Shadow Stalkers and went over to help Shane up.   
  
"Vexagon." ScaleFace turned to him. Vexagon notices his minions were defeated. He raised his hand and a dozen more appeared.   
  
"We need to retreat." Shane said, backing away, "We can't do this alone." Dustin and Tori nodded in agreement.   
  
The yellow ranger turned to Kelly, "Grab onto my hand. Were going to get out of here." He said to her. She nodded, trusting Dustin. He picked her up, and ninja streaked out of the battle field with Tori and Shane following behind. Vexagon stepped forward, summoning a few dozen more shadow stalkers.  
  
"Spread out, destroy this whole city!" He commanded them. Back at the crash site, Hunter began to awake. He slowly lifted his head, dazed from his blackout. He blinked a few times and rubbed his head.  
  
"Ugh, what a headache." He groaned as he tried to get up. He dusted himself off, taking all the leaves out of his hair. He then noticed Blake and ran to him, kneeling down beside him.   
  
He shook him a bit, "Hey, Blake. Wake up." He said. Blake began to groan, as he awoke. He sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I think Vexagon got the best of us." Hunter replied as he stood up. He walked over and looked up at the hill, where they fell from. Blake stood up and walked right beside him.  
  
Blake was a bit worried, looking back down at the ground, "I hope the other three are all right." He said.  
  
Hunter turned to him and stuck his hand on his shoulder, "Let's head to Ninja Ops. We got to tell them what happened." He responded. They both ninja streaked away, entering the academy courtyard. The ninja students all stopped and watched as the Thunder Rangers made their way through. They didn't realize what a mess they were. Their clothes were dirty and tattered from the last battle. They opened the latch and made their way down the stairs and into Ninja Ops where the found the Wind Rangers, Kelly, Sensei and Marah in the room.   
  
Tori turned to them, "Oh my god. What happened to you guys?" She ran to them.  
  
Hunter's eye caught Kelly, sitting against the wall, "Uh, what's going on here?" He looked at her. Dustin was sitting in the chair, when he responded, "Oh that, um you see we had a little run in with ScaleFace. We had no choice but to moprh and she was kind of there when we did it."   
  
"They destroyed Storm Chargers also if you don't mind me adding." Shane spoke up.  
  
Hunter closed his eyes, "Damn." He mumbled.  
  
"Marah and Sensei filled in on what happen with the storm vehicle. Please tell me you found Cam." Said Tori, a little worried.. Hunter and Blake exchanged looks. They both shook their head at the same time.  
  
"There were no traces of him. We looked everywhere. The ship was totally trashed. No one could of survived that." Blake responded unhappily.   
  
Tori shook her head, "No..." She trailed off.   
  
Sensei walked forward, "Cam knew what he had to do. This was his choice. We must stay focus for the sake of saving this world." He explained to them.   
  
"But." Shane mumbled, "We can't do this without Cam."   
  
Sensei turned to him, "We must try. I am upset of this lost to, but we must put are feelings aside for now and stop Vexagon." Shane nodded as the terminal began to beep. Dustin spun his chair around and stared at the screen.  
  
He looked down at all the buttons, "Uh, how do I work this?" He asked. Marah went over and hit a button, bringing up images from all over the city. The rangers and even Kelly all gathered at the screen as they watch the city fall into ruins. The Shadow Stalkers were everywhere, destroying everything. The residents were all fleeing from their lives. One of the images showed ScaleFace walking through debris.  
  
"We have to stop them." Hunter spoke up.  
  
Blake nodded, "Yeah but they're everywhere."   
  
"Ahem.." Sensei caught the ranger's attention, "Then we shall gather the ninja students to aid us into battle. Marah, inform the academy of this plan of action."   
  
"Don't forget the Thunder Academy students." Hunter added in, "Send word to them." Marah nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
Shane stepped forward and turned to them, "I will handle ScaleFace." He said.  
  
"And Vexagon?" Tori asked.  
  
"No one battles him alone. We contact each other if one of us runs into him." Shane responded. Everyone nodded in agreement. Dustin went over to Kelly as the Sensei and the rest of the rangers went out into the courtyard.  
  
"Will you be okay here?" Dustin asked her.  
  
"Yes." She answered him, "I can't believe you're a ranger."   
  
Dustin chuckled, "Yeah. So much for it being a secret but you got to promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"All right, be careful." She gave him a hug. He hugged her back and then ran up into the courtyard where the students of the wind academy were all lined up, facing the rangers and Sensei.   
  
"For many years now, people of Blue Bay Harbor do not know the existent of this academy or the students for we kept it a secret." Sensei began to speak, "Now is the time to reveal to the world, the existent of Ninjas such as yourselves in order to protect them. Follow the rangers into battle and listen to what they tell you." The students all bowed to him, "You still must keep your identity a secret, so do not remove your mask."   
  
Blake took a deep breath, "Let's hope this is enough." He said.  
  
Sensei turned to them, "I wish you luck." He said.  
  
Shane then took a step forward and glanced at the rangers, "Let's do it guys."   
  
"Ninja Storm, Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" They all shouted, "Ninja Ranger Power!" Each student of Water, Air and Earth went with their mentor as they headed into the city. 5 or 6 students were with each ranger except for Blake and Hunter which joined up with Leann and a few Thunder Students. Dustin and his students ran through the south part of the city where they ran into a half a dozen Shadow Stalkers. Dustin turned to his crew and notice Marah in the group.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"I'm here to help." Marah replied.  
  
"But-but." Dustin protested  
  
"I'm not listening. This is my fight to." She interrupted. Dustin sighed and turned towards the shadow stalkers.  
  
"Let's go!" He commended them. They all ran out and started to battle them. Dustin took out his ninja sword and slashed through a bunch of them. He flipped over and behind one of them and kicked it in the leg. Marah then spun around and blasted him with her powers. Dustin gave her the thumbs up as he continued battling. One of the ninja earth students used an earth skill and traveled underground, appearing behind a group of shadow stalkers. He tripped them all, but only to be thrown aside from another Shadow Stalker. Dustin ran over and helped him up.  
  
"Come on, we got to keep trying!" He told him. Tori was in the east part of the city having similar luck as Dustin. Her students all used the water skills to blast all the shadow stalkers back.   
  
"All right! Keep it up!" She exclaimed as she flipped a shadow stalker over. She took out her sonic fin and began blasting away at each of them. She jumped out of the way as parts of a building broke off and hit the ground.  
  
"That was a close one." She looked down at the debris. Blake and Hunter were stationed in the middle of the city where they greeted Leann and her Thunder Students who were wearing their ninja clothes and hood to conceal their identity.  
  
"It's been a while Sensei." She bowed to Hunter.  
  
Hunter chuckled, "You don't need to do that you know."   
  
"But you're the head master. Of course I do." She smiled. It soon faded away when a bunch of Shadow stalkers came running out a building chasing people away.  
  
"Shall we?" Blake turned to Leann. She grinned and they both pulled out their Thunder blades. The thunder students and the rangers all charged forward, catching the shadow stalker's attention.  
  
"We can do this bro." Hunter said confidently as he smacked a shadow stalker in the side of the face with his staff. Leann noticed a young couple trapped in a corner by a shadow stalker. She swiftly moved in and intercepted his attack before it could hurt them. She flipped him over and jabbed him in the stomach with her Thunder Blade.  
  
"You all right?" She asked them. They both nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you whoever you." He replied to her and they both ran off. Leann then looked towards the Thunder Rangers who was busy fighting off more Shadow Stalkers.   
  
"Where does Vexagon make all these things?" Hunter said, kicking back a shadow stalker.  
  
"You mean these freaks? Probably makes them. That's why there is no end to them." Blake replied.   
  
Hunter then stopped fighting and thought for a sec, "Then we should be fighting Vexagon, not wasting our time with these." He responded before ducking from an attack.   
  
Blake gave him a stern look, "I know, but we can't take him on ourselves and we aren't going to." Hunter nodded, and they both continued to battle. Shane and his students of Air ran to the beach. Shane noticed people up near the cliffs.   
  
"Go up there and help them out. I'll deal with ScaleFace." He told them. They all nodded and ran off towards the cliffs. Shane took a step forward, looking for any sign of the dragon. Sure enough, ScaleFace appeared in front of the Red Ranger.  
  
"Looking for me?" His voice caught Shane's attention.  
  
"Matter of fact I am." Shane responded, pulling out his ninja sword, "Laser Blaster engage." He shouted, changing his sword into a blaster. He fired a few shots at ScaleFace who deflected the attack. ScaleFace jumped into the air and started to circle around above Shane. He shot a fire ball from his mouth right towards the Red Ranger but Shane luckily flipped out of the way of the blast and pulled out his Hawk Blaster.   
  
"I can work on my target practice." Shane joked, firing away into the sky at him. ScaleFace swooped high up into the air, twirling and dodging the ranger's attack. He then dived back down and smacked right into Shane who lost balance from the impact.  
  
Shane quickly got up, "Ninja Sword Gold Mode!" He shouted. He held up his sword as ScaleFace turned and dive down at him again. The red ranger quickly slashed at ScaleFace, sending him crashing onto the beach. Shane ran forward and kicked ScaleFace back on the ground before he could get up. ScaleFace grew angry and spread his wings out, knocking Shane down. He got back up and turned to the ranger only to be hit from a blast if wind out of no where. Shane turned to see the students standing there, using their ninja air skills to keep ScaleFace at bay.  
  
"Thanks, I'll take it from here!" Shane shouted as he got up, "Battlelizer engage!" He shouted and jumped into the air, changing into his battle armor. ScaleFace took a step back as Shane landed back on the ground.  
  
"Eat this!" Shane yelled as he fired his powerful attack at him. ScaleFace tried to block the attack but it was to powerful and he was to weak from the battle. He fell to the ground and exploded, leaving nothing left of him.  
  
Shane power down back to his ranger form, "We did it!" He turned and cheered with his fellow students.   
  
"Guys! ScaleFace is no more!" Shane talked into his morpher.  
  
"Good job Shane!" Tori's voice replied.  
  
"All right!" Dustin's followed after.   
  
"I know there are some shadow stalkers lurking around, let your students handle this and meet back at the academy. We need to take down Vexagon." Shane explained.  
  
The thunder brothers responded, "Meet you there then."  
  
Shane put his arm down and turned back to his students, "Search the beach for anyone that needs help. Come back to the academy when you are done." He commanded them. They all bowed and split off to search the beach. Shane ninja streaked back to the academy. He ran through the woods and made it to the waterfall where he found the rest of the rangers, still in their ranger form.  
  
"Let's go in!" Dustin said as he walked through the portal. Everyone followed and entered. As they made it to the other side, they bumped into Dustin.  
  
"What's the hold up?" Tori asked.  
  
Dustin pointed to speechless to say anything. It was Vexagon flying through the air, firing at the academy and students. The academy building started to crumble and fall apart. Fire and smoke was everywhere.  
  
"Come on!" Hunter yelled as he made his way through the courtyard. The rangers followed and found Sensei battling Vexagon the best he could. Vexagon was simply to powerful and blasted Sensei off his feet. Vexagon then landed on the ground and noticed the rangers.  
  
"There you are, I didn't think you guys would show." He grinned and turned to them.   
  
"How did you get in here?" Shane sneered at him.  
  
"It doesn't take much." Vexagon smirked.  
  
Tori stepped forward, "I had enough of you." She barked at him.  
  
"Feisty." Vexagon laughed. The rangers charged forward at Vexagon who rose into the air. Vexagon shot a wave of lighting at the rangers, who all manage to dodge out of the way.  
  
"Ninja Glider Cycle. Flight mode engage." Hunter shouted and jumped on his bike and flew up into the air. He flew high up and dived right at Vexagon. Vexagon held out his sword and slashed at Hunter as he went by, ripping off part of the wings. Hunter lost control and crashed back on the ground, losing his ranger form.   
  
Blake went over to him, "You all right man?" He knelt down beside him. Hunter groaned, trying to lift himself up, "Stay here. I'll handle this." He reassured him and pulled out his Thunder Blade. He ran towards Vexagon, locking blades with him. Vexagon slashed away at Blake who manages to block it with his weapon. Blake then twirled his body around and spun his double blade as fast as he could, in hopes to land a blow on him. Vexagon reacted to every move and grabbed a hold of Blake who dropped his weapon. Blake struggled to break free as was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Blake!" Tori shouted. Vexagon fired a blast at the rest of the rangers to keep them from getting close. He then tossed Blake high up in the air and sends a surge of lighting at him. The navy ranger fell back onto the ground and lost his ranger form, unable to move. Vexagon turned to the last three remaining rangers.  
  
"We need to work together. Don't let him get a hold of you." Shane told them.  
  
"He'll pay for hurting our friends." Tori said angrily. The three rangers charged forward holding their ninja swords out. Vexagon quickly threw them back with his brute strength. Shane took out hawk blaster and fired at him. The blasts didn't even phase him. Vexagon just laughed evilly as he fired a shot of his own, knocking Shane down and losing his ranger form. Vexagon then turned to the Blue and Yellow ranger and snapped his fingers. The ground began to shake and vines came ripping out of the ground, grabbing hold of them.   
  
"With Master Org's Horn, his powers are my powers." He grinned as he drained the two rangers energies. Dustin and Tori felt their strength leaving, as they began to lose their ranger form. Vexagon released them and they both fell to the ground. Blake and Hunter finally awoke and lifted their heads at Vexagon. The wind rangers did they same as they watch him take a step closer.   
  
"Is this it?" Shane whispered to himself. Then suddenly a powerful blast hit Vexagon back.   
  
"Who did that!?" Vexagon looked around, "Show yourself." He growled.   
  
"Miss me Vexagon?" A voice from on top of the academy roof was heard. The rangers all turned and gasped as Vexagon took a few step back.  
  
---  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 14! R&R!! Thanks! 


	15. Episode 15: Day of Destiny Part 2

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers for readying this story...we now must conclude with this season...it had to end sometime.   
  
Episode 15  
  
Day of Destiny Part 2  
  
"You were supposed to go down with your ship." Vexagon sneered at him.   
  
"Ca-Cam?" Shane stood up and looked. The familiar green ranger nodded, taking out his samurai saber.  
  
He laughed, "Come on Vexagon. Do you really think you can get rid of me that easy?" Vexagon fired a blast at the Samurai Ranger. Cam quickly jumped off, dodging the attack as it hit the side of the academy. He landed safely on his feet and charged forward at Vexagon, slashing away.  
  
Vexagon stumbled a bit, "You pesky Ranger." He growled. Cam and Vexagon both locked swords and began to parry with each other. Cam dodged his sword and kicked him back. He then jumped forward at him, only to be hit back by a blast. Cam struggled to get back up and regrouped with the others.  
  
Tori lunged forward, hugging him, "I'm so glad your okay." She whispered. He broke away and smiled.   
  
"Shall we show him who's boss around here?" Hunter grinned, glaring at Vexagon. Cam nodded and the rangers all turned to face him.  
  
"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Hah! Ninja Ranger Power!" They all charged forward and began to battle Vexagon again, this time with more confidants. They both charged forward and hit Vexagon, making him drop one of his swords. Hunter and Blake both jumped in the air and fired a few shots at him, while Dustin and Tori snuck behind him. Vexagon quickly deflected the attack only to be hit by Tori and Dustin from behind. The rangers were all using their speed and teamwork, weakening Vexagon. The black wing villain began to lose patients and fire a 360 lighting shot at them all. He then lunged forward and knocked everyone but Cam to the ground. Cam swiftly manage to dodge as he saw the rangers lose their forms again.   
  
"There is nothing you can do to stop me." Vexagon evilly laughed, "I can take 6 rangers on with ease."  
  
Sensei walked behind him and got his attention, "Then how about the whole academy?" Vexagon turned around and saw dozens and dozens of Wind Students facing him.   
  
"You aren't forgetting about us now are you?" Leann shouted, appearing with a group of Thunder Rangers. Everyone surrounded Vexagon, getting in a defensive stance. The Wind rangers split and joined their students, and Hunter and Blake did the Thunder Students. Cam stepped forward and Vexagon turned to him.   
  
"See Vexagon, that is your weakness. You thought your powers were invincible, letting your guard down." Cam spoke to him. Vexagon glared at him, raising his sword.  
  
Cam looked at the rangers, "Guys, ninja powers!" He commanded them.  
  
They nodded their heads and thrusted their right arm forward, "Power of Earth! Power of Water! Power of Air!" They shouted, sending a beam of power from their finger at Vexagon, similar to what they did to defeat Lothor.   
  
Vexagon shelter himself beneath his black wings, "You think this could stop me!?" He laughed.   
  
Hunter and Blake took a step forward, "Power of Thunder!" They joined in, sending a surge of Navy and Crimson Power at Vexagon. Vexagon, continue to block the attacks. He thrusted his wings open, sending a guest of wind, knocking the rangers off their feet.   
  
"We got to try harder! We can't let him escape." Tori shouted, getting back up.  
  
Shane turned to his fellow Air Ninja Students, "Come on guys! Give us a hand! Were all in this together." He shouted, "Power of Air!" He said, trying one more time. This time his students did it to.   
  
"Yeah, you heard him. Come on!" Tori shouted, "Power of Water!"   
  
"Were right behind you Sister T." Dustin exclaimed, "Power of Earth!"   
  
The Thunder rangers watched in amazement, "Come on this is our battle too!" Hunter yelled.   
  
"To the end, Sensei!" Leann exclaimed.   
  
"Power of Thunder!" The brothers yelled out. The Students and Rangers all used their ninja powers on Vexagon.  
  
"Arg!" Vexagon groaned, keeping his wings over him to block the massive attack. It was to strong and he wasn't able to break it off. He'd fly away, but the moment he let his guard down, he knows he would be destroyed. He couldn't believe the mess he got himself into.   
  
That's when Cam raised his Samurai Saber into the air, "Samurai Saber, Power up!" He called out. He slashed at Vexagon, tearing off Vexagon's wings. The wings fell to the ground as he was hit by all the ranger's ninja attack.  
  
"No!" He shrieked. His whole body began to glow white, as the rangers and students continued to use all their powers. A huge explosion, and a gust of wind knocked everyone off their feet. Shane looked up as the smoke began to clear.  
  
"Did we do it?" He asked as he got up. He walked forward to where Vexagon once stood. All that remained was a few black feathers that slowly floated back to the ground near his broad sword. Shane knelt down and picked it up. The sword shattered and the Gem of souls, Power and Magic shards began to swirl in the air, and took to the skies.  
  
Shane was puzzled, "Huh?" He looked up as he saw them disappeared.  
  
Cam demoprhed and went to him, "Where did it go?" He asked.   
  
"No idea." He replied, "Hopefully far away."   
  
Dustin ran over and started to jump around, "Dude! Vexagon is finally gone! We should be celebrating!"  
  
Shane smiled, "Yeah Dustin! I'm with you Bro!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the academy started cheering and laughing. They were all quite proud with there victory. Vexagon was now truly gone and it wouldn't have been possible without everyone. It took the team work of the Thunder & Wind academy and not just the Rangers but the students also.   
  
Blake made it through the crowd to Tori, "We did it!" He exclaimed. Tori nodded and jumped into Blake, giving him a big hug. Hours later, the celebration began to settle down and all the students began to clean and repair the damages. The rangers all gathered at Ninja Ops where many questions were waiting to be answered.   
  
"Well Cam?" Shane was the first to ask as he watched the green ranger sit down in his usual chair.   
  
He spun it around and looked at him, "What?" He asked.  
  
Dustin chuckled, "Come on man. You had us worried. Where have you been?"   
  
Cam glanced over to where Kelly was standing, listening closely, "I'm guessing she knows who we are now?"   
  
Everyone exchanged looks and nodded, "Sensei said it was all right. That we had no choice. Kelly can keep a secret." Tori explained.  
  
"Yes I can." She spoke up, "Well, you going to tell everyone what happen to you?" She was a bit curious herself. She overheard bits and pieces of conversations of Cam missing from other people. Here was her chance to find out more.   
  
Cam smiled, "Well, the time bomb didn't exactly work well as I planned. Vexagon interfere, slowing the ship down. We were still in range of the blast and it wiped out every electrical system. I manage to get myself to the escape pod and launch myself out."  
  
Tori raised an eyebrow, "You had an escape pod? You never told us that."  
  
He grinned, "I don't tell you everything. Of course I had one. It had no electronics so it was un-affected by the bomb. "  
  
"So what took you so long?" Hunter asked, "I mean we looked everywhere for you."   
  
Cam sighed, "It crashed in the water. This terminal should have shown it all, didn't you notice something launching out of the ship?"  
  
Blake shook his head, "No, Marah zoomed in. We must have missed it."   
  
Tori sighed, "Well that takes care of that part. Now all I want to know was who Vexagon was. I mean if Alyssa was Vadinai, don't you think Vex might have been human also?"   
  
Cam thought for a sec, "You have a point. Maybe the answers will surface someday."   
  
Shane clapped his hands together and looked at everyone, "Come on man, Vexagon is defeated. Here, 5 o'clock tomorrow, we must have a party to celebrate our victory." He exclaimed.  
  
Dustin cheered loudly, "Yeah! I love parties."   
  
"Well I don't know." Cam tried to protest.   
  
"I think the rangers deserve to have a little party." Sensei spoke as he made his way down the stairs with Leann.  
  
"You must join us, Leann." Hunter insisted.   
  
She nodded, "I would love to join." The next day came quickly and Sensei made the one time exception to let them skip school. The only exception since he was pleased that his son was safe and thought that the rangers deserved a little celebration after everything they went through. Dustin awoke bright and early, from the sound of his alarm clock. It was 10 o'clock, a bit too early for him. He rolled over out of his bed and stumbled into the bathroom.   
  
He looked in the mirror and smiled, "Hey, today's that party. Heh, and I was supposed to take that History Test. Oh well." He said to himself. He combed his hair and stuck on a plaid yellow shirt and some blue jeans. He then explored the house to make sure his mother was gone, for she has no idea that he was skipping school. With no sign of her he quickly ran out of his house where he saw Tori pulling up in his driveway. Dustin hopped in and Tori started to drive towards Ninja Ops to help set up for the party.  
  
"Our first day of peace." Dustin said cheerfully, "Too bad. I'm going to miss the ranger thing again."  
  
Tori chuckled, "Yeah me to. Let's enjoy this day while it last." She responded. She continues driving past the beach where she noticed Kelly handing Blake a white envelope on the pier.   
  
She stopped the Van and glanced over at Dustin, "What are they doing?" She asked. Dustin shrugged, trying to get a good look at them. They both got out and walked over to them. Kelly noticed them and waved. Blake quickly stuffed the white envelope in his pocket and waved also.  
  
Tori smiled and waves backed, "Aren't you suppose to be at Ninja Ops Blake?" She asked him. He sighed, exchanging looks with Kelly.  
  
"Come on Dustin." Kelly grabbed his hand, "Let's go. I wanna know any other secrets your hiding from me." She laughed, pulling him away.  
  
Tori was a bit confused, "What's going on?" She eyed Blake carefully.  
  
He looked out into the water, "Factory Blue called again." He told her.  
  
She smiled, "Oh that's cool. Did they want you back or something?"  
  
He turned to her, "Yeah. This time though, I may be gone longer." He said.  
  
She shrugged, "So? You can always visit. Can't you?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. The deal is, I stick through this to the end. No sudden disappearance, or visits in till it's over."  
  
"What? That's not fair." She protested, "Can they do that?"  
  
Blake sighed, "Pretty much. All I have to do is sign the contract. I want to continue my Motocross career, and here I'm getting a second chance. I can't pass this up."   
  
Tori frowned, unable sure of what to say, "When are you schedule to leave."   
  
He looked at his watch, "There's a flight heading out at 6. I have to be on that." Tori was stunned by the sudden news. The party was at 5 and that would mean he wouldn't be there for all of it. Even worst, he wouldn't be around period. Meanwhile, Kelly and Dustin were walking back into the parking lot towards Kelly's Jeep.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Dustin was a bit curious.  
  
She took out her keys and opened the door, "Rebuild Storm Chargers. To be better then ever!" She exclaimed. Dustin hopped into the passenger seat and stuck on his seatbelt.  
  
"Cool! I'm willing to help! So is everyone at the academy!" He replied. Kelly smiled as she turned the ignition and began to drive out of the parking lot.  
  
"Thanks Dustin. This whole event has been crazy. I'm just glad it all turned out well." She said happily.  
  
Dustin nodded, "Yeah. So what was with Blake? He isn't leaving is he?"   
  
Kelly nodded, "Probably. We'll have to wait for an answer. I'll give you a ride to your academy. That is if you give me directions."  
  
"Oh yeah, turn left here." He pointed, "You going to join us tonight?"   
  
Kelly shrugged, "I don't think so. This is your celebration. I didn't do anything."  
  
Dustin chuckled, "Come anyway. I'm not taking no for an answer." She smiled and nodded in agreement.   
  
Back with Tori and Blake, they were beginning to argue over the whole problem.  
  
"You can't leave just like that. What about us?" She asked him.  
  
"Tori, I want to go but-"  
  
"Is that all you care about? Is your career?" She wouldn't let him speak.  
  
He sighed, "Please. It's not what you think." He tried to explain.  
  
"Don't bother coming back then." She ignored what he said, and turned to walk away. Blake chased after her as she ran towards her Van.   
  
"Tori! Wait! Would you let me finish!" He stammered. Tori looked around, and noticed that Kelly's Jeep was gone.   
  
She sighed, "Get in. I need to pick up some food. Just drop the subject for now." At Ninja Ops, Shane, Cam and Hunter were setting up for the little party. They moved things to the corner and brought in some tables and chairs. Shane and Hunter both knelt down at the end of both sides of a table and lifted it up.  
  
"So you going back to the Thunder Academy?' Shane asked as he and Hunter both moved the table to the center of the room.  
  
"Yeah. I've been gone way to long." He replied, placing the table back on the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you have to?" Cam asked, turning away from his terminal.  
  
Hunter brushed his hand through his hair, "Yeah. Kind of. I think Sensei Amino wants to go back on vacation." He laughed, "Leann is returning tonight anyway, so I might be going with her. "   
  
"What? Now your leaving to?" Dustin's voice came from the stairs. They all turned to see him walking down, staring at them all.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Blake is going back to Factory Blue." He informed them.  
  
"You're pulling my leg man. He didn't tell me this." Hunter was a bit surprised.   
  
"Well now you know." Dustin said. The day quickly past by and it was nearing 5 o'clock. Tori and Blake were driving towards Ninja Ops with a whole bunch of food they bought from the store. They were silent the whole way there. Tori parked the car and climbed out, grabbing the bags full of food.   
  
"Tori." Blake tried to fix the problem one more time.  
  
She stopped in front of the Wind Academy's entrance point and turned around, "If you want to leave. Leave." And she turned away, trying to cry. She stepped through the portal and walked across the courtyard, seeing the students working hard to clean the place up. Blake appeared after and saw Tori going down the Ninja Ops stairs. He started to run, to catch up to her when he heard Hunter's voice. He turned around to see his brother.  
  
"Your going away, and you weren't going to tell your older brother?"   
  
Blake eyed him, "You know?" He asked. Hunter nodded, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
Blake shrugged, "I was going to tell you, when I made a decision. I wouldn't do that to you." He reassured him.  
  
"I know. I kind of figure you were leaving any way. Everyone kind of did." He weakly laughed.   
  
"It's not big deal. I left before. Look, I got to go and find Tori." And left with haste towards Ninja Ops. He made it down stairs where he found Dustin, Cam, Shane and Tori setting up the food.   
  
"Let the party began!" Shane exclaimed, turning on the music. Sense, Marah, Kapri and Leann came walking down the stairs.  
  
Marah gasped, "Wow. Look at this place."   
  
"Not bad. Not bad at all." Kapri smiled, grabbing for some food. Hunter came down to join them. They all waved to him. They all gathered and got their food and sat at the table. They exchanged stories and laughs, talking about the most random things. Blake glanced at his watch. The time read 5:45. He sighed, looking back up. Everyone was staring at him silently.  
  
"What?" He asked. Tori got up and walked away to a corner. Everyone remained silent as Blake walked over to her.  
  
"Tori. I" He tried to say.   
  
She didn't bother to turn around, "I don't care." She whispered. Blake gave up arguing with her and turned to the others. He pulled out the envelope and placed it on the table.  
  
"I'm going now. The past few months have been great." He told them.  
  
"See you around man." Dustin waved to him.  
  
"Yeah, take care." Shane added, "Come on by if your ever in the city." He nodded and started to walk towards the door, "Later Bro. Goodbye Leann. Marah, Kapri, and Kelly." He listed everyone off. He then bowed to Sensei, "Sorry I'm leaving on short notice. I hope you understand."  
  
Sensei signal him to stand back up, "It is all right. Good bye Blake." He spoke. Blake smiled and turned and ran up the stairs. Shane grabbed the envelope and looked at it. It had Tori's name on it. He got up and tapped her shoulder and she turned around, taking the letter.   
  
"He cares for you." He whispered as he walked away. She went outside and opened the letter. An airplane ticket fell out of it. She knelt down and picked it up. She realized that Blake wanted her to come with him. That he wasn't being selfish and leaving everything behind just to pursue his career. She gasped as she ran out of the courtyard and to her Van. She quickly drove to the airport and ran inside, making her way through the large crowd. She looked at the ticket and tried to find the plane. She quickly looked around the busy place when she noticed Blake in line for his plane.  
  
"Blake!" She called out to him. The crimson ranger turned around to see who was call him. He saw the blonde running towards him. He dropped his suite case and went to her. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Blake asked, glancing at the clock. It was almost 6.   
  
"I think I jumped to conclusion." She frowned, holding up the ticket, "I thought you were going to just leave me and everyone here."   
  
He chuckled, "Tori. I wanted to stay, but I can't pass this up. I figure maybe you'd want to come to so you wouldn't miss me or anything. So will you?"   
  
She thought for a sec and shook her head, "No. I can't leave this place. Not just yet.."  
  
Blake was puzzled, "Did you come all the way here, just to tell me that?" He asked.  
  
Tori chuckled, "Of course not! I came to tell you that I will be waiting here till you return." She smiled. Blake took a step closer and began to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and did the same.   
  
"Last boarding for flight TW10. Again last boarding call for flight TW10. Please show your ticket at the door and have a nice day." A voice over the intercom spoke loudly.   
  
"Guess this is it." Blake held up her hand and kissed it, "In till next time." He whispered, turning away to pick up his bag. He gave one last glance and then began to board the plane. Tori stood there for a while, watching the plane take off. She then turned and walked away, happy and sad at the same time. Meanwhile, back at Ninja Ops, the party was dying down.   
  
Leann stood up and looked at everyone, "Thank you so much. I had a lot fun but I think it's time for Hunter and I to get going."   
  
"Aww man." Dustin groaned, "Do you have to. It's going to be so boring without you. Especially now that Blake is gone."  
  
Hunter laughed, "I'm not leaving forever. You know where to find me." He got up and walked Leann to the stairs.   
  
Tori came running down, "You leaving already?"   
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah. Where did you run off to?" He asked.  
  
"I said good bye to Blake." She smiled happily, "Guess I got here just in time to say good bye to you." She gave him and Leann a hug and they both walked up the stairs. Tori turned to the last remaining rangers in Ninja Ops.   
  
"Well, I think this was the best adventure so far." Shane grinned.  
  
"Let's hope we don't have to go through that again for a while." Dustin laughed, "Come on, let's keep partying!" He exclaimed, lifting his cup in the air, "To Victory and all that cool stuff."   
  
Everyone else raised their cups in the air, "To Victory and all that cool stuff." They repeated.   
  
Dustin looked at the food and saw a plate of chicken, "Oh sweet! More Chicken!" He yelled. Everyone laughed as he dived for it. They continue to party and talk through the rest of the night, happy that they now can all return to their normal lives. As normal as it can get anyway.   
  
THE End  
  
---  
  
A/N: That is all! That is done! I bet it didn't really feel like an ending though right? Well that's okay cause I'm thinking of making an Epilogue anyways. Or whatever you call it. One last chapter to tell what happens to the rangers a few months later but I'm leaving that up to you guys. Leave me a review, and tell me if you want one more chapter. Or e-mail me. And look out for more fics I'll be writing and possible a season 3. Thanks again and tell me what you think of this chapter (And the whole story) 


	16. Epilogue: Gem Searching

A/N: Well it seams that some people do want an epilogue and I have answered your calls. I would like to thank AREH#1 for giving me ideas and a good opinion. He/she (Along with the rest of you gusy) really made me want to write an epilogue. Enjoy  
  
Epilogue  
  
Gem Searching  
  
Two months has past since the battle against Vexagon. Tori, Shane, Cam and Dustin have pretty much felt no different. They still have been keeping contact with Hunter and Blake, though they haven't seen each other since the day they departed. Cam has been busy at Ninja Ops, hunting down the gems to find out where they went. Though peace has return to the city for now, he didn't want to take any chances for someone else to find the gem and start more trouble. Dustin and Shane have been busy helping with the reconstruction of Storm Chargers. Kelly has asked the mayor for the city for some help and he was happy to lend a hand. They have pretty much cleared the lot of debris and rubble to began rebuilding. Tori on the other hand was walking along the beach, bored as ever.  
  
"I can't believe I have nothing to do." She mumbled to herself. It was too cold for surfing, winter was drawing near. She continues down the beach when she notices a guy walking past her. He was a tan medium built guy with spiky black hair. It almost reminded her of Blake. Almost. The man paused and turned to her.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
Tori looked around, unsure if he was talking to her, "Uh, Hi?" She finally responded.   
  
He smiled, "I just moved here. Names Van. Van Williams."   
  
"Tori Hanson." She smiled back, reaching out to give him a handshake, "That's an interesting name."   
  
He chuckled, "Yeah. Don't know what my parents were thinking. Oh well." He responded. They both headed down the beach, chatting about small things, trying to get to know each other.  
  
"So, where did you move from Van?" She asked.  
  
Van thought for a moment, "Uh, Far away. You wouldn't have heard of it."   
  
Tori shrugged, "Oh, okay. Well Van, did you come here alone?"  
  
He grinned, "Well sort of. I mean I did have someone with me, but she kind of ditch me."  
  
"Well that wasn't cool. I hope you can find her." She replied.   
  
"Yeah. You seam to be the only kind person around here. And pretty I might add." He smiled.   
  
Tori blushed,"Thank you." Van chuckled.  
  
Tori looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Well Van. I have to get going. You seam like a cool guy. Let us hang out sometime."  
  
"Where would I find you?" He asked.   
  
Tori bit her lips, "Hmm, I'll meet you at the Blue Bay Harbor Café later this afternoon. How does that sound? Do you need directions?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. I'll figure it out."   
  
She took out a piece of paper and wrote something, "Well here is my number just incase." She said, handing him the paper. They both waved to each other and went their separate ways. Tori got into her blue van and drove to the academy. She entered the portal and went through the now clean courtyard. The students had done a good job fixing the place up. She went down the stairs to Ninja Ops and spotted Cam.   
  
"Hey, how's it going?" She asked, getting his attention.   
  
He turned around and smiled at her, "Good. I think the gems are resurfacing." He replied.  
  
Tori looked over his shoulder at the terminal, "What do you mean?"  
  
He pointed to the screen, "I'm getting faint readings from all over the city. I just need to pin point the exact location. When I find them, we can go and grab them."  
  
"Cool." Tori responded, 'Let us know as soon as possible."  
  
Cam reached for an envelope in the corner of the desk and hands it to her, "This came for you."   
  
She grabbed the letter and opened it. It was a letter from Blake. She smiled happily as she read word for word. It said pretty much the same as all the other letters she received. Telling how much he missed her and where he is racing next. It didn't matter to her if was pretty much the same. She was happy that he even mailed something in the first place.  
  
She stuff the letter away, "I feel like doing some training. Would you mind loading the Virtual Simulator?"   
  
Cam nodded, "No problem. Hold on." Meanwhile, Shane and Dustin were done helping for the day and were walking through the city streets.  
  
"So how are you and Marah doing?" Shane started a conversation.  
  
Dustin shrugged, "What's there to say. Good I guess. Why?"  
  
"No reason." He responded, "The skating competition is next week. You are coming right?"   
  
Dustin nodded, "Dude, you asked me this question a million times. Of course I will. So will Tori and Cam." Shane chuckled as they both continued to walk. Van was coming the opposite way towards them. He bumped into Dustin and Shane, and continued walking.  
  
"Hey! You could at least apologize." Shane yelled to him. Van continue walking, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.   
  
Dustin looked at Shane, "What's with that guy."   
  
Shane shook his head, "No idea." He then looked down and notice a piece of paper. He knelt down and looked it at. It had Tori's name on it and her phone number. He glanced back up a bit confused.  
  
"Does Tori know this guy?" He handed him the paper.   
  
Dustin took it and read it, "Freaky man. Think Tori's cheating on Blake?"  
  
Shane rolled his eyes, "Don't be a moron." Dustin stuck the paper in his pocket and they both headed to Ninja Ops. They went down the stairs where they found Tori and Cam talking.   
  
"What's going on here?" Shane asked, looking at them both.  
  
She turned to them, "I was training. I'm taking a break." Dustin took out the piece of paper and handed it to Tori.   
  
She looked at it, "What about it? I think I know my own number Dustin."   
  
"This jerk bumped into us earlier. Apparently you must know him. He dropped this." Shane explained.  
  
"Oh Van?" Tori asked, "Yeah. I met him on the beach. He's knew around town so I thought I show him around."   
  
Dustin smirked, "He seam to know where he was going."   
  
Tori glared at him, "What are you? Jealous?"   
  
"No!" Dustin exclaimed, "You know I like Marah."   
  
She shook her head, "Whatever. If you don't mind. I have to meet Van at the café." And she stormed out. She left with haste and drove down to the café where she spotted Van sitting at a table. She climbed out of her car and went over. He spotted her and waved.   
  
She sat down across from him, "Sorry to keep you waiting."   
  
Van smiled, "No problem. I just got here."   
  
The waitress came up to the both, "Can I get you two something to drink?"  
  
Tori looked up at her, "A Diet Coke."  
  
She nodded, "And you sir?"  
  
"Um, the same I guess." He said.   
  
The waitress walked away and Tori turned back to Van, "So what do you do for fun?"  
  
"Nothing really. My life is quite boring if you ask me. What about you Tori. What do you do?"   
  
"I like to surf." She responded, "Riding the waves is so much fun."  
  
Van chuckled, "A bit cold to surf now."   
  
Tori shrugged, "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"   
  
Van leaned back on his chair, "I guess this place isn't so bad after all. I thought this city was filled with weirdos."   
  
Tori chuckled, "Not everyone." She had a few people she could list off the top of her head. Out in the distant, Shane and Dustin were spying beside a building at them.   
  
Shane turned to Dustin, "What do you think their talking about?" He asked.  
  
Dustin didn't hear him, "I wonder if their cheeseburger is any good?"   
  
Shane sighed, "Dustin! Pay attention! Were on a mission!" He spoke. The waitress brought the drinks out to Tori and Van. As she walked away, Tori's morpher beeped. She quickly hides it away.  
  
"What was that?" Van leaned closer to her.  
  
"Nothing. My watch." She quickly responded. She looked over and spotted Shane and Dustin running over.  
  
"Hey Tor! So nice to see you. We have something important to do." Shane try to hint her to go.   
  
Tori nodded, "Oh right. Right. Sorry Van. Something came up." She exclaimed. She got up and ran off with them. Van turned his chair and saw them running into Tori's van and driving off.   
  
Tori was driving down the street, "Were you spying on me?" she asked them.  
  
Shane didn't answer her, instead tried to communicate with Cam, "What's the word?" He asked.  
  
Cam's voice responded, "I found the location. The gems are up in the Harbor Mountains. I'll meet you there."   
  
"Right." Shane finished the conversation off. Tori drove towards the mountain. She turned down a dirt road and parked her car at the entrance of the woods. The path through the woods would lead to the mountain.  
  
The young blonde looked at the top of the mountain, "Hope you're up for hiking." She said. They started to trek up the mountain path for about 10 minutes. They went up half way when they ran into Cam.   
  
"Hey guys." He waved to them.  
  
Tori smiled and waved, "Hey Cam."  
  
"Come on. Were almost there. As soon as this is down, I can stop worrying." He laughed as he continued up. They made it all the way up the mountain to a cave. A rustle was heard behind the rangers and they turned and saw someone ducking behind a bush.  
  
Dustin took a step forward, "We see you dude." He looked at him. The figure popped his head out and it was Van. He walked over and waved.  
  
"Van? What are you doing here?" Tori asked.  
  
He looked at them all, smiling weakly, "I can ask the same about you." He replied.  
  
Tori glanced at the others, "Uh. We were just hiking."   
  
He eyed her in suspicion, "You ditched me to go hiking?"   
  
Cam stepped forward and put his hand on Tori's shoulder, "Look. Were going to explore inside. You take this guy home or something." He said and turned towards the cave. Before Tori could say something, 5 undead lost ninjas appeared out of no where.  
  
Shane turned to them, "Looks like they don't want us in there."  
  
"Well there going to have to deal. Where going in." Cam said, getting into a defensive stance. Tori ran to go and protect Van as the lost ninja charged at the rangers. Dustin quickly flipped to the side and kicked one back, only to be hit from the side by another one. Cam ducked from an attack and lunged forward, tackling another one down.   
  
"Stay close!" Tori shouted to Van as she flipped a lost ninja over.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that you can defend yourself." Van joked. Tori continue to fight, blocking and hitting. A lost ninja lunged forward at Tori but Van intercepted and flipped him over.  
  
Tori looked at him shocked, "Guess your keeping a few secrets yourself." She said. Van joined in and double teamed a lost ninja. They both quickly went to the entrance of the cave and joined the others, still battling the lost ninjas. Van had his back turned away from the Lost Ninjas, looking at the cave. One of them lunged forward at him.  
  
"Van!" Tori quickly shouted to him. Van quickly turned around and punched the lost ninja in the gut with such force, that it went flying all the way down the mountain. Everyone was stunned by the sudden power that Van just used. The lost ninjas all fled down the mountain scared. He then turned and went inside, not saying a word.  
  
"Please tell me that someone other then me, saw that." Dustin asked.   
  
Shane started to walk in, "Come on. I think Tori's friend isn't exactly who he seams." He told them. They all walked into the dark cave, where the only light was coming from a cracked hole in the ceiling of the cave. The light shined down on top a pedestal that held the three gems the rangers were looking for. They weren't in shattered pieces but as whole gems. Something Cam didn't expect. The rangers spotted Van reaching for one of the gems.  
  
"Van!" Tori shouted. Van stopped in motion and looked up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cam asked him.   
  
Van pulled away his hand, "Nothing. I just wanted to see what they were." He replied.  
  
Cam walked forward, "I wouldn't touch those if I were you."   
  
"And why not?" He eyed them.  
  
Shane slowly stepped forward, "They're dangerous man."  
  
He grinned, "I can handle it."   
  
Tori shook her head, "No. Don't."  
  
He began to laugh evilly, "Pathetic rangers." His voice deepened, "You were always the clueless bunch. I'm beginning to think my defeat was pure luck now."   
  
Tori was confused, "What are you talking about."   
  
Shane shook his head, "No. You're not. You can't be." He eyed him, "Vexagon!?"   
  
Van grinned, "Yes I am Vexagon or was. And I like to thank you for leading me back to the gems."   
  
"But we destroyed you." Tori protested.  
  
"No you didn't. You only turned me back into my powerless human form. Like Vadinai, my powers have been destroyed and since they were destroyed, I couldn't have located these gems without your help. These things will help me restore my powers." Van explained.   
  
Cam shook his head, "They might not be stable enough. It can destroy you."   
  
"I'll take my chances." Van yelled and picked up the three gems at once. He held them tightly in his hand as a surge of power ran through his body.   
  
"Gaah!" Van groaned, as it traveled through his body. The cave began to shake and rocks were falling from the ceiling. The rangers lost their balance and fell to the ground. Van couldn't handling the immense powers of all three gems at once and was blown back into the cave wall. He fell to the ground, still holding the gems tightly.  
  
"Let go Van!!" Tori shouted to him.   
  
"I-I can't." He screamed back, trying to get back up. Suddenly Hunter came into the cave out of nowhere. He tried to make his way over to the others without falling.  
  
"Hunter?" Shane was surprised to see him.  
  
He looked around and noticed Van, "Cam contacted me earlier. I came as soon as I could. What's going on?"  
  
"Van grabbed the gems. It's not reacting well. We can't get near." Shane explained.  
  
"You mean Vexagon." Dustin added.   
  
Hunter's eye widen open, "Vexagon?"   
  
"I know there is good in him. He seamed so kind when he talked to me." Tori explained, "We got to do something." Hunter nodded and made his way over to him. The surge of power fired ever where, nearly hitting Hunter.   
  
"Hunter, don't go near!" Cam shouted, "Don't be an idiot!." Hunter didn't listen to him. He grabbed Van's hands, trying to pry the gems out. The energy started to surge through Hunter. He tried to muffle the pain as he continues to loosen Van's grip. His Power disc was reacting to the gems, sending a crimson lighting energy wave everywhere. Hunter was thrown back by the power, but not without tearing away the gems. They went flying out of his hand and onto the ground. The gem of souls, gem of magic and gem of power fell to the ground. The rangers watched as the colors of the gem began to fade and turn to grey. The cave soon stopped shaking and Shane and Dustin ran over to Hunter.  
  
"Dude, are you stupid?" Dustin helped him up.   
  
Hunter groaned, "Ugh, what a killer headache."   
  
Tori knelt down next to Van, "Are you all right?" She asked kindly.   
  
Van coughed, "Why do you help me? After everything I have done to you and your friends."   
  
"I know you're a good person inside Van. You seam so kind when we first met. Even if it was just a short time."  
  
"I am Vexagon. My mission is to destroy this earth. Don't you get that?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, "You can still change. I know you can."   
  
He shook his head, "It is too late. Cam was right. The gems were unstable and have zapped any remaining energy I have left."  
  
"Hang in there. You'll make it." She reassured him.   
  
He chuckled, "You were the only one that remains kind to me, no matter what I do. Goodbye..Friend..." He whispered. He closed his eyes and his body began to glow and fade away. Tori knelt there, watching in shock. The rangers were in a distant, watching also. Remaining silent, as Tori stood up. She turned and went to the others.  
  
Cam held up the three gems, "The gem lost all power. There completely useless now." He told them.  
  
"Yeah. Well that's good news I think." Tori wasn't sure if it was good news or bad.  
  
Dustin scratched his head, "Can I ask you something Tori?"  
  
"What?" She responded.  
  
"Were you just falling for the bad guy?" He asked.  
  
Tori chuckled, "No Dustin. I'm with Blake. I just thought we could be friends with him. I knew there was good in him somewhere. Just like you knew there was good in your sister."  
  
Dustin nodded, "Yeah. All right, if where done, let us get out of here." He started to walk to the exit. Hunter stumbled a bit, a little dizzy and weak from what happened. Shane and Cam gave him a hand, helping him walk.   
  
"This is the last time I play hero." The crimson blonde joked. Tori followed behind, heading out the cave. She turned to take one last glimps of the cave and ran to catch up with the others. The rangers made their way back to the still peaceful city. With the gems no longer a threat, the rangers could truly feel at ease and move on with their lives. How long this peace will last, only time could tell.   
  
------  
  
A/N: Well that is it. Sorry that's so short. I'm kind of antsy to end this so I can start my other fics haha. R&R PLEASE!! Check my Profile for previews of a bunch of my fics! Crimson Love is up. If you like this story, you'll like that one!! 


End file.
